Cómo matar a Sakura Haruno
by Blu3 FaY
Summary: Sasuke irá de misión ¿Qué pasará ahora? Yaoi OoC Nada que ver con las actitudes reales. Horrible y puro bashing... lee bajo tupropio riesgo u.u algún día lo borraré...
1. Huir otra vez, el culpable eres tú

Hola!!! este es el primer fic en FF que cuelgo , espero les agrade.

La historia puede contener Yaoi/shonen ai (relación chicoxchico) si no te gusta... no se ni porque estás aquí, evitate un disgusto nn-

¿Eres fan de Sakura? Mejor retírate ¬¬, aquí habrá agresiones contra la muchacha... no me cae tan mal... pero alguien debía sufrir ¿no? xD

El fic es narrado por Sasuke.

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto..y Sasuke xD, yo sólo escribo el "detrás de cámaras".

Disfrúta!!!!!! nn

**Cómo matar a Sakura Haruno FIC: SasuNaru**

Capítulo 1: Huir otra vez, el culpable eres tú 

A mis 15 años aún no me he dignado a tener novias…. Y creo que eso ya está empezando a afectar mi vida personal ¬¬ ¿Cómo lo sé? Ja! Tan sólo por lo que me está diciendo Iruka en este momento:

-Sasuke… no es posible que hayas lastimado otra vez a una chica…. Mírate!!! Eres alto y guapo –je ¬u¬ eso no lo puedo negar – y aún no tienes novia, se han presentado muchas oportunidades….

-Esas chicas no son mi tipo- expliqué con calma.

-Pero por favor!!!! En ese club que tienes hay de todo!!! Gordas, flacas, chaparras, feas, bonitas, altas, rubias, morenas… - ¿qué no entendió¡más claro no pude ser! … bueno sí, pude haberle dicho: "A mí no me gustan las mujeres" pero eso significaría que le diría a él…. Y entonces dejaría de hablarme, eso no me conviene….- ¿entonces, qué opinas Sasuke?

-Ah!, sí!!! – ni siquiera sé que dijo, una estupidez lo más seguro…. Mejor me voy, antes de que me retenga más, aparte kakashi nos tiene una misión, al equipo 7… lo cuál significa estará ahí, eso me alegra, ya casi no lo frecuento, desde que nos convertimos en Chunnin…

Me fui del dojo, donde estábamos, caminé con tranquilidad, nuestro maestro siempre llega tarde ¬¬ así que no habrá de que preocuparse,

Me puse a pensar…. Toda una semana con el rubio a mi lado, con sus ojos tan lindos….. su hermosa sonrisa… sus tiernos labios… diablos!!!! El enamorarme me está haciendo un estúpido, no importa, si es él, será siempre bello…. ¿en qué estaba? Ah si!!! Sus bigotitos tan característicos de él!!!!!...su voz…. Su "Sasuke-kun"…. ¿Sasuke-kun?Ay no!!!, Sakura --lll

-Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!!!!!! – mis oídos!!!! Mejor me sigo caminando, más vale prevenir que lamentar u-u- Sasuke-kun, espera!!!- Chin!!! Me alcanzó, y desgracia!!! Se me a colgado del brazo!!!

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto con repugnancia ¿y quién no lo haría?

-Mira!!! – me enseña un dibujo, supongo que eran dos personas, eran de bolitas y palitos…. Que mal dibuja!!!

-…

-Somos tu y yo!!! En nuestra boda!!!! –jem, eso explica la bola detrás de ella ¬¬.

-No me voy a casar contigo.

-Sé que eres tímido mi Sasuke-kun -¿mi? Yo sólo soy de alguien!!!! Y no eres tú – pero, si queremos vivir felices debes superar eso – ahora apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Saskura-chaaaaaaaaan!!!!! – cada "a" se hizo más débil conforme se acercaba, me lleva, se ha percatado la posición en la que estamos la rosada y yo!!

-Naruto…-exclamo entre feliz y triste, pero no se nota, sólo yo sé mi estado de ánimo- esto…

-Sakura...- dijo muy débil.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto? – le dijo muy áspera, hey!!! Soy el único que le habla así.

-Es bueno que estés así con Sasuke-baka – fingía una sonrisa, vamos!!! No me gusta verte sonreír de esa manera… me haces sentir culpable….

-Ya ves, somos el uno para el otro nn – no mientas maldita!!!!

-No es cierto – la desmiento – yo no te quiero – tengo que ser directo ¿no? Además, se merece eso y mucho más por tratar mal a MI amigo.

-Si no es así, Sasuke-teme….

-No me llames así dobe – trato de parecer molesto, pero con tal insulto de su parte es difícil hacerlo…es tan lindo!!!!... ah!! Maldito amor!!! Me hace ser tan cursi!!!!

-¿Entonces por qué andas tan pegado a mi Sakura-chan? Ûû – ¿"su" O-O…."SU" ÒÓ? ash!!!! Maldito, sólo YO puedo ser "TU"!!!!! Eso si me ha enojado ……

-Para empezar no es TU Sakura, ni mía – agregué al ver la cara de ilusión de la muchacha- ¿Qué te hace creer que yo la quiero?

No debí decir eso, se han quedado estupefactos, una por la desesperanza y el otro por felicidad, desgraciadamente….

-¿Entonces tengo oportunidad datebayo? u - ahh!! Esa carita me encanta!!!! Lastima que no sea por mí.

-Ey, Naruto!!!!! Conmigo no tienes oportunidad!!!!! Haré lo que sea para que Sasuke-kun me quiera!!!!!!!

-Inténtalo, no lo lograrás – le prevengo¿para qué le engaño? No sé si es o porque no quiere admitirlo o por que de verdad no se ha dado cuanta que desde que cumplí 13 años me gusta Naruto.

-Ey, chicos!!! Dejen ya de discutir!!! – creo que ya llegamos al puente…. Mmm…. Si, en esa ojeada que eché me dí cuenta que de tanto parloteo llegamos, ah por cierto, no ha venido muy tarde Kakashi, una media hora de retraso es su record de llegar a tiempo- hoy tenemos una importante misión.

-¿Qué hay que hacer kakashi-sensei? – preguntó emocionado mi rubito más encantador …. De plano en la otra vida no me enamoro para parecer imbécil ¬¬u….

- Bien Naruto, tenemos que ir al lado de una campesina del país de la nieve para evitarle problemas con delincuentes - ¿se puede cultivar en la nieve? Es algo raro, pero no importa.

-¿Pero qué le puede pasar a una campsina sensei? – preguntó Sakura.

-Bien, una nueva lección, empezemos : todo mundo sabe que los lados opuestos se atraen ¿no? En el caso de un asalto, lo bueno y lo malo se atraen, sea por lo que sea.

- No entiendo – comentó Naruto…es lindo, pero debería razonar más jejeje.

- Pongamos un ejemplo –continuó Kakashi- la campesina, es una señora amable, buena, agradable y con cierta economía suficiente para valerse y sobrevivir, ella sería como el lado blanco, el lado negro sería un ladrón que es malo y vive robando a la gente. Entonces…. Si la señora es buena y tiene dinero, y el ladrón malo y disfruta de robar, él la encontrará para quitarle lo más que pueda, además ella trae algo importante que sólo la princesa Yukie sabe que és.

- ¿No es a la que conocimos ya hace unos tres años? –volvió a preguntar la rosada.

-Efectivamente, creo que se imaginarán qué es.

-Por supuesto, su collar. –contestó mi Naruto.

-Como decía – prosiguió el mayor – polos opuestos se atraen…. –ya me tiene harto con eso!!!!! ….

-En ese caso Naruto y yo ya hub….. – le interrumpo…. Diablos!!!!! Me maldigo!!! Soy un estúpido, pensé en voz alta!!!!!!!!!!!! ….quedó un silencio que rompió la muchacha….

-¿Naruto y tú ya qué, Sasuke-kun?

-Na-na-nana…. – ah!!! Y para variar estoy tartamudeando…. Dios no se que hacer!!!!!!! – Naruto y yo…… ehmmmm…..

-Ya hubiesen peleado ¿no, Sasuke? – Gracias Kakashi!!!!!!

-Si – me apresuré a decir.

-Pero ya peleamos una vez – quedó pensativo el kitsune, últimamente se me a dado por nombrarlo así, como la mayoría no sabe que significa…. No hay problema con decir: "MI, sí, MI kitsune" – hace rato, por Sakura.

-Yo no pelee por Sakura!!!!! – me apresuré a aclarar demasiado cabreado ùú- yo me peleo cuando quiero y con quien quiero.

-¿Con quien quieres Sasuke ////? – me habló muy pícara Kakashi, echándome así de cabeza, doy gracias de que los otros dos son tan estúpidos como para que no se den cuenta de mis palabras ¬¬.

-Si, con quien se me de la regalada gana ¬¬.

-Bueno, no sigamos con esto, mañana los espero en la entrada de la aldea para irnos a la misión ¿entendido?

-Claro –contestamos los tres y así desapareció.

-Sakura-chaaaaan ¿no quieres venir a dormir conmigo? -¿¡QUÉ?!?!?!?!?!?!? NO NARUTO, TÚ NO PUEDES QUEDAR CON ELLA, YO SI TE QUIERO!!!!!! MALDITA SAKURA!!!!

-Ni lo pienses Naruto, yo sólo salgo con Sasuke-kun, Ne, Sasuke-kun, no gustas venir a mi casa a dormir.

-Ni en sueños – me apresuro a contestar.

-Pero…. –replica.

-NO – digo lo más doloroso que se pueda para matarla psicológicamente!!!!!! Ah!!! muérete Saskura Haruno!!!!!!

-TT-TT – comienza a llorar, me choca que haga eso!!!

-Sakura-chan, olvídate de ese TEME, no te merece – parecía Naruto realmente molesto…. Creo que por que hice llorar a la niñata esta…. De verdad que ese insulto si me partió el corazón….

-Como quieran – me cruzo de brazos dándome la vuelta evitando que vean mi tristeza… - Nos vemos mañana…. – me voy, pero no precisamente a mi casa, si no afuera de la villa, necesito pensar….

Ya afuera me siento en un prado ya está atardeciendo, se ve bonito el cielo con ese tono naranja… es difícil no ser "normal" como la mayoría de la gente…… si se enteraran me despreciarían, y también él, pues él si que es normal, le gusta Sakura…. Quisiera ser mujer, se que es loco lo que digo, pero… ah, creo que tengo envidia de esa bola de pelos rosada… no puedo creerlo, yo, Sasuke Uchiha¿envidia a Sakura Haruno? Ah, eso si que está mal, pero esa sería la única forma que me aceptase…. Quisiera morirme, es doloroso ver como él quiere a alguien más y que esa persona esté enamorada de mí, un triángulo amoroso….mmm….quizás…. si yo no volviera a aparecer… nunca más… dejaría de interferir, además nunca va a hacerme caso…. Será… lo mejor…. Ya no podré retractarme de eso, traicioné una vez a la villa, ya no me perdonarán una segunda vez…. Esto quiere decir…. Que es un adiós…. Naruto….. me da sueño, poco a poco empiezo a quedarme dormido.

-Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – oigo un grito a lo lejos, esa voz me suena conocida… pero estoy muy a gusto durmiendo como para levantarme, mejor que me encuentre – Sasuke!!! –cada vez es más cercano.

Como a unos diez metros, por los árboles, oigo susurros de esa persona.

-Maldito…… donde….te has… metido…. Sasuke….. – su voz era agitada, pronunció mi nombre como con un nudo en la garganta, creo que estaba llorando…. Eso me recuerda, no puedo ser encontrado!!! Debo huir, nunca más ver a Naruto, olvidarme por completo de él…. Intento levantarme, mi cuerpo me pesa, pero debo lograrlo y por lo menos ocultarme….. en el momento en el que me levanto oigo pasos, no puede ser, que aún no me hayan visto por favor!!! Creo que sigo medio dormido por que he caído y eso me ha delatado, la persona voltea hacia mí.

-Sasuke…- menciona en un susurro y corre hacia mí- Baka!!!! Creí que te habías vuelto a huir!!!! – estaba molesto y con lágrimas en los ojos, justo llegando a mi lado me dio un puñetazo en la mejilla…

-Créeme que lo pensé Naruto – si, él estaba delante mía – y es lo menos que puedo recibir por la persona que me odia…. – yo no tenía expresión alguna en mi rostro, si era algo fue de ido…. Se quedó paralizado ante aquella expresión.

-"…de la persona que me odia…."- repitió en un susurro, yo me levanté.

- Por el momento no planeo irme – claro mi plan se fue a la basura en cuento le dije que lo pensé, tendré que esperar unos meses más para reanudarlo todo. Pasé a su lado indiferente, me dolía verlo, saber que nunca iba a pasar lo que yo quería…. Soy un egoísta, sólo pienso en mí.

Como a unos dos metro ya de él, me preguntó:

-¿Por qué piensas que te odio?

-…-no respondí nada, no sabía si hacerlo o no- tengo que ir a empacar mis cosas, en una hora nos vamos a la misión.- fue lo único que dije y me marché, oí como él se levantaba e iba a dirección opuesta a la mía, lo más seguro es que iba a pensar.

Llegué a mi casa y empaqué lo necesario: una capa, guantes, cubre-sandalias y mis armas. Me colgué la mochila en el hombro y salí para encontrarme, desafortunadamente, con los demás.

Cuando llegué a la entrada, donde teníamos que reunirnos, ya estaban todos ahí.

-Sasuke-kun!!! Me angustié mucho!!! Creí que te irías otra vez!!! – Sakura me abrazó, el cual no rechazé como siempre lo hago, ya todo me da igual….

-Vaya, te dignas a aparecer – comentó Kakashi.

Volteé a ver a la persona a su lado, Naruto, nos miramos unos dos segundos con profunda tristeza, por lo menos de mi parte, antes de que él agachara la cabeza para contemplar el suelo, estaba como melancólico.

-No llego tarde, faltan unos diez minutos para que partamos – dijo recuperando un poco de dignidad.

-Tienes razón, bueno, entonces vámonos ya.

Salimos de la aldea, me distancié de Naruto lo más que pude, no quiero verle y sentirme peor… de verdad que siento como un nudo en el estómago, quiero romper a llorar, pero también trato de convencerme que no puedo, ni debo hacerlo…. Por lo menos por él no… ¿o sí?

-Nuestra clienta está ya encamino para su país, contrataron a ninjas de la hierba para que la escoltaran de frente, es decir que nos toca escoltar de atrás –aclara Kakashi – para ello nos dividiremos en grupos de dos: Naruto y Sasuke, Sakura y yo – no puede ser¿por qué me toca sufrir? Por favor que alguien se queje y cambiemos de compañero.

-Pero, sensei!!!! – por primera vez: gracias Sakura!!! – yo quiero ir con Sasuke-kun….

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que eres demasiado acosadora y podrías hacerle cosas malas a Sasuke.

-Entonces yo voy con ella!!!! – se ofreció el ahora mi ex rubito.

-Tampoco.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que en ese caso serías tu quien hiciera cosas pervertidas con Sakura.

-Pero yo quiero ir con Sasuke-kun !! – replicó la muchacha.

-Ya dije que no, además sirve que trató de hacerte de utilidad ¬¬.

Ah!! Golpe bajo!!! Le ha dicho a Sakura inútil!!!! xD pero creo que ella no entendió de qué hablaba.

-Recuerden llegaremos al país de la nieve en unos 40 minutos, vayan equipándose para que no pasen frío.

-Esta bien- contestamos los tres.

-Entonces, ven Sakura, ustedes dos se van por ese camino – señaló el lado opuesto al de él.

La pelirrosa y el mayor comenzaron a caminar, perdiéndose de vista…. Bueno ahora lo que tendré que hacer será ignorar a Naruto y planear mi escape en unos meses…. Poco a poco también empezamos a caminar por el sendero que nos indicó Kakashi. Yo voy delante de mi compañero de equipo, de ahora en adelante será sólo eso, una persona cualquiera en la que tendré que confiar sólo en las misiones…;----;

Han pasado unos…¿diez minutos? Si, cuanto mucho quince… seguimos sin hablarnos, yo me detengo, él sólo me mira, no pregunta nada. Saco mi abrigo, guantes y los cubre sandalias y comienzo a ponérmelos, ya había empezado a tener frío. Él no se pone nada….¿acaso no tiene frío? Pero si yo hasta lo veo titiriteando!!! Bueno, no le tomes importancia Sasuke, continúa tu misión y así lo estoy haciendo, sigo caminando con él detrás. Pasan otros cinco minutos.

-…Aún…- creo que está dudando de decirme algo- no has respondido a mi pregunta ¿por qué me odias?

Si supieras todo lo que he sufrido por ti….

-No te odio a ti, me odio a mí – y no le mentí, me ODIO, soy repugnante, no soy normal, me doy asco… puso una cara realmente sorprendente- ¿Qué pasa, algún problema?

-¿Pero por qué…?

-Es mi vida, puedo odiarme si quiero ¿no? Soy yo, hago lo que yo quiera, en este caso me odio.

-…. – no sabía que responderme- ¿Y por qué te odias?

-Por ti – contesté secamente, se quedó sumamente shokeado.

-¿Por mí?

-¿No tienes frió? –corté el tema.

-Pues…sí

-¿Y por qué no te pones tus cosas?

-No las traje.

-¿? – me sorprendí ¿cómo pudo olvidarlas sabiendo que iríamos a un lugar con nieve?

-¿Para qué traerlas? La nieve es fría y te congela, si me congelo ¿qué importa? Algún día moriré, aunque si lo hago lo antes posible…tal vez…. logre hacer que ya no te odies, según tu te odias por mí, si yo muero, ya no habrá razón por que odiarte.

Eso me destrozó totalmente ¿qué él muera? No!!! Yo no quiero eso!!!! Yo sólo pedí olvidarlo!!!!! No quiero que muera, que él viva feliz, si se lo merece!!!! Yo no!!! Yo soy el que debería morir!!!!

-Toma- me quité todo lo que momentos atrás me puse encima y se lo di – si alguien debe morir, debo ser yo, no merezco vivir – y tenía razón ¿qué he hecho de bueno? Nada!!. Tomó las cosas, se puso lo que restaba de las sandalias y los guantes. Me entregó la capa con sus manos extendidas y agachó su cabeza, sus cabellos tapaban su rostro, pues ahora su bandana la traía en el brazo.

-Claro que mereces vivir.

-Ja¿por qué¿Por qué huí de la villa, traicioné a medio mundo, maté a un sin fin de gente y también intento asesinar a mi mejor amigo?!!! – le grité, de verdad que no hay razón para vivir!!!!

-Y aún así regresaste….- dijo casi en murmuro-…. No sabes cuánto me entristecí esta mañana, al no encontrarte y después oírte decir que pensaste en huir de nuevo, me sentí fatal, no se que haría si te marchas otra vez…

No se como ocurrió, sólo me acerqué y lo abrazé con todas mis fuerzas, sacando una o dos lágrimas en el proceso. Me esta haciendo sentir bien cuando yo no lo merezco. El correspondió el abrazo, claro, debo entender que sólo de amigos, no te des ilusiones Sasuke.

-Gracias – le dije apenas pudiendo sacar algo de voz, siento muy apretada la garganta. Le suelto.

-Toma – me vuelve a ofrecer la capa.

-No gracias, no la necesito – no miento, yo llevo manga larga, suficiente como para cubrirme de aquí en lo que llegamos, él anda más desabrigado.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí – ya que le confirmé se abriga él y comenzamos de nueva cuenta a caminar uno al lado del otro, pensaré mejor el irme…tal vez si valga la pena quedarse….

-Sasuke…. –volteo.

- Te quiero.

¿Qué dijo!?

-.-.-.-CoNtInUaRá-.-.-.-

Bueno, espero les haya gustado tanto como yo escribiéndolo nn, en este capítulo no hubo muhco contra Sakura, pero en un futuro no muy lejano lo habrá, así que preparados eh??!!! xD.

Dejen reviews!!!! es el néctar de mi existecia!!!!!! ;-----; jajajaja xD ya en serio, me gustaría saber sus opiniones . Gracias de antemano.

Cuidense,

adios!!!


	2. Te declaro la guerra, Sakura Haruno!

Hola!!! Pues aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia!! espero les guste nuevamente.

La historia puede contener Yaoi/shonen ai (relación chicoxchico) si no te gusta... no se ni porque estás aquí, evitate un disgusto nn-

¿Eres fan de Sakura? Mejor retírate ¬¬, aquí habrá agresiones contra la muchacha... no me cae tan mal... pero alguien debía sufrir ¿no? xD

El fic es narrado por Sasuke.

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto..y Sasuke xD, yo sólo escribo el "detrás de cámaras".

Disfrúta!!!!!! nn

* * *

**Cómo matar a Sakura Haruno FIC: SasuNaru**

Capitulo 2: Te declaro la guerra, Sakura Haruno!!!

"- Te quiero.

¿Qué dijo!?"

No..¿qué? mi mente está muy lenta procesando esa información "te quiero" ¿de verdad lo dijo¿¡Y a mí!? Sólo pude quedármele viendo con la boca abierta mientras razonaba todo esto. 

-Ah!!! No,no,no!!! – apresuró a decir moviendo las manos negativamente- no creas que me gustas baka –mejor te lo hubieras guardado ¬¬ - lo que dije antes es por ser amigos …. Bueno¿lo somos no?

-Doobe – respondí ya cerrando mi boca y mis ojos, pase junto a él con las manos en mis bolsillos y en un susurro lo suficientemente audible dije – por supuesto que lo somos… y los mejores. – sonreí. Me siguió el paso.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – preguntó.

-No lo sé…. Unos diez minutos quizás para que salgamos del bosque y podamos ver la villa. Pero… creo que todavía falta cruzar algo de mar, así que nos tardaremos más.

- -.-lll que desgracia…. – puso su carita aburrida caminando con pereza.

-Ey!, de que te quejas, fuiste tu el que quisiste ser ninja ¿no? – le reprimí.

-Bueno sí, pero a veces es fastidioso ¿no crees?

- Ja!! Si tú eres el que siempre anda preguntando cuál es la próxima misión, usurantonkachi, además siempre tienes tiempo para pelear conmigo.

-Ahhh!!! – comenzó a jalarse desesperado el cabello- me crispas los nervios Sasuke!!!!!!! - volteo a verle.

-¿Sí? – le respondo en forma de burla junto con una sonrisa maliciosa….tengo un plan. Me acerco a él y le veo a los ojos…. No te pongas nervioso Sasuke!!!

- ¿Q-qué quieres teme?

-Siempre andas recalcando "Uzumaki Naruto será el mejor Hokage nunca antes visto" –imito su voz – y yo no veo progreso alguno.

-Ahhh!!! Maldito¿Quieres que te muestre mi progreso? Te derrotaré.

-Muéstralo.

Se abalanzó sobre mí tan rápido como pudo no dándome suficiente tiempo para esquivar así que los dos caímos al suelo, él estaba encima con sus rodillas cada una al lado del mi estómago, con una mano me agarraba el cuello de la playera y la otra tenía aman de puño con intento de golpearme.

-Ya verás, cuando me pidas clemencia sabrás que si he mejorado mientras tú no estabas.

Pero no creas, pequeño zorro, que he estado fuera por nada, también he aprendido.

-No lo creo- dije al fin.

Levanté mi rodilla y discretamente, para que no se diera cuenta, le golpeé ligero en el estómago, de la impresión perdió el equilibrio provocando que cayera totalmente sobre mi cuerpo y nuestras frentes chocaran…. ah!! Es un contacto muy fuerte!! Aléjate por favor si no quieres que te bese!!!! Nos miramos un instante más antes de que yo dijera:

-Oe, dobe, quítateme de encima…. Cualquiera que nos viera pensaría algo fuera de lo normal. ¬///¬

-¿Fuera de lo normal? – que ingenuo es ¬¬lll -¿A qué te refieres con eso Sasuke?

-A que pensarían que estamos haciendo otra cosa…

-¿Cómo qué?

-Dios mío¡Hemos llegado en el momento impreciso! – gritó Kakashi desde los árboles, habían llegando viendo en la posición en la que nos encontrábamos….- ¡USTEDES QUERÍAN TIRARSE UNO AL OTRO!!! –nos señalo con un dedo- Y NO ME ESPERARON!!!! - ¿en que cosas piensa éste? Pervertido ¬¬.

-Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ÒÓ – gritó enfurecida Sakura- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES?

-A eso me refería dobe…. ù///û

- ¿Yo?!!! – se levantó enseguida de mí lo más rápido que pudo- ¿revolcarme con ese teme? Jamás!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – me señalaba con un tic en su ojo.

-Vamos Naruto – el sensei llegó a su lado – no digas cosas de las que te arrepientas en un futuro.

-¿Eh? – creo que no entendió la indirecta …

-¿¡ESTÁS LOCO NARUTO¿¡QUÉ PLANEABAS HACERLE A MI SASUKE-KUN!?- la kunoichi llegó a ahorcar al chico.

-Sakura-chan…no puedo respirar… - era un escena realmente graciosa, se le salían los ojos de la órbita…. Pero esto debe acabar o si no la rosada si lo mata.

-Detente Sakura….

-¿Eh? – frenó el acto y volteó a verme- ¿Sasuke-kun?

- Ya no sigas, sólo estábamos peleando…

-cofcofconbesoscofcofcof – decía entre toses descaradamente kakashi…. Aunque ganas de eso no me faltan…

-… -no dije nada.

-Eso no implica nada Sasuke-kun, Naruto trató de hacerte cosas horrendas!!!

¬¬ Cuanto no quisiera que las hiciera…

-Ya te dije, estábamos sólo peleando, no es para tanto.

-Tiene razón Sakura-chan.

-Más te vale por tu bien Naruto!!!!! – le dijo alzando un puño.

-Jejeje- recibió como respuesta.

-Bueno, ya que interrumpimos a los enamorados…. Vayámonos a la misión ¿no?

- Eh , si – dijimos los subordinados.

Caminamos de nueva cuenta ahora todos juntos, nos faltaba poco para salir del bosque. Sigo con mi ritmo, pero de repente algo me pesa ¿Qué es?

-Sasuke-kuuuuuuun!!!!!! He visto una víbora.

-¿Y a mí qué?

-Es tu deber protegerme Sasuke-kun

-¿Y así te haces llamar ninja?

-Si, de hecho si.

-Eres una tarada… ¬¬

-No me insultes Sasuke-kun TT-TT , no es necesario ocultar tu amor con insultos.

-No estoy cubriendo mi amor, te odio¿No has entendido eso? Eres una inútil – cuántas ganas tenía de decir eso!!!!

-Sasuke tiene razón – comentó el mayor.

-Hey!!, ya dejen de criticar a Sakura-chan, sé que no hace mucho… pero no merece eso.

-Claro que sí ¬¬ -dije, y es cierto, se lo merece por el simple hecho de que te gusta.

-Tú no te metas Naruto ùú, no es de tu incumbencia esto.

-Sakura ¿estás loca o qué? – preguntó Kakashi – Naruto sólo trata de ayudarte en esto y tú le rechazas, míralo ahora!!

Uzumaki Naruto, mi orgulloso ninja, tenía su cabeza gacha… el comentario de la tarada le dolió…no es justo ¿cómo se puede poner así por alguien que no lo merece? Tú necesitas a alguien más atento contigo dobe!!! Por ejemplo…yo.

-¿Por qué lo dice Kakashi-sensei?

-Ash!!! – el jounnin se pegó en la cara con la mano y la arrastró hacia abajo- ¿Estás idiota? Naruto te quiere!!! Y tú le maldices!!!

-Ah, eso!!! Pues él a mí no me gusta, me gusta Sasuke-kun w . Él sólo estorba, es un crío que no sabe cómo comportarse, me molesta, yo sólo quiero que Sasuke-kun me acepte –volteó a verme con cara de "quiereme".

-Nunca lo haré. Ahora ¡quítate!

-Está bien… Sasuke –¿me ha llamado sólo Sasuke? Ahora si que está triste…- prometo no volverte a molestar…. Siento todo lo que hice.

-Que bueno que lo entiendas Sakura –observó Kakashi- Miren!! Ya hemos llegado.

Estábamos todos frente al una inmensa orilla de mar, a lo lejos se veía nuestro objetivo: la isla. Un poco más cerca estaba el barco que nos llevaría allá. Ya empezaba a hacer frío….. me hubiera quedado con mis cosas ¬¬ en vez de dárselas a ese dobe.

-Buenas tardes, jóvenes – no llamó un viejo, al parecer el capitán del navío – iba muy bien vestido.

-Buenas tardes¿podría llevarnos al País de las Nieves si es tan amable? – preguntó Kakashi.

-¿Oh¿Ustedes son ninjas de Konoha?

-Sí.

-Oh, Yukie-sama me habló de ustedes, claro que pueden venir, el viaje ya lo ha pagado ella.

-Que atento de su parte. Gracias – agradeció de nuevo el mayor.

-Síganme.

Así lo hicimos, subimos al barco no era tan grande, ni tan pequeño pero sí elegante. Nuestro maestro habló a solas con el señor, mientras nosotros nos acoplábamos.

-Bien chicos- llegó al fin- tardaremos un día y medio en llegar al país.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamamos.

-Verán, ya es de noche y sabrán ustedes que se dificulta la vista, en especial en el mar, por lo que zarparemos ahora, pero quedaremos a la deriva.

-Mmmm ya veo – dijo Naruto.

-Esta bien – dije y salí de ahí para ir a ver el mar de noche y ponerme a pensar un rato..de tanto que debo….

Recargo mis brazos en el barandal y apoyo mi cabeza en ellos viendo hacia el agua… se ve negro… es muy tarde…tengo sueño…. Empiezo a ver borroso… figuro algo ¿qué es? Siento calor en mis labios y un aliento cálido, abro los ojos lentamente… ese calor… ¿es sangre? Sí lo es¿pero de quién? Diviso unas órbitas azules delante mía ¿Naruto?!!!!! Ya aclarada mi vista veo en el estado en el que se encuentra..¿cómo puede ser esto?!! Está …no…él no….no!!!!!!!! está muerto!!!!!!!! No puede!!!! Yo…lo bese ¿Cómo despedida? No….no…. 

-Ahhh!!!! – grito despertando de tremendo sueño.

-Sasuke, al fin despiertas – me habló Kakashi. Todo mi equipo está observándome, toso.

-Naruto!!! – me levanto de golpe - ¿Dónde está?!!

-Teme ¿qué te pasa? Aquí estoy.

Menos mal, fue un sueño….. tan real…. No!!!! Sigue siendo sólo un sueño.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunto.

-Te quedaste dormido a orillas del barco, el peso ganó y caíste al mar, aún así no te despertaste, si no hubiera sido que pasaba por ahí te hubieras ahogado – explicó el rubio.

-Mejor ve a descansar, Sasuke – dijo Sakura.

-Sí- la apoyó el jounnin.

Me levanté, sentí un frío recorrer todo mi cuerpo y las ropas colgarme pesadamente.

-Pero primero vete a dar un baño, te enfermarás si no lo haces.

Estaba totalmente mojado, escurría…. Me veo todo…. No puede ser… ¿dónde está? No, no se ha caído…. El mar!!!! Ahí se quedó!!!! Tengo que regresar. Corro para sumergirme otra vez al agua.

-Sasuke ¿qué haces? –nuestro maestro me retiene por atrás.

-Necesito recuperar algo que ahí se quedó, en le mar!!!

-No, es muy tarde!! – seguía deteniendome.

-No sabes lo que es para mí!!!! – pero no me voy a rendir tan fácil, tengo que seguir intentando ir por aquello. Empezó a nevar.

-Entiende!!! – sujetó más fuerte – no podrás rescatarlo aún así!!!!

Tiene razón… debe ya estar en el fondo y por más que trate, nunca podré llegar, aún sea de día…. Lo perdí para siempre…

-¿Sasuke?

Caigo rendido al suelo, viendo el mar… maldito monstruo gigante… has robado y comido mi único tesoro, por el que valía la pena vivir… .Cobro de nuevo mi posición y sin decir nada me retiro, no planeo enfermarme, aunque no vendría mal hacerlo…

El agua está caliente, por la ventana puedo seguir viendo cómo caen los copos de nieve, cada vez son más, brillan igual que cómo lo hacía el collar…siento tristeza….

Termino de bañarme, me arropo bien y voy a mi cuarto, que comparto con Naruto y Kakashi. Con suma paciencia abro la puerta…¿¡PERO QUE DIABLOS…!? Ahora esto… no… no!!! No puedo ni hablar, estoy temblando…no puede¿Por qué siempre me toca sufrir?!!!

Sakura y Naruto estaba besándose… con mucho cariño… algo que yo nunca recibiría….nunca… yo… ¿cómo…? No… ¿pero…?...Creo… que no puedo obligarle a decirle con quien se besa… pero realmente quería darme esperanzas…. Que ingenuo fui…

Agacho la cabeza tapando con mi cabello mis ojos en los que, innecesariamente, creo yo, se acumulan lágrima que por ningún motivo deben de salir…no deben!!! Doy media vuelta y cierro la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte como para que notaran que había alguien ahí, espiándolos….

-¿Ah¿Era … Sasuke? – fue lo único que alcanzé a oír.

Regrese a donde principalmente fui, a contemplar el mar… ¿Sakura¿ella¿cómo pudo hacerle caso¿Cómo pudo preferirla a ella? Celos, celos, celos!!!!! Entiende Sasuke!!! Tú nunca tuviste oportunidad!!! Y aunque le dijeras iba a rechazarte!!!! Entiéndelo, él NO TE AMA!!! Punto, busca a alguien más y solucionado!!!

Que agua tan más bella, brillando con capa de hielo encima… parece como si contradijese mis palabras…. Pero no, ya decidí lo que hago y no habrá nada de interrupciones, sólo pensaré en alguien más. Me agarra el sueño… Naruto… es lo que digo antes de dormirme…

Alguien mueve mi hombro.

-¿Sasuke? Despierta idiota!!!

-¿? – es Naruto…

-Estas congeladísimo, ven vamos a la habitación!!! – me levanta.

-Déjame, no molestes – me suelto del agarre y me largo de ahí, lo primero que hay que hacer para olvidar es mostrarme frío con él, es duro, ni modo. Se queda impactado.

Voy yo sólo al cuarto, debo cobijarme, tengo mucho frío, al entrar veo algo brillante en mi buró , me acerco a ver qué es, junto hay una nota:

"Lo perdiste ¿verdad?,

en el mar se ha quedado,

un recuerdo va a ser

solamente, pero quiero

que uno nuevo comienze,

por eso te dejo este collar,

acéptalo, como compensación

del otro.

Uzmaki Naruto"

Y aún así sigue siendo amable conmigo…. A pesar de que ya no quiero verlo y trato de hacerlo sentir horriblemente mal… lo siento ¿por qué siempre me comporto así? Soy un tarado…. Al menos le daré las gracias. Tomo la joya y me la cuelgo, salgo de la habitación.

Caminando por el pasillo choco con algo.

-Sasuke –ku…. Sasuke!!! –exclama Sakura.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué nos espiabas a Naruto y a mí anoche?

-No sé que opines, pero esa también es mi habitación.

-Aún así, eso era algo personal…

-Mira, Sakura… te voy a decir algo….

-¿Qué?

-Yo no sé como alguien como Naruto se puede enamorar de una estúpida como tú y mucho menos besarla – ella abrió bastante los ojos- tampoco entiendo como puedes estas de tarada para no darte cuenta…

-¿De qué?

-Tu sabes a la perfección de que hablo, te digo, para ciertas cosas no eres una inútil.

Pasé de largo su lado pero ella me arrebasó corriendo. Llegué a donde estaban los dos… abrazados y dándose otro beso…¿ acaso son…n-o-v-i-o-s? Abro los ojos inmediatamente más de lo normal y dejo caer el nuevo collar al suelo…. Se percatan de mi presencia y voltean a verme.

-¿Sasuke? – me pregunta el rubio.

-Sólo venía a darte las gracias… pero veo que andas ocupado…

Mire con tanta rabia a Sakura, sé que esto son celos, sé que tengo envidia de la Basura, es una idiota, bastarda, tarada, inútil, estúpida, burra, mensa, marrana, es un pedazo de……

No lo puedo evitar… quiero ser yo quien te abraze, quien te acaricie, quien te bese, quien te haga sentir como yo me siento cuando estoy contigo…. Sólo quiero ser yo y no alguien que sólo te utilize….

A partir de ahora….¡¡¡¡TE DECLARO LA GUERRA, SAKURA HARUNO!!!! Nunca más dejaré que juegues con mi amigo, que lo utilices y engañes!!! Eres escoria!!!! De ahora en adelante, trataré de cambiar, para no dejarme por vencer, intentaré hablar…de ahora en adelante… ¡¡¡SERÉ EL AMOR DE TU VIDA, UZUMAKI NARUTO!!!

-.-.-.-CoNtInUaRá-.-.-.-

* * *

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capítulo, en lo personal a mi me encantó el final, muy lindo ¿no creen? Hay que humilde soy xD jajajaja. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios!!! si que me hacen sentir mejor y así escribo más!!!! He aquí las contestaciones nn: 

**Diva-chan:** _Jajajajajaja no prometo nada, no no es cierto, estoy pensando en actualizar cada semana para que así haya un orden, sólo estoy veindo que día hacerlo, pues a veces se me es un poco complicado, pero decuida nn._

**Yoko Elfen:** _Gracias por tu comentario!!! Claro que me leo tu fic, enseguida que termine esto, lo voy a buscar y ten por seguro que me verás ahí con un review._

**Amylee-x:** _Seeee!!! Todas/os nos emocionamos ucando pasa algo así!!! desgraciadamente, no fue un señor beso ;---;, pero ten por ¡hecho que habrá muchisimos en el transcurso de la historia!!!!_

**DraculaN666:** _Jajajajajajajaja xD creo que soy de esas escritoras!!! jajajajaja, no es que nos guste hacerlos sufrir (bueno, tal vez sí jeje) pero eso da emoción ala historia!!! por que ese es el chiste, hacer que la gente piense algo que al final no va a ser, pero se como te sientes, me pasa igual con otros fics que he leído jajajaja. gracias!!._

Cuidense,

adios!!!

Blu3 FaY


	3. ¿No este país era ya el de la primavera?

Hola!!!! Bien, ya está el siguiente capítulo!!! siii!!! xD jajajaja Espero no me haya tardado muhco úù. Bueno, todos sabemos que Naruto tiene dueño y es Sasuke así que no los molesten (alguien se acerca a aclarar algo) ¿Ah? Lo siento, hemos tenido un error textual: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto-san... y después a Sasuke xD.

Disfruten!!! nn

* * *

**Cómo matar a Sakura Haruno FIC: SasuNaru**

Capítulo 3: ¿Qué no el país de las nieves no era ya el país de la primavera?

-Oh, bueno, si quieren yo me puedo retirar y dejar que hablen un momento – ofreció la estúpida de mi rival ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? Ahhh ¬¬ no debí preguntar eso…. Bueno al menos yo tengo cerebro.

-No es necesario Sakura-chan, él venía a darme las gracias y ya lo hizo – el rubio trataba de detenerla.

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun -¿Naruto-…kun? OO – además debo ponerme linda para cuando lleguemos al país de las nieves.

¿Linda? Por Dios!!! Eres un asco!!!!!!!! Tú nunca podrás verte linda!!!! Eres horrible!!!!

-Tú ya eres linda – la alabó nuestro compañero.

-Lo sé – que vanidosa!!! –pero debo verme más linda ¿no crees?

-Ah!! Claro!!! –torcí los ojos, todo este capricho me está desesperando.

Ella se fue…¿se fue? Aleluya!!!!! Celebraría pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Bueno, ahora que tengo un propósito más en la vida…necesito saber … ¿son novios?

¿Por qué me tortura tanto esas palabras? Obviamente sabes por qué, Sasuke. Bueno, no importa….. ¡CLARO QUE IMPORTA…..Y MUCHO! Diablos, calma, calma ahora lo único que necesitas saber es sólo eso. Pregúntale, anda, nada pierdes.

- ¿Qué más quieres teme? –puso pucheros…- ya me quitaste mi tercer beso con Sakura-chan…

…¿Tercer…beso? Se han dado dos más!!!!!! iiaaaaaaaaaghh, ahora si te asesino Haruno!!!! Se supone yo sería el segundo beso de él…. No sueñes Sasuke…. ¬¬…

-Bueno, quería saber algo - ¿le digo o no?

-Qué

-Tú…. –si, no,si,no…- ehmmm ¿Tú y Sakura son novios? –Sí.

-¿Eh¿Por qué preguntas?

-Por nada, curiosidad –claro que tengo una razón!!!!! Te amo!!!

-Uhhh – puso ojos de saber algo- ¿Celoso?

-No!!!!! – Claro!!! Y mucho¿Por qué me torturo negando todo lo que pienso?

-Entonces….

….

1 minuto

….

2 minutos

….

3 minutos

….

….

No sé ni como llegué aquí…. Estoy en la gloria!!!!!! No importa ya nada en este momento!!!! Sólo quiero seguir así… en un banquete que nunca acabe…

Recuerdo que no le deje terminar la frase… tome sus mejillas y me acerqué a él, junté mi boca a la suya e hice presión… estoy loco ¿Cómo pude hacer eso? Esto me va a costar, dejará de hablarme…. ¡me vale!!! Por lo menos aprovecharé lo que acabo de cometer!!!!.

Comienzo a mover la boca, no si es la impresión o qué pero él la abre, dejándome entrar… ¡claro que acato sus ordenes! Mi lengua empieza a explorar la nueva cavidad ¡Que delicia! Cada vez quiere conocer más…se desespera…

¿Qué estoy haciendo? He perdido la poca cordura que tenía momentos atrás!!!!! No puedo seguir, él no quiere….

Me separo, tomando aire…. Cuanto no me hacía falta!!! Pareciera que estuviera cansado, no respiro con normalidad…. ¿Y ahora que se supone que haga¿Decirle: "Naruto, soy gay y estas buenísimo"¿Qué hago!!!?

-Yo… yo… -¿Para que empiezas a hablar si no tienes nada que decir!?!? –Bueno…Naruto…yo –él no cabía de la impresión – yo…… -suspiré agachando la cabeza- lo siento….

Me retiré de ahí lo más rápido posible… ¿Qué pude haberle dicho?¿"Oye, me gustas, odio a Sakura y por eso soy un egoísta que sólo quiere estar contigo"? No,no,no….. ¡soy un estúpido¿Y ahora cómo le verás a los ojos? Bueno, fácil, no lo veo y ya…. Pero es mi adicción verlo¿Sabes lo difícil que es deshacerte de algo cuando eres adicto? Ahh… pero después de esto no tendré el valor de mirarle….

-Wow Sasuke!!! –volteé, era Kakashi - ¿Quién diría que te atreverías a besar a Naruto? –para variar…vio todo…

Estaba viendo, otra vez, el agua… no tengo que responder ¿o sí?

- Si que quedó sorprendido…

-Ja…¿Y quién no? De repente llega tu mejor amigo, te pregunta por tu novia y te besa así como así, sin razón aparente alguna pensando puras estupideces …¬¬ - no estoy de humor para charlar….

-Si, tienes razón… pero…¿seguro que no le gustó? - ¿Qué¿Ahora se convirtió en mi psicólogo personal o qué?

- Obvio que no…. Le encanta, le fascina Sakura!!!!

- ¿Entonces por qué no se apartó? -…. Buen punto ¬¬u….

-De la impresión…. – ya, no hay que hacerse ilusiones.

-¿Y… qué tal que está reconsiderando eso? – deja de hacerme sentir peor!!!!

-¿De qué hablas? – aún así me dio curiosidad lo que dijo.

-Mira… - me señaló donde estaban los otros dos. Volteé a ver.

Sakura había vuelto y estaba empalagosa con él, trataba de darle un beso, pero él se resistía poniendo en vez de su boca su mejilla.

-¿…¿Qué hay de raro en eso? –pregunté.

-¿Cuándo crees que Naruto se abstendría de besar a Sakura?

-Hmmm, es cierto – acepté regresando mi vista al agua… - aunque puede ser que no quiera que Sakura se entere que nos besamos… y anda esperando limpiarse la boca o algo así.

-Qué cruel eres contigo mismo Sasuke…. Me das a entender que a Naruto le dio asco besarte.

-Hmn ¿qué, no es cierto?

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-¿Debo estarlo para darme cuenta? - ¿Por qué hablamos con puras preguntas?

-Claro, nunca juzgues por las apariencias. Por ejemplo, a simple vista yo puedo decir que eres guapo y fuerte….un antipático, engreído, egoísta y grosero – que buena ayuda ¬¬- pero ya conociéndote diría que eres guapo, fuerte, amable, atento… y admitámoslo, sigues siendo un egoísta, aunque no para todo, sólo para ciertas cosas.

Yo a simple vista, podría decir que eres un pervertido… pero conociéndote a fondo…mmm diría …. Que eres un pervertido!!!! ¬¬

-Bueno, piénsalo Sasuke… dile a Naruto por qué hiciste lo de hace rato… sé que esto no te va a ayudar…. Pero sí son novios – es cierto eso aun no lo confirmaba, pero ya lo tengo claro.

-Gracias.

Se fue, no estuvo mal hablar con él…. Aun así no estoy seguro, eso no evita quedarme con el collar, menos mal que lo recogí del suelo antes de hacer tontadas, de todas formas no tiene comparación con el otro que ayer perdí….

-Bueno equipo – habló Kakashi – prepárense por que como en unos 15 minutos llegamos a nuestro destino.

-Esta bien- se oyó decir del rubio.

¿Y si le digo… qué pensará¿Cómo reaccionará? Perdería su amistad en intentarlo… pero aun así ya no será igual desde el beso. Lo espero para aclarar las cosas…pero… nunca llega ¿qué pasa? Volteo, mmm con razón, está hablando con Kakashi… creo…. Que mejor dejo todo como está. Voy a la habitación, a recoger las cosas…

Llego, no hay mucho que recoger, siempre tengo todo ordenado…. Pero en cambio Naruto está hecho un desastre, apenas llevamos una noche aquí y tiene porquería y media. Hay algo encima de su cama… una hoja de papel…¿Qué es? Acércate a ver…. No debo…. Ni modo ya tome la carta….

_"Naruto:_

_Bueno, quería pedirte disculpas_

_Por todo lo mal que te he tratado,_

_De verdad lo siento._

_Estoy muy triste, por lo que sucedió_

_Con Sasuke –kun , por eso…_

_Quiero pedirte un favor:_

_Ayúdame a olvidarlo!!!_

_Seamos… novios… sé que puedo llegar_

_A quererte, y si no es así,_

_Al menos déjame intentarlo._

_Por favor, responde._

_Sakura"_

-¿ Qué haces con eso? – me preguntó un ojiazul muy molesto pero a la vez trataba de parecer sereno. Volteé sorprendido hacia donde estaba, me ha atrapado leyendo sus cosas.

-Naruto…- susurré…

-Como ves, Sakura y yo somos novios – me aclara ese hecho, no tiene por que hacerlo, ya lo sé- eso aclara tu pregunta ¿no? – habló sarcásticamente.

Dejo caer la carta en la cama, me paro derecho y cierro los ojos.

-Si – poco a poco recupero la vista – es… supongo…. Una alegría saberlo.

Dispuesto intento salirme de ahí, pero paso al lado de él y me sostiene de la muñeca.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó allá atrás? – no lo culpo de querer obtener una respuesta, la cual aún no sé cual es.

-Te besé – decido contestar… ¿para qué ocultar?

-Eso lo sé…pero¿por qué?

¿Por qué?¿POR QUÉ¿Aún no es claro lo que siento?

-Tienes a Sakura… no es necesario que lo sepas –contesté a secas, y me solté de su agarre. Vamos lo más rápido posible…

UHF, al fin estoy fuera uu. Entonces… si lo está utilizando, Sakura a Naruto…. Maldita!!! Hey Sasuke!!! Que tú no eres el más indicado para hablar de eso….

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? – otra vez Kakashi- ¿ya hablaste con él?

-Ya – le conté lo que pasó.

-Ya veo…. Bueno, yo ya hablé al respecto con él…

-¿Qué hiciste que????????!!!!!!!!!

-Le dije que había visto todo….y él me preguntó por qué…. Y yo le dije….

-Que diablos le dijiste Kakashi!!!!!!!!???? – lo tome de su chaleco y lo empezé a zarandear, era el mismisimo diablo en persona….

-Tranquilo, yo le dije no estar seguro de lo que pasaba, que te preguntara a ti, además es tu declaración, no la mía – dijo mientras yo lo soltaba y el se sacudía- pero ya toma tus cosas, ya llegamos.

Así lo hice, entré de nuevo a la habitación, suerte que no fue solo, kakashi también lo hizo…

Salimos.

-Muchas gracias señor!!! – se despidió el mayor. Bajamos del barco, pero me dí cuenta de algo….

Otra vez el maldito dilema ¿Qué hago? Sí, pero… no…¿eso es un más o menos? No!!! Debo decidir Sí o sí, no es no!!!!! No, sí…que…no!!!! Ah!!! Maldita mente!!!!!! Ya sí!!! Si quiere o no hablarme muy su problema!!!!

-Ten – le extendí mi capa, no recordaba que no traía sus cosas para el frío.

Lo miró como si fuera una cosa rara… después se volteó hacia Sakura, la egoísta que ni al verlo le prestó nada. Su acto si que me dolió… nunca volverá a ser lo mismo… Me percaté que Kakashi me miraba como con lastima y tristeza… no tengo ganas de discutir, mejor larguémonos ya.

Comenzamos a caminar, el pueblo estuvo cerca, muchas personas andaban con abrigos y guantes… momento…. Yo me acuerdo de este lugar…. Diferente…. Era…. Verde…. Esperen….

-¿No este país se convirtió en el país de la primavera? –pregunté en voz alta. El jounnin volteó a verme… creo que es el que más caso me va a hacer después de esto….

-¿Qué no podemos tener de vez en cuando nieve otra vez? – preguntó con un toque histérico una voz muy conocida.

-Yukie-san!!!! – exclamó el pedazo de tonta… si, Sakura ¬¬.

-Oh, discúlpenla – anunció su asistente – anda un poco traumada por que no sabe que pasó…

-Entonces¿para eso nos llamaron¿Para descubrir el misterio y cuidar de la campesina que debió ya haber llegado?

-Correcto – siguió la asistente.

-Auch – algo me golpeó, fue una bola de nieve ¿quién fue mi atacante?

-Oh, lo siento… estaba complaciendo a MI novia…. – correcto, fue Naruto.

Lo miré con tristeza oculta, bajé un poco la cabeza, no tanto, y me giré a seguir con la plática.

-Pues, TU novia, puede defenderse sola ¿no crees? – le dije de espaldas- para eso es un ninja, a menos que sea una idiota, inútil que no sabe cuidarse sola – tenía que desahogarme.

-Ella no es nada de lo que dijiste!!!! – estalló.

-¿A no? – le desafié volviendo a verle -¿Quieres ver? – lanzé un kunai a la muchacha, creo que ahora si perdí toda la dignidad que tenía, si le pasa algo me condenarán a muerte, tanto que había trabajado para que me aceptasen de nuevo.

-Sakura-chan!!!

Kakashi intervino a tiempo para que a la estúpida no le pasara nada.

-Sasuke¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó.

No contesté, seguía triste, no puedo aguantar tanto, bajé la mano que seguía alzada por lanzar el arma, me volteé y me alejé de todo. Oigo que me llaman, no quiero saber anda, voy a intentar perderme en este país….

·-·CoNtInUaRá·-·

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. A mí se me hizo muy triste ;---; pero ni modo, al final de todas formas... Sakura tiene que morir jajajajaja. A que no se esperaban el beso!!!!!!! jajaja, al principio pensé en ponerle de título al capítulo: "el segundo beso" o algo así, pero iba a ser muy obvio entonces opté por que no jejeje.

Gracias por sus comentarios!!!:

**DraculaN666:** Si, cualquiera declararía la guerra!!!! xD jajajaja y es cierto, lo peor de todo es que ella cree que está celoso de ella...pobrecita jajajaja eso valioso que pierde Sasuke... muy pronto saldrá por qué es tan importante.Gracias por el comentario!!!

**naruke17:** Muchas gracias por escribir!!! Jajajaja pues aquí tiene el después, espero te haya gustado nn.

**yo-chan1:** A mi tmabién me encanto la promesa que hizo hacia Naru!!!! Y oh, sorpresa!!! creo que si la cumplió eh?...Aunque... no ha salido del todo bien .>u jejeje pero al menos va progresando xD.

**Kerkira HiwAtem:** Que bueno que te haya gustado!!!! Jejeje, te entiendo con eso de Sakura, sólo le pone más difíciles las cosas al Sasunaru úù, pero, obtendrá su merecido jojo.

**Tentenisadragon:** Subnormal perdida... jajajajajaja xD, es cierto, no me había dado cuenta que así la dejaba, jejeje pero da gracia jojo. Claro que no puedo dejar a Tenten atrás, es una de mis personajes favoritas!!!!! Pero, (¿por qué siempre hay peros úù?) no te preocupes... pronto saldrá...demasiado, diría yo jejeje.

**Diva-chan:** Me alegra que te vaya gustando!!!!! eso me entusiasma mucho para continuar escribiendo nn, espero este capítulo también te agrade.

**girl-uchiha:** Me hace feliz que te este gustando la historia ;u; jajaja. Y no hay por que con lo del review en tu historia!!! Está muy genial como para no dejarte unas felicitaciones!!!! Hasat lo tengo como una de mis historias favoritas!!! nn, gracias por escribir .

Me encantaría seguir leyendo sus comentarios!!!! Eso me anima a continuar. Muchisimas gracias!!!!

Cuidense,

adiós,

Blu3 FaY 


	4. A mis trece años

Hi!!!! Mi volver con otro capítulo, lo sé lo sé, está atrasado, demo... ustedes comprenderan los examenes fianales no?? jajajaja. No les entretengo más, así que aquí les dejo lo siguiente, ah!! por cierto, gracias por los reviews!!!!

* * *

**Cómo matar a Sakura Haruno FIC: SasuNaru**

Capítulo 4: A mis trece años: Cuando las hormonas empezaron a independizarse.

No se han molestado en seguirme, pues sí ¿para qué¿para que le vuelva a llamar tarada a la tarada? Mejor se lo han de querer ahorrar ¬¬.

Ahhh… de plano que si necesito ir a un psiquiatra¿lanzarle un kunai a "esa"? Bueno, es el primer paso de mi historia:

"Cómo matar a Sakura Haruno

Guía para aprendices

1.- Lanzar un kunai a la muchacha, de preferencia cuando no haya nadie cerca, pueden intervenir."

Lo iré acomplementando, conforme encuentre más pasos. Sigo caminando… cerca veo una zona restringida, es un bosque. Hay barandal así que por el momento ahí me quedaré, recargo mis brazos, algo me deslumbra, bajo mi cabeza para ver que es… es su collar…el collar que marcó… nuestra amistad… qué melancolía…

-.-.-fLaSh BaCk -.-.-

-Sasuke-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – otra vez, como cada día de esta semana en especial, se me abalanzaba para coger mi brazo…- mañana es tu cumpleaños¿Quieres que salgamos juntos?

No es que me caiga mal… pero es muy empalagosa.

-Ehh… no Sakura, tengo que entrenar.

-Pero, al menos tomate un día libre!!! Nunca descansas!!!

-No.

-Bueno, bueno, subordinados, esténse en paz, luego de amoríos. Tienen que marcharse ya. Menos ustedes dos, Sakura, Naruto.

-En ese caso hubieras dicho márchate Sasuke ¬¬ - contesté a Kakashi.

-Si, de hecho si Sasuke, tú has entrenado a la perfección.

-Ey!!! Yo también lo hize bien Kakashi-sensei!!!!- se quejó Naruto, el fastidioso de Naruto!!!! El tarado de Naruto!!! Ahh cómo lo odio!!!! No sé ni por que le ayude la vez en el país de la Ola…

-No tanto para ser un gennin, Naruto – respondió el mayor.

-Claro que si!!!!Ey tú!!!! No te vayas!!!! – me señaló con el dedo al darme la vuelta, pues ya me iba a mi casa ¿para que meterme en tanto embrollo?

-¿Qué quieres usurantonkachi?

-Teme!!!! No me llames así!!! No te largues!!!

-Ya tengo el permiso de irme!!! Tu no me detendrás, además estoy cansado, y mañana hay que volver a entrenar!!! – repuse.

-Ya estate en paz Naruto!!!! Tu te quedarás y él se irá, punto!! – le regañó el jounnin.

-No es justo!!!

Nahh, ya me fastidió estar aquí, mejor me largo. Ya voy lejos y aún así sigo oyendo los insultos a mi persona de parte del tonto ese y los "no insultes a Sasuke-kun, Naruto!!!" de Sakura… ella, no puedo quejarme, es un buen miembro de nuestro equipo, es lista, y además muy atenta conmigo… aunque un poco temerosa… debería de darle clases para que eso se le baje…. Además se emocionará por estar conmigo ¿por qué le atraigo tanto? Bueno, puede que algún día me case con ella….

Sin darme cuenta he llegado a mi casa… que…soledad… pasar por tanto… de lo que recuerdo…. Itachi…. Maldito Itachi!!!! Estúpida rabia que me viene al entrar a mi casa!!!! Mugroso hermano que me ha corrompido la vida…. Pero… sé que le venceré… algún día me vengaré….

Ya estoy en mi cama, concilio el sueño pronto, quedando con el pensamiento de lo más cruel para matar a mi hermano…

"Itachi…te extraño…" es lo último que alcanzo a pensar…

….

-Hmn…- que es eso que tanto molesta a mis ojos??? Los abro un poco… Dios me voy a quedar ciego!!!!! Tanta luz de repente me mata!!! Bueno, ya me acostumbre, aunque sigo viendo raro…. ¬¬.

Hoy otro día para entrenar, nada de festejos, así que vamos a bañarnos. Me levanto y voy a la regadera, es época de calor el agua fría caerá a la perfección. Salgo de bañarme y de nueva cuenta, como todos los días, voy al puente a reunirme con mi equipo.

Ya casi por llegar siento un mal presagio…

-Sasuke-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – era eso ¬¬ algún día de estos esa niña me a romper la espalda…- Felicidades!!!!!!!!! – me abraza… hace mucho que nadie lo hacía… eso me reconforta. – Toma…- se sonroja.

Cojo la cajita de regalo que me extendió y lo abro, que curioso… una cajita musical, es linda…

-Emm… gracias – le digo cortésmente, ya que hacía tiempo que nadie a quien yo apreciara me regalaba algo.

-Felicidades Sasuke ///- me felicita Kakashi.

-Gracias – vuelvo a decir al recibir una bolsita con kunais.

-Naruto!!! No seas mal educado, felicita a tu compañero – regaña el mayor.

-Hmn ..- bufó y en tono de desesperación dice- Fe-li-ci-da-des…. Teme – el insulto lo dice en voz baja, aunque logro oírlo .

Algo incómodo le respondo:

-Gracias, usurantonkachi…

-No me llames así!!!! – replica.

-Ey, ey ey!!! Basta de rodeos, hoy tendremos el día libre por el cumpleaños de Sasuke, así que haced lo que quieran, pero, recuerden qué deben hacer Sakura, Naruto.

-Si – respondieron los dos y en una bola de humo desapareció..¿cómo hará eso? .. Un día le preguntaré.

-Sasuke-kun – se cuelga de mi brazo – hoy es un día muy especial, por eso estaremos el equipo 7 juntos, para conmemorarlo .

Yo no quiero, pero …si no hay de otra…

-Está bien, sólo comeré con ustedes y me voy – aclaro, no planeo estar todo el día cerca de ese dobe…

-Bien, entonces vayamos al Ichiraku – y sin más, salió con nosotros dos Naruto disparado al puesto de ramen, en un santiamén ya nos tenías ahí comiendo. Ni siquiera me dio opción a escoger… es MI cumpleaños…. Por eso me cae mal, es muy precipitado ¬¬.

Terminamos de comer en silencio, salimos del lugar.

-Como dije, yo me voy- doy la vuelta.

-Pero… Sasuke-kun!!!!

-Déjalo Sakura-chan, de todas formas tenemos algo que hacer ¿recuerdas?

-Cierto úù, nos vemos Sasuke-kun!!!

Los tres nos alejamos en sentido contrario. Voy a entrenar, aun en temprano, son como las cinco…

-Jat!!! – grito, es la centésima vez que lanzo a puntos ciego mis armas, afortunadamente no he fallado ninguna, pero si no practico el entrenamiento se vendrá abajo… han pasado una…¿hora?... No sé, estoy cansado. Me recargo en un árbol y me siento, tampoco soy robot para andar siempre activo…

….

¿Por qué?...¿Por qué…¿... tuve que salvarlo? Si bien sabes que no te cae bien Sasuke, lo sabes!!! Pero entonces…¿por qué¿Miedo a ver morir a alguien? Puede ser… pero yo mismo iba a morir al salvarlo…¿por qué? Vuelvo a lo mismo, no entiendo que fue lo que hice aquella vez… en el País de las Olas… tal vez quería demostrar que tanto podía llegar…o quizás estar con mi familia… ahh… no lo sé….

-Sasuke-kun!!!!!!!! Sabía que te iba a encontrar aquí

-¿Ah¿Sakura?- ¿qué hace aquí?

-Te olvidaste de esto en el puesto de ramen úû – me entregó la caja musical. Es cierto, no me acordaba de ello.

-Ah, lo siento, gracias – la cojo.

-Podrías … - está nerviosa a leguas se nota- …¿acompañarme?

-¿a dónde?

-Por favor!!!

-Esta bien… ¬¬

Me paré de donde estaba y la seguí.

-Sasuke-kun… eto… espero te la hayas pasado muy bien hoy ///

-… - no de hecho fue un fiasco.

-Eh… bueno… mira!!! La casa de Kakashi-sensei!!! Vamos!!!

No pude negarme, me tomo de la mano y me llevó hacia allá, tocó la puerta, nadie contestaba.

-Mmmm no hay nadie, entremos.

¿Pero qué quiere que hagamos ella y yo sólos!?!?!?!? Abrió la puerta, de una cabeza rosa, vi una amarilla muy cerca de mí.

-FEEELICIDADE SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!! – se aferró a mi cuello.

-Eh... Ino… me asfixias

-Lo siento ///

Ví a mi alrededor, una fiesta sorpresa.. ¡wow, que genial!! (nótese el sarcasmo).

-Felicidades Sasuke – se escuchaba por todos lados.

Había varias personas, Kakashi, Iruka, el Hokage, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Lee, Neji, ellos ni los conozco bien… Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino y otra gente que en mi vida he visto!!! Faltó alguien… ahí está, Naruto… ¿Y qué me importa si vino o no? Empezó la música y el licor, todos se divertían, para variar yo era el más aburrido, sentado y recargado en la mesa viendo como Sakura e Ino se pelean por quien se sienta a mi lado, a veces desesperan, TenTen platicando con Neji… Kakashi con Iruka…. Hinata con… ¿NARUTO¿Pero qué…¿En vez de que ese dobe venga a mí a hacerme plática para que me entretenga está con ella? Ni siquiera me ha regalado nada….y más importante aún ¿Por qué me importa lo que ese estúpido hace?

//Sabes por qué…//

Dios!!! OO que fue eso….

//Soy tu conciencia tarado ¬¬//

Ah… ¿y qué demonios quieres? Yo soy tú al final de cuentas…

//Pero yo sé toda la verdad más que tú//

Y cuál se supone que és?

//¬¬ y dices que somos uno….//

Ya dime

//Bien, te decía que sabes a la perfección por que te importa tanto que ande hablando con Hinata…//

No…

//No te niegues, lo sabes…//

No!!! Insisto no sé…!!!

//No quieres verlo con nadie más por que…//

No!!!! Es mi amigo, es sólo eso!!!! No planeo admitir cosas que no son!!!!

//Idiota tu lo ….//

No pude seguir discutiendo… mis ojos se centraron en una persona en especial y se abrieron por la sopresa…

-¿Naruto?...-susurré.

Él estaba siendo abrazado por Iruka…¡ni siquiera me había dicho "hola"¿y ya está ligando con alguien que no es yo?!?! Siento… como si hubiese sido traicionado… pero ni siquiera somos nada!!!! Ash, buf, que fastidio, tarado zorro mejor me largo ¬¬#.

Así lo hice, salí de la casa y me dirigí al prado. ¿Cómo se atreve…? Maldito Iruka¿Cómo se atreve a tocar a MI Naruto..!?!?!? … esperen…¿mi?... no…

//Que bueno que lo comprendes//

Yo…. Yo…. YO NO PUEDO ESTAR CELOSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO PUEDO, Y MENOS DE ÉL!!!!!!!

//Claro que puedes, el chiste es que lo aceptes//

Y que demonios se supone que debo aceptar???

//Dilo//

No

//Dilo!!!//

NO!!!!

//Que lo digas de una maldita vez!!!!!!!//

… No!!!

//Lo sabes a la perfección…//

No es cierto, somos amigo y punto!!!!!

// Dime…¿acaso los amigos tienen celos y deseos de se sólo de ellos?//

…. ….

….

SI!!!!!!!

//¬¬//

-¿Sasuke?

¿Quién me habla? Volteo… Wow, el rey de Roma se digna a hablarme!!! (sarcasmo)

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué no puedo hablar con mi amigo?

Claro!!!, pero no si me estoy poniendo a discutir conmigo mismo sobre que siento por ti!!!!

-…

-De hecho…. Venía a decirte…Felicidades… - sacó una cajita de su bolsillo- y también entregarte esto- me lo extendió, yo lo tome – hace casi medio año, tú me salvaste de Haku, casi mueres, y nunca pude decirte "gracias"… ahora lo hago, y realmente… te apreció y reconozco como amigo, aunque a veces no lo demuestre, pero este obsequio marcará nuestra amistad.

-… G-gracias… - lo abrí, ahí había un hermoso collar con un cristal .

-Yo tengo su opuesto – se abrió un poco la chaqueta y tomo entre su mano otro collar que tiene forma de luna menguante- supongamos que la luna representas tú, y elcrital yo, entonces así llevaremos siempre un pedazo del otro… pero… esto es muy cursi ¬///¬ por favor no le digas a nadie.

-Esta bien….- entonces si es esto…- gracias por el regalo…

-Que bueno que te gustara, yo regreso a la fiesta, deberías tu entrar, al fin de cuentas es tu cumpleaños.

-No tengo ganas, mejor quédate conmigo –diablos¿qué dije!?!?!?

-¿Qué?

-No nada.

-Bueno….

Se dio media vuelta y regresó a la casa, un presente… de él… algo que vale la pena conservar…

//Admítelo!!!!!!!!!!!!//

…

…

me gustas…Naruto…

No puedo creer lo que acabo de decir, no es posible!!! No!!!! Debo confirmarlo!!!!! Tengo una idea!!!

Regreso a la fiesta, dispuesto a verificar que las palabras anteriores sean verdaderas… pero… Sakura esta sentada al lado de Naruto, el cual está muy feliz, ella está muy cerca… acariciándole la mano… de repente la copa que en mano yo traía se rompe…

…

MALDITA ZORRA ESTÚPIDA¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ACERCARTE ASÍ A MI NARUTO¿Qué PRETENDES?? Y TODAVÍA ME MIRAS CON CARA DE PREPOTENTE…ahh… ya entiendo… tarada idiota!!! Intentabas darme celos?!?! PUES NO CREAS!!!!! SI TENGO CELOS ES POR NO ESTAR CON ÉL, NO CONTIGO!!!!!!!!!!!

AH!!! QUE MOLESTIA!!!!!! Mejor regreso a mi casa….¬¬# salgo azotando la puerta, creo que les vale, mejor, así nadie me sigue…

Llegando a ella destrozo todo a mi paso : jarrones, vasos, platos, todo!!!! Y en mi cuarto…

tin tun tin tun tiririn tiririn tiri tiri ri

El ceño se me frunció, volteé a mi cama ¿qué mejor que desahogarme con eso? La maldita caja de regalo de la idiota esa, la imbécil!!! La tome en mis manos, la acaricie como si fuera un gato y… crac sin piedad la aventé al suelo como si de la propia pelirrosa se tratase, la destroce sin control hasta que ya no quedara nada, un estúpido recuerdo ¿para qué lo quiero si puedo quemarlo, destrozarlo, atropellarlo..!!!?!?!?!? Vamos a dormir, necesito calmarme ¬¬#, ya pensaré en lo rápido que esto pasó.

….

¿PERO QUÉ ES ESTO¿POR QUÉ MI CUARTO ESTÁ ASÍ DE DESORENADO!?!?!?

"me gustas…Naruto…" recordé… ahora entiendo… ¿pero cómo pudo ocurrir tan rápido¿así como así?

Me levanto, me baño y visto para ir a entrenar con el equipo… aún no entiendo ¿cómo? Ya voy caminando para allá.

¿Cómo pude pensar eso¿Cómo pude creer que me gusta Naruto…? Auch..

-Perdón- exclamo, he chocado contra alguien- ¿Naruto?

-¿Sasuke? Ten más cuidado teme- ¿qué hace aquí?

-También tú dobe – me extiende la mano para levantarme, se la tomo… y ¿por qué diablos estoy tan nervioso? Creo que me he sonrojado, que vergüenza¿Por qué actúo como colegiala enamorada? Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¿qué diablos me pasa!!!?!?!?!?

-Vamos al puente.

-… si.

Caminamos en silencio, mi corazón está muy agitado, por qué¿Será que es cierto lo de anoche?,¿ será que lo negaba tanto que terminé amándolo? Ah¿qué es lo que me ha llegado encima?

-Sasuke-kun!!! – quítenme a esta cosa de encima!!!!!! Es muy pesada!!! Y empiezo a odiarla!!!!!!

-Bájate!!!

-Pero….

-Sakura, entiende que el muchacho es fuerte, pero no para cargar elefantes – sólo con ayuda de Kakashi, la mocosa se bajó- además tenemos entrenamiento.

-Si –contestamos.

Toda la mañana nos la pasamos ejercitando, ya que las misiones no se presentaban. Terminamos cansados, yo me recargué en el barandal del puente, la idiota se sentó en el suelo y Naruto trepó un árbol para recargarse.

-Bien, descansen -¿qué no ve que lo estamos haciendo? ¬¬ - y luego se retiran, lo han hecho mejor que otras veces. Por cierto, Sasuke¿y ese collar?

o////o

-Me lo regaló una persona especial. – de reojo alcanzé a ver cómo Naruto se sorprendía.

-¿Ah, si y quién?

-Un amigo.

-Tu novio??

-NO ¬///¬

-jajajajaja sólo bromeaba!!! Bueno, yo me retiro. – se esfumó.

-Igual, adiós – la plasta rosa se fue, sólo quedábamos él y yo.

Volteé a verle y quede shokeado, nunca me había puesto a pensar en lo lindo que se ven sus ojos, tan azules, y su pelo tan rubio… que ganas me entran de besarle….o///o ¿qué estoy pensando? Diablos,… creo… que sí ME ENCANTA NARUTO!!!

-ahhh –oigo un grito, para variar se está cayendo. Corro hacia donde está, justo a tiempo para estar debajo de él, está encima de mí, nos vemos cara a cara. Intento abrir la boca pero… no puedo… intento decir "te amo" pero no quiero…

-Lo siento jejeje – se levanta.- peso mucho, mejor me voy, ah!! Y gracias por ser tu amigo – se marcha.

Me vuelvo a levantar y veo como se va…. ¿por qué no puedo decírselo¿Por qué no puedo simplemente abrazarlo¿Pro qué no puedo comerle a besos? Por que él no me quiere, y aún sabiendo eso, no puedo controlar estar ganas que siento por tirarlo al suelo y probar esos labios… no puedo controlar las malditas hormonas!!!!

Y aunque no pueda, tendré que mantener esto… en secreto.

-.-.-EnD fLaSh BaCk -.-.-

Entonces… me habrá dado su collar¿para ya no tener una parte de mi a su lado¿Para conmemorar el fin de nuestra amistad? Sigo viendo la luna del regalo. Tantas cuestiones trae, y ninguna positiva cada vez peor como: "Trágate tu mismo tú orgullo y deja de ser mi amigo" ¿Por qué me los obsequiaste?...

-¿Sasuke?

-¿ah?- volteo a ver quien es- ¿TenTen?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-ahm no nada, pensando…

-¿En quién?

-No tiene importancia, pero dime ¿estás tú sola?

-Ehm, no vengo con Neji, por una misión, pero nos enviaron un mensaje para quedarnos a averiguar lo que pasaba aquí.

-Entonces ya somos más, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi y yo, también estamos aquí por lo mismo.

-Sí, lo sé, de hecho me han mandado ellos a buscarte.

-TenTen!!!! – se oyó a lo lejos. Volteamos, para colmo era el rubio.

-Naruto!!! Mira a quién encontré ya!! – me señala.

Justo cuando llega me quito el collar.

-Toma- se lo extiendo.

-¿? – no comprende lo que trato de decirle.

-Es tuyo, tú lo compraste a final de cuentas.

-¿Estás tratando de decir que aquí llegó nuestra amistad?

-Yo ya no puedo tener tu amistad…

-¿qué?

-Necesito… -en susurros hablé- tener tu amor.

Los dos presentes se sorprendieron bastante.

-Me…gu-s-tas – al fin puedo liberarme de eso… -lo siento.

Dejé caer el dije al suelo que se hundió un poco en la nieve y me fui ¿por qué siempre tengo que huir?...¿por qué siempre tengo que sufrir¿por qué siempre tengo que….amarte?

·-·CoNtInUaRá·-·

* * *

Kyaa!!!!! este capitulo en lo personal no me agrado UU, dió la idea que quería explicar, es decir, lo del collar y cómo Sasuke empezó a odiar a Sakura, pero no salió como esperaba, pero bueno, espero les haya agradado aunque sea un poco .

Gracias por los comentarios!!!!:

**Amylee-x:** jajajaja cierto¿no que tú no lloras Sasu-chan? (Sasuke: no me llames así, y lo de llorar... bueno este es un caso especial es Naruto ¬) ¬¬ quién te entiende??? Bueno, descuida Amy, claro qeu tendrá un final sakura jojo si supieras como es, pero no puedo dar detalles y lo verás hasta muhco después, por que tengo planeado que esto va a durar bastante jejeje. Gracias!!!

**Keiko Akatsuki:** Yo lanzo dardos a la imagen xD jajajaja. Si si lo se, no debería de andar Naru-chan con ella, pero él no sabe lo qeu siente por sasukito... supongo que hasta ahora, que se le ha declarado... Me alegra que te gustara el fic, me haces sentir bine , gracias!!!

**DraculaN666:** Si tuvo muy triste ;---; pero ni modo, en cierta forma, Sasu se lo merece por abandonar a Naru, pero al final espero que sea feliz xD. Descuida, ya checaste que no se perdió en el país jajajajaja. Gracias!!!

**Diva-chan:** Que bueno que te guste el fic u, espero este capitulo no te haya descepcionado uu ya que no estuvo del todo bien, pero buneo... jajajaja. Gracias!!!

**girl-uchiha:** Me alegra que gustaras del capítulo!!! si, no se por que kakashi tenía que intervenir úù (es que sakura debe sufrir más jojo) sobre Gaarita-chan (gaara: hey solo girl-chan puede decirme asi ¬¬) perdon perdon, bueno gaara-sama (OO) tiene una aparicion especial en el fic, demo, no prometo que sea pronto, pero si que salga muhco . Gracias!!!

**Tenten-haruno-chan:** Ne, ne, TenTen ia salio, te dije que seria pronto wii jejejeje. No habia pensado en eso!!!! y me vienen muchas ideas para continuar!!!! además que varios me han sugerido tanto que si asi sigue la cosa va a estar para largo jajajaja. gracias!!!

**Kerkira HiwAtem:** Jajajaja hacer paz con Itachi para que mate a Sakura, que genial!!! See, kakashi es perve jajaja pero es MI perve jaajajaja xD si, ya quisiera jajajaja . Sasu no se perdio afortunadamente jajajaja pero pues ya ves, se le confesó kyaaa w !!! y Descuida, no estás loca, todos lo estamos jajajaja. Gracias!!!

**Harumi-Chan:** Yo tambien siento feo por Sasukito, demo a veces siento que se lo merece por abandonar a Naru. pero ya tendrá su felicidad jajajajaja.Gracias!!!

**pyocola024:** Que bueno qeu te gustó nn y es cierto, a mi me caía cualquiera mejor que Sakura, es que no sabe hacer otra cosa que no sea llorar!!! Hubo un tiempo, en el examen Chunnin que realmente la aprecié, pero después sinceramente se hizo una inútil ¬¬ jajaja. Gracias!!! nn

Como siempre, me agradan sus comentarios, así que por favor dejenme sus duda, sugerencias, lo que sea!!! que de eso vivo yo ;w; jajajaja.

Cuídense

Adiós!!

Blu3 FaY


	5. ¿Celos?

Hi!!! Pues mi volver con otro capítulo nn... sé que tarde, así que pido disculpas, trato de llevarlo regular, y últimamente he podido actualizarlo por semana, así que probablemente (no es seguro, pueda que antes o después) será así, traiga un capítulo cada semana...trataré jejej u. Bueno, espero este capítulo les guste también .

Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews!!! Disfruten!!!

* * *

**Cómo matar a Sakura Haruno FIC: SasuNaru**

Capítulo 5: ¿Celos?

-Ehm… mmm –mustió TenTen aún un poco lejos puedo oírla, pobre, la deje en una situación incómoda para ella…¿¡pero qué rayos me importa ella!? Debería preocuparme yo por la idiotez que he hecho!!!!

De esta si no me salvo!!!!!

Naruto tosió, más por hacerse notar que por que de verdad estuviera enfermo. En sí no he caminado nada… ¿estoy tan tonto como para no hacer reaccionar a mis piernas?

-Eh, TenTen …-comenzó a hablar- vayamos con los demás, Kakashi nos quería reunir a todos…

-Ah, si es verdad – se dirigió a mí – él quería hablar contigo Sasuke.

Paré mi caminar… si es que lo estaba… no me vendría mal desahogarme con él… golpearlo bastaría…

-Enseguida voy…

Se oyó que se iban alejando, para reunirse con los demás…

"me gustas.." malditas palabras!!! Bueno, al menos… ahora lo sabe y entiende la razón del beso... y el por qué lo acoso con la vista …¬¬ esto último espero no lo haya descubierto --lll ¿Qué pensará ahora de mí? "Eres un asqueroso gay, yo amo a Sakura-chan!!!" ya logró oírlo cuando tenga la oportunidad de estar a solas con él… ahh… en fin… esto pasa por seguir los consejos del "sensei". Doy media vuelta para encaminarme hacia la reunión… wii que grata va a ser (si, sarcasmo xD)…

Parece que sólo estaban esperando por mí…

-Al fin llegas Sasuke – habla Kakashi- Bien, ya que estamos todos aquí comenzemos.

Con que esto son todos, Naruto, Sakura ¬¬#, TenTen, Neji, él y yo…

-Como se darán cuenta, la misión es para investigar que diablos sucede aquí, por qué cayó nuevamente nieve… no creo que sea muy difícil, así que lo que haremos será lo siguiente, nos dividiremos en tres grupos, irán a investigar, y a las ocho en punto nos reuniremos aquí ¿entendido? Ah!! Y Naruto… ¬¬ no hagas estupideces... –al aludido sólo sonrío…

-¿Y cómo van a ser los equipos Kakashi-sensei? –preguntó TenTen.

-Sencillo, Naruto con Sakura, tú con Neji – estos se sonrojaron un poco – y yo con Sasuke – ya se para que quiere que seamos equipo… que chismoso es… aunque si ayuda en algo…no, no es cierto, es mentira, no ayuda en nada… -entonces… separemonos!!!

Neji y TenTen se fueron al oeste de la villa, Naruto y Sakura al este…. Y nosotros quien sabe…

-Iremos a comer un helado n///

-¿No se supone que estamos en una misión Kakashi?

-¿Qué importa? Ya tenemos a cuatro encargándose ¿no? – que aprovechado es… ¬¬u – entonces ven.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección al centro de la ciudad, le seguí… ¿qué más podía hacer?

Entramos a algo que se le acercaba a un café…que incómodo es esto… todavía un bar…pero.. ¿un café? Nos sentamos, mi vista, aparte de dar con Kakashi, daba a la ventana.

-Bien –comenzó a hablar después de pedir algo para los dos de tomar- ¿qué ha pasado?

Antes de poder responder, llegaron dos bebidas calientes.

-Pues tú que crees – comenzé a beber- hice lo que me aconsejaste…

-¿Y qué sucedió?

-Que ahora me odia por decirle que me gusta… - empezé a tomar. A lo mejor la cafeína me emborracha…

- Pues también cómo se lo has de ver dicho ¬¬ -imitó mi voz – "me gustas dobe, te quiero comer" mientras le tocabas sus partes privadas…

-Ni que fuera tú!!!!! ¬¬#

-Vale, vale, no me compares, pero entonces ¿cómo estuvo?

-Pues no pasó nada…

-¿Qué no pasó nada!?!?! Dios!! Sasuke!!! Le dijiste que te gustaba!!!

Tiene razón…

- Después de eso no pasó nada, me iba a retirar, el muy cobarde de mí para esas cosas… pero después salió lo de la reunión entonces vine… pero para variar TenTen estaba ahí

-¿Se lo dijiste enfrente de ella?!?!

-See…

-Con razón te va a odiar, que vergüenza ¬¬ - cuanta ayuda…

-¿Qué no tienes algo mejor que hacer como leer tu libro?

-Ahhh –supiró – TT/// pues desde que Jiraya regresó sólo ha sacado un tomo que es de "cómo aprender a ligar", ya lo terminé, ahora no sé que hacer… -con razón se mete en mi vida… voy a escribir una de esas guarradas a ver si así se entretiene…

-…

-Voy a pedirle a Jiraya una versión exclusiva… -comenzó a hablar el sólo… mi vista se distrajo yendo hacia la ventana.. son ¿Naruto y Sakura? Si son ellos…

La muchacha trata de besarlo, pero no se deja, no por que quiera provocarla, sino por que … ¿le desagrada? Ella grita, hasta acá dentro se oye:

-Ay, Naruto¿Por qué no me dejas besarte? Somos novios!!! – sigue intentando y él le pone el cachete…¿qué está pasando? Empieza a hablar, pero bajo….¡Sharingan!

"Sakura…yo… es que…quiero…ahh…que terminemos…." ¿¡QUÉ!? Ella y yo estábamos con la misma cara de asombrados…. ¿Quiere que terminen¡Pero si era su sueño!

-Sasuke… cierra la boca… ¬/// - decía Kakashi…

-¿Eh?- Pregunté sin quitarle la vista a mis compañeros… y la cerré… ¿tan asombrado estaba?

-¿Pero qué diablos dices Naruto!?!?! –otra vez se oyó el grito- ¿No se supone que me querías!?!?!

Otra vez tuve que leer sus labios…

"Precisamente eso… te quiero, más no te amo…" o.ô "lo siento, Sakura, me caes bien, pero como amiga, no como algo más, aparte… no creo poder ayudarte a olvidar a Sasuke… encontrarás a alguien que sí pue…" No terminó, la maldita esta lo bofeteó¿qué se cree?

-Sabía que eras un bueno para nada!!! – se dio la vuelta y se encamino a quien sabe donde… dejando a Naruto ahí, aún con la cabeza de lado ..pero él… ¿esta sonriendo?

-Sasuke…¿qué piensas? – es cierto… estaba hace rato hablando con Kakashi…le veo… ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Estaré tan obsesionado que imaginé todo esto…??

-Estaba viendo discutir a Sakura y Naruto…

-Por eso..¿qué piensas? Toda la conversación se oyó hasta acá…tú tenías la boca abierta… ¿qué vas a hacer?

-… -entonces… fue real lo que sucedió… pero sigo preguntándome ¿por qué?... – no lo sé… -negué con la cabeza, me paré – debo irme… - y salí, mi maestro sólo me miró… creo que sabe cuan confundido estoy…

Ya afuera… le busco… no está… ¿a dónde habrá ido?...Vamos a buscarlo… aunque sea consolarle con mi presencia…no creo que eso le agrade… ¬¬

Estoy casi a las afueras del pueblo y aún no le veo….

-Sasuke-kun!!!! – (inserte canción de Scary movie tuntuntun) ¿Sakura? Volteo lentamente…preparándome para el susto de mi vida…

-¿TenTen, Neji? – la chica que hace rato me había llamado era ella…ahh… fue todo un alivio… -¿Qué sucede?

-Veníamos para…

-Neji!!!!! – vimos los tres quien llamaba… ahora si es ¿Sakura? Dios, el mundo está colapsando empezando por mi declaración…

- ¿Podrías venir un momento? –dijo al ya estar cerca con nosotros… -Ah!!! Hola Sasuke-kun …

¿Otra vez el maldito "Sasuke-kun"?...Ni que fuera tu amigo ¬¬….

Neji parecía más que confundido… sus ojos decían: "¿Quién es esta loca..?" mientras que TenTen veía con rencor disimulado a la rosada… será qué…. ¿le gusta Neji?...

-¿Quién eres? –al fin contestó el chico Hyuga.

-Sakura ¿te acuerdas de mí¿Las misiones que hemos realizado?

-No.

-Sakura… la que se cayó en un barranco y tuviste que ayudarla por traer los documentos encargados…¿te acuerdas..?

-Ahh… aquella estúpida…

-¿Eh?

-Nada ¿qué quieres?

-Ven conmigo un momento

-¿Para qué? – empezó a jalarlo en dirección al pueblo… - Ey¿qué demonios haces?

-Neji!!!! – exclamó su compañera de equipo…. . Se alejaron ahora por completo.

-Bueno¿qué querías decirme? – me dirijo de nuevo a la chica.

-Ehm?? –apartó al fin la vista de donde se había alejado Neji… enseguida la agacho muy triste… parece como si su caso fuera igual al mío… ella lo quiere…él no le hace caso… ahh al menos no se le ha confesado…supongo… volvió a mirarme- Kakashi-sensei quiere que nos volvamos a reunir para ver la información que obtuvimos…

-Está bien¿ahora?

-No, dijo que había personas que necesitaban tiempo que pensar…quien sabe a que se refería… - obvio que a mí… ¬¬ - nos citó en el hostal por la noche…

-Está bien…

-Oh, TenTen… aquí estás!!! –una nueva voz se aproximaba…

Sólo pasó delante mía y detrás de la castaña a quien tomó de la capa y se la llevó algo brusco…. Todo fue tan rápido…

-¿Naruto-kun, qué haces? – fue lo último que se alcanzó a oír.

¿Qué hacía aquí él? Tanto que lo estuve buscando y al fin aparece¿Y ahora que demonios quiere de ella?...

Han pasado ya dos horas desde que ellos no aparecen….tal vez…sólo tal vez… a Naruto le guste ….¿ella? NO!!! No puede ser!!!! NO, NO, NO ,NO,NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Calma Sasuke… estás siendo muy precipitado… mejor ve a la reunión que se te está haciendo tarde… echo una última mirada… que tal si aparecen… pero no…

-Bueno, sólo faltan Naruto y TenTen – dijo la voz de Kakashi… Sakura estaba triste… Neji con cara de enfado…¿qué habrá ocurrido? Él también mira ansioso la entrada…. No llegan… no llegan… otros diez minutos….

-Al fin apareces Naruto…- otra vez el jounnin.

-Jejejeje- se tocó la nuca con un brazo- lo siento… tenía… deudas pendientes…

-¿Y TenTen? – preguntó el ojiblanco.

-¿ah? Ah!! Ella!!! Mmm me dijo que necesitaba aire… que iba a tomar un paseo y recolectar algo de información…

-Ve a buscarla Neji…. – el chico estaba muy alterado…¿eso quiere decir que siente lo mismo que ella?... no lo sé…

Él salió. El peliplateado volvió a hablar.

-Bien, en ese caso mañana daré el anuncio, puesto que nos faltan dos personas… pueden irse….

Los tres nos quedamos con cara de "tanto para nada" que fastidio, bueno, entonces daré un paseo. Salgo de ahí, me voy a un lugar apartado, cerca del bosque…

Increíble lo que puede cambiar dos palabras en toda una amistad… desagradable… lo que pasó en la mía…. Y curioso… terminar con Sakura…. ¿por qué lo hizo¿se supone la quería un montón no? Puede que sienta eso por TenTen….no, no creo…. O…. por mí. No seas idiota Sasuke!!!!! Eres un tarado¿cómo se te ocurre eso? Jamás va a ocurri!!! No te ilusiones, no siempre eso es bueno!!!!

-¿Sasuke? –esa voz…¿Naruto? Volteo…

¿Qué hago?¿Qué hago?!!!! Estoy muy nervioso…. Y ¿si viene a reclamarme¿se acordará de lo que dije¿Qué le digo? Ignóralo!!! Si eso es!!! No le hagas caso!!!

Regreso mi vista a donde estaba, me levanto y camino para regresar al hostal…

Pone su brazo delante de mi para detenerme…

-Ahhhh!!!!! TEME!!!!!!! – me lanza un puñetazo el cual logro esquivar ¿tan enojado está?

-¿Qué te pasa? – le reclamo esquivando otro golpe más…

-¿Qué me pasa? Me dices que te gusto y luego me ignoras tarado!!!! Eso me pasa!!!!

No le puedo recalcar nada, tiene razón, sólo me daré a la tarea de dejar que descargue su furia, evitaré los golpes.. eso ya lo hago, pero es persistente.. debo de hacerme para atrás…

-Eres un imbécil desconsiderado!!!! – esquivo.

-Por tu culpa me siento como ahora!!! – esquivo de nuevo.

-Termine con Sakura por tu culpa!!!! – la trata…de ¿igual?

-Y luego, después de confesarte…y darme un estúpido beso… - sabía que para él eso no significaba nada… doy más pasos para atrás… -ME HACES SENTIR CELOS!!!!- ¿ce…los?

-uahhh!!!!!!!! – no me he fijado, el camino se acabó, estoy cayendo… por el barranco…esa frase me distrajo tanto…

-SASUKE!!! –alcanzo a oír y ver su cabeza asomarse…

-ach!!! – he caído, mi cabeza golpeó una roca, empiezo a sentir caliente…sangre… que…creo que… me estoy quedando inconsciente…veo borroso…y luego negro… "me haces sentir celos" y aún como estoy no puedo evitar seguir oyendo eso… no puedo… no …puedo…

-.-.-.-CoNtInUaRá-.-.-.-

* * *

Bien... primero que nada debo aclarar una cosa...es que no sabía como dejarlo claro jejeje )... Sasuke sí quedó inconsiente, es más que nada para el cap. siguiente n.n. Ahora... sé que estuvo corto.. pero debía ser así T-T jejeje pues sirve para lo que sigue jajajaja.

Muchísimas gracias por sus ánimos, de verdad que me hacen feliz ;w; :

DraculaN666: Jajajaja, tienes razón, se tardó bastante en declararse...y para colmo... ¬¬ Naruto no dice nada, aunque ya mostró indicios amorosos hacia él ...kyaa!!!! w jajajaja eso es algo bueno... ya verás en el siguiente capítulo xD. Gracias!!!

NarutoandHinata: Me da gusto que sea mi fic el primer yaoi que lees ;w; me haces sentir privilegiada jejeje. Espero este capítulo también te haya gustado. Tampoco tengo nada (cruel) contra Sakura, hay momentos en los que de verdad la admiro... pero si hay otros que sinceramente no la soporto ... pero bueno, gracias!!!

Amylee-x: Sasuke!!! sentado (bien Inuyasha xD) no mates a Amylee-chan ¬¬... ¿qué no ves que te está dando tu apoyo para que al fin puedas ser feliz con Naru? Tienes razón... él se está desquisiando xD... Creo que si tendrás que darle un buen coscorrón a Naruto jejeje... no contestó nada... pero bueno, al menos ya dió señas de que por lo menos siente celos jejejeje. Aquí no le pasó nada bueno a Sasu... pues quedó inconsciente y demás... pero bueno, el siguientee capítulo trata de... (Inner:Calla la boca¿qué no ves que estropeas esto?) Gomen, gomen u jejeje... ya verás lo que pasará jejeje. Gracias!!!!

Rey-San: Me alegra muchisimo que te guste nn, me dan ánimos para seguir jejeje. Es que la historia debía tener sus momentos chistosos... y después los amorosos jojojo... jajajaja. Gracias!!!

Harumi-Chan: Desgraciadamente...uu Naruto no correspondió (descuida ya recibió un golpe de parte mía jejeje) pero demostró algo más: celos... lo cuál, por muy insignificante que sea, le agrada muchisimo a Sasuke jejeje. espero este también te haya gustado. Gracias!!!

Keiko Akatsuki: No sabes cuántos me alegra que te guste!!!! es genial, pues así me inspiro más TTwTT jajajaja. Espero no hayas asfixiado a una de tus amigas jejeje. Gracias!!!

Kerkira HiwAtem: Gracias por la comprensión TTuTT, lo bueno es que ya terminé con los exámenes jejeje...es un alivio . Es bueno saber que te agradara lo de los collares y eso, es tierno... es como si se hubieran comprometido en algo ¿no crees? xD. La confesión... pues sólo puedo decir que pobre TenTen por seguir ahí, ha de ver sido muy incómodo xD. Gracias por el comentario!!!!

Yoshiki-kun: OoO... no creí que alguien leyera el otro fic, el de Tsubasa, bueno sí... pero siento que ese estaba muy pobre T-T... al menso trataré de terminarlo .. gracias por los ánimos nn, ah!!! y también es bueno saber que vendrás a leer esto.. me alegras mucho!!! Gracias!!!

Rinix: Jajajajaja, es cierto, es cierto, el chico Uchiha es un celoso mira toco a Naru por el hombre Sasuke¿QUÉ RAYOS CREES QUE LE HACES A MI NARUTO? nada, nada... ¿ves? &$ celoso jajajajaja y pues, desde que regresó se hizo lindo w ... sólo con Naruto... por que si no es un desgraciado TT-TT jajajaja. Gracias por el review!!!

BlackLady-AoD: No llores, te presto a Naru un rato (sasuke: No, es mío òó) ah, ya ya perdón sasuke ¬¬. Descuida por lo de Sakura... algo malo le pasará... aunque la verdad no sé si matarla en serio... voy a pensarlo u.

Kaoruxchan: TwT que emoción que te guste mucho!!!! al principio pensé que no sería mucho del agrado de las fans uu, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que al menos a ustedes les agrada, y con eso me conformo nn. Esperaré con ansias tu fic (si ya l o subiste, perdón, pero no he podido ir a checar nuevas historias ) Gracias!!!!

girl-uchiha: Me acuerdo de tu historia y me pongo a llorar T-T, pero bueno, aun así esperaré la siguiente jojo. Nee... de Gaara les doy mis bendiciones para una buena vida social, amorosa y económica (xD) y sobre lo de no hacerlo gay... mmm va a estar dificil, aunque ya encontré una manera de como no!!! nn, así que descuida, además a mi tampoco me agrada mucho así... aunque no me quejo de los fics que lo ponen, jejeje. CUenta conmigo para tu boda ;) jejeje. Gracias!!!

StarFive: Qué bueno que te guste mucho!!! me entusiasmo jajajajaj xD, la historia debía tener un centro de atención (aparte de la pareja más encantadora w ) así que decidí a Sakura... como he dicho, no tengo nada contra ella, es que a veces is cae mal --... bueno, gracias!!!

Kororo HitachiinO-o: que bueno que te gustara mucho!!! eso me alegra , espero este caopítulo tambiién te haya gustado mucho nn. Gracias!!!

norico asamiya: Siii!!! Kakashi tiene que ayudar jojo... aunque ya lo está haciendo jejeje, ya verás en el siguiente capítulo... esta todo planeado!!! ahhh no puedo esperar para subirlo (si tan solo ya lo tuviera listo... uu) Gracias!!!

Tenten-haruno-chan: Pues TenTen... nah, solo anda ahi, jejeje, ahora no sabe que hacer... pobre, la dejaron en una situación incómoda... pero bueno y del collar... mmmm... luego lo descubrirás ;). Gracias!!!

yo-chan1: Uh, Sasu...a dónde te llevaste a Naruto?? jojo...bueno, regresan pronto para continuar esto eh??? xD Persona rosa... xD jajajajajaja eso estuvo genial!!!!! jajajaja te la encargo eh?? sólo no la dejes tan mal que debe seguir apareciendo en este fic jejeje. No te preocupes por no leerlo, me alegra que lo hayas hecho aunque sea despues . Muchas gracias!!! PD: Los delirios... descuida, yo tmabién los hago xD.

Muchas, muchas gracias por los comentarios, siempre me entusiasman a seguir y seguir!!!, En el siguiente capítulo habrá algo...¿se podría decir inesperado? aunque creo que se lo imaginan xD.

Me gustaría seguir leyendo sus opiniones, que puedo o no mejorar... gracias de antemano!!!

Cuídense,

adios!!!

Blu3 FaY


	6. ¿Estaré soñando?

Hola!!!! bien, mí volvió con un nuevo capítulo, algo más largo de lo normal... no tanto...pero algo es algo ¿no? xD jajajajaja. Bueno, espero que lo disfruteis tanto como yo al escribirlo. y Gracias opr sus comentarios.

Disfrutad !!!!!!!

* * *

**Cómo matar a Sakura Haruno FIC: SasuNaru**

Capítulo 6: ¿Estaré soñando?

¿Eh?... Abro poco a poco los ojos… veo borroso ¿dónde estoy? Alzo mi mano… tengo suero… entonces… estoy en el hospital… pero…¿por qué?

"Me haces sentir celos" "me gustas" …todo, absolutamente todo regresó a mi mente, el beso, la caída…TODO….ahora que lo recuerdo…¿Cómo es eso de que lo hago sentir celoso¿Qué es lo que le pasa? Aún no recuerdo por qué terminó con Sakura ¿por qué? Agh!!! Me duele la cabeza…. ¿será de tanto pensar? No, no creo… subo la mano, para sentir…tengo vendajes… es verdad…golpeé al caer…oh… y está saliendo sangre…tengo que hacer algo para pararla… me siento poco a poco en la cama…miro alrededor a ver si encuentro algo con que pueda curarme o llamar a alguien…¿qué!?!

Naruto… está sentado cerca de la cama, con los brazos y cabeza apoyados en ella…está durmiendo… que lindo se ve… volteo a la ventana… es de noche…más bien madrugada, no debió de haberse quedado tan tarde, sabe que voy a estar bien…

-Hmn ¿?...- comienza a despertarse…ve a su alrededor, sigue medio dormido- ¿Qué suce..? Sasuke, acuéstate!!! –me tumbó de nuevo a la cama.

-Au!! – me quejé, eso duele mucho…

-Lo siento, pero no debes hacer movimientos bruscos, te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte teme.

-Eso ya lo noté ¬¬

-Eh… si jejejeje… etto… eh… yo quería pedirte disculpas… lo siento de verdad… por mi estupidez caíste…

-¿Cuántos días llevo aquí?

-Ehmm –hizo amán de recordar- un par de días… no reaccionabas… han pasado muchas cosas, se anda haciendo de primavera aquí y ni sabemos por qué…

-Mmmm… y los demás??

-Han de estar dormidos, pero se han dedicado a recolectar información….

-¿Les has ayudado?

-No, no tenía pareja, Neji y TenTen…pues nada ha pasado entre ellos, es decir no han peleado y eso, Sakura no quiere verme, por lo que Kakashi me dijo que yo te cuidara…mencionó algo de que Sakura podría violarte….

-Ya veo… ¿te lo has pasado aquí todos estos días? Deberías ir a descansar… no creo que sea muy entretenido estar aquí con alguien inconsciente….

-Pues, no importa… es cierto que no es divertido pero… no me quejo -sonrió… que encantadora sonrisa…eso me recuerda… necesito aclararle algo.

-Naruto… -comencé serio, esto necesita solucionarse.

-¿Eh?

-Lo que te dije hace unos días…y lo que pasó en el barco… -agaché mi mirada…es vergonzoso recordar lo estúpido que me comporté- por favor… olvídalo, volvamos a ser amigos… y no recuerdes que esto sucedió….por favor…

Hubo un momento de silencio, demasiado incómodo, por lo menos para mí.

-No puedo…- contestó al fin… es triste oír eso…

-Entiendo… ha de ser… muy incómodo… así que… por lo menos… no me odies….

-Yo….

-Sasuke-kun!!!!!!!!! – de tanta platica se hizo de amanecer, y la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando entrar a la… niñata esta, por no decir otra cosa, y a Kakashi – me preocupe muchísimo por ti!!!! no sabes cuánto!!! Te quiero tanto!!!! No sé que haría si algo te pasara!!!! – me abrazó.

-Aléjate- ordené, no tengo ganas para soportarla más…

-Por si no sabes…Sakura –habló el jounnin- los humanos si necesitamos respirar…- lo dijo lento como hablándole a un perro.

El rubio se rió por lo bajo…¿y quién no? Prácticamente le había dicho monstruo.

-No entiendo a que se refiere sensei…

-Olvídalo¿cómo estás Sasuke?

-Pues sólo siento que me caí de un barranco de quien sabe cuántos metros, que me duele la cabeza y nada más.. no es nada grave – mejor sarcasmo no se pudo.

-Me alegro ///- como siempre, cuando no se trata de mi vida íntima… no escuchó lo que dije…. –Bien, sólo veníamos a ver si ya habías despertado, así que nos vamos.

-Pero sensei…quiero seguir aquí con Sasuke-kun- replicó la plaga rosa.

-Entiende Sakura, aquí no podemos entrar con animales, me costó mucho convencer a la enfermera que te dejara entrar…

-¿Qué intenta decir sensei? –preguntó molesta.

-Que ella pensaba que traías a un animal escondido…

-Ah…- que ingenua es… como no se da cuenta??

Se dieron la vuelta y despidieron con la mano.

-Sakura es a veces un poco…tonta…. ¿no lo crees?- Preguntó Naruto. ¿un poco….? Mejor me reservo mi comentario…

-…

Y el silencio se hizo de nuevo, era para matarse… no sé que hacer…es incómodo todo esto….

-Oe…Naruto… -volteó a verme- necesito saber…. Que por favor… no me odiarás.

Me miró, no dijo nada… suspiré.

-Es…triste…saber, que por mi estúpida culpa…la mejor amistad que he tenido se haya roto…de todas formas… gracias… por habérmela dado.

-Sasuke… - se paró de la silla en la que estaba…- ¿de verdad tu piensas… - colocó un rodilla encima de la cama- …que puedo odiar… - colocó sus brazos cada uno al lado de mi cabeza, esto está poniéndome muy nervioso…- a una persona tan especial?... Tal vez no sea el momento ni el lugar adecuado pero…

Me…me….me…..¿está…besando? Si…es cierto… y que dulce lo hace!!! Poco a poco cierro los ojos…y disfruto…si esto es un sueño, por lo menos lo disfrutaré… por más que duela al despertar de él… nos separamos después de degustarnos uno al otro por minutos…

-No, no, no, no!!! Esto es un sueño, despierta ya Sasuke!!! –me digo en voz alta, dándome golpecitos en la cabeza, a ver si con el dolor despierto.

-Esto no es un sueño Sasuke –habla – de verdad pasó… -vuelve a sentarse en la silla.

Volteo a verle.

-Si es real…entonces… -no, no es posible!!! -… no hagas bromas pesadas Naruto!!! ¬¬

-Es que no son bromas pesadas… -habló con seriedad…- De verdad…yo… TE AMO… y créeme que es difícil decirlo, en especial a ti -////-… pero… desde la vez en que me besaste… me sentí diferente…me gustó esa sensación, me dio miedo aceptarlo, por eso te traté mal, quería olvidarlo, pero mientras más intentaba, menos podía y más aún cuando me dijiste lo que sentías, después quize intentar hablar contigo, para ello…corté con Sakura, ella sólo me quería para darte celos…eso no me agradó. Cuando por fin te encontré, estabas hablando con TenTen no sabes cuan mal me sentí… eran celos… estaba celoso de no estar en su lugar y hablar contigo…. -////-, estaba muy enojado cuando por fin encontré un tiempo para hablar a solas contigo, y más cuando me ignoraste…

-Lo siento…- logré articular…oír todo aquello, viniendo de él …

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Apuesto a que tú pensabas que yo no te quería, por lo menos de la forma en que tú deseabas… sería yo el que te pida perdón por no habértelo dicho antes…

-…

Me senté con dificultad en la orilla de la cama…un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo… de felicidad..o quizás del dolor, no lo sé… sin más, sin saber si es sueño o realidad, le abrazé dejándome estúpidamente vulnerable… correspondió al acto.

-Sasuke…

-Hmn?

-Qué cursi eres..

WTF!?!? oô…. ¬¬ ahora muy cursi… si sólo te estoy abrazando!!!...tal vez por eso, yo nunca he hecho algo así… si no lo quiere…bien.

-…- me separo de él pero no me suelta…. - ¿no se supone que era muy cursi? ¬¬

-Sí, pero… -///- me gusta así…

-Pues no te acostumbres…

-Que malo eres…

Momentos de silencio…

-Yo… -comenzé, seguí en un susurro- también te amo… ·///·

-¿eh? Qué dijiste?

-Nada.

-¬¬ …

Ahora si nos separamos, volví a recostarme en la cama… todo pasó… tan rápido, ni siquiera sé… ¿qué somos ahora¿amigos con derecho…. o qué?

-Naruto…¿qué… -estaba apunto de preguntarle eso cuando llega la enfermera de entrometida ¬¬.

-Disculpe jóven…

-Dígame-responde cortésmente mi, sí, MI rubio.

-Temo que debe retirarse, ha estado usted estos últimos días todo el tiempo aquí, creo que debería descansar….

-No, me quedaré…

-Naruto –le digo- tiene razón, mejor ve a descansar, estaré bien… -voltea muy robóticamente su vista hacia mi insinuando "me voy a quedar y punto".

-El joven tiene razón, no hay por que preocuparse, tiene una compañía, no se quedará sólo.

-¿Quién?-contestamos a la par.

De atrás de la enfermera, salió muy diabólicamente la plaga rosa…con una sonrisa macabra…

-Hola…Sasuke-kun- no tardó en estrujarme… me falta aire!!!

-Suéltame!! –le ordeno, afortunadamente lo hace.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra verte, me sentía tan sola!!! Y ahora ya podremos acompañarnos mutuamente.

-¿Quién dijo que te extrañaba? – sorpresivamente yo no dije esto, fue Naruto..ehh jejeje ¿celos? Jojo.

-Ah, Naruto…- dijo sin importancia… - yo sé que Sasuke-kun me extrañaba, por que nos amamos ¿verdad? – me mira…. Es increíble que ella misma se crea sus mentiras…

-¿Qué no te das cuenta Sakura? Él no te ama!!! – igualmente, se me adelantó, yo no hablo.

-Me adora – vuelve a abrazarme…

-Bien, joven, tenemos que irnos – la enfermera agarró a Naruto por el brazo y se lo intentó llevar. Afuera sólo se oían sus gritos: "Que no ve que mi amigo está por ser acosado sexualmente por esa plasta rosa!?!" jejeje que bueno que se preocupe, pero no crea que voy a dejarme hacer eso ¬¬.

-Bueno… ahora que estamos solos Sasuke-kun..¿qué deseas hacer? – poco a poco se sube a mi cama ¿qué¿intenta insinuarseme? Como si estuviera bien proporcionada ¬¬

-Nada, quiero estar en paz y punto.

-Pero… no hay nadie viéndonos jejeje

-Sakura – la quito de encima- entiende, yo nunca te he querido, ni amado, nada!!! Nunca!!!

-Ahhh…- suspira- sabía que estarías así, pues te has golpeado la cabeza…. Mejor vendré mañana, que sueñes conmigo

-Créeme, no lo haré…

Al fin salió de aquí!!! Bueno, creo que ahora sólo me queda intentar dormir…

(Día 1)

-Al fin despiertas nn …- es cierto, ya es de mañana, volteo a ver quien habla….que bien, es él.

-Buenos días –digo aún algo somnoliento.

-Ven, siéntate y desayuna.

Voy, me siento, pero no desayuno…

-¿Pasa algo?

-Ehmm… -¿cómo decirlo? Veo la comida… no es tan antojable- no quiero desayunar esto…

-… -me mira como si quisiera matarme..es tan adorable!!! – ahora te lo tragas!!!! Me costo mucho convencer a la enfermera que me dejara entrar a la cocina, y luego rogarle a la chef que te preparara esto exclusivamente para ti!!!!

Y todo eso por mí… w

-No quiero… -insito… me vale que lo haya hecho por mi, se que es …. Ehmm ¿lindo? De su parte pero… no voy a comerme algo que no quiero.

-Come.

-No.

-Come.

-No.

-COME!!!!

-No.

-ÙÛ De alguna manera tendrás que comer….

-No lo creo…

-Aun tenga que inyectártelo, comerás eso!!!

Uh…tengo una mejor idea…

-Quiero comer otra cosa –aclaro.

-OÔ qué?...a ver si ahora si puedo convencer más fácilmente a la cocinera ¬¬#...

-Ven. Te lo diré al oído.

-¿Eh?...mmm bueno –se me acerca, noto su nerviosismo…un gran paso Sasuke, tu presencia lo pone nervioso!!! Jejeje.

Lo tomo de los hombros y atraigo su oído a mi boca:

-Quiero comer… -empiezo- ….te

-¿AH? –al principio fue un tono dudoso, después comprendió.

No le dejé terminar y lo besé. Al principio sólo fue un contacto en los labios… después lo junté más hacia mí, puesto que tengo mis manos en su nuca, del acto entreabrio la boca, sé que es un poco… penoso…pues hago movimientos muy tímidos… pero no quiero presionarle a nada. Lentamente junté mi lengua con la suya…oh…¡¡esto sí es un desayuno!! Comenzé a moverla con un poco más de agilidad, claro evitando asustarle o algo, él llevó una de sus manos a mi cabello, y la otra a mi cuello…cuánto me estremece su contacto!!! Empezó a mover más su boca, buscando acercamiento, no puedo negármele ¿o si? No, definitivamente no, así que no me hice del rogar, como siempre, e intercambiamos saliva, algo que así podríamos tener los dos del otro.

Se me fue acercando más, provocando que todo el peso se me viniera, por lo tanto, caí de espalda en la cama, donde estaba sentado, y él encima de mí ¿pero importó? Para nada, seguimos con lo nuestro… desgraciadamente ¬¬, tenemos pulmones que necesitan aire, así que tuvimos que separarnos.

-Besas… muy bien – me dijo.

-Esto no es nada. -Alardeé

-¿no? – se quitó de encima mío y se sentó a un lado, hice lo mismo.

-No –choqué levemente mi frente con la suya.

-¿Y… me puedes demostrar que es lo mejor que haces?

-Ehmmm…. –un poco de curiosidad no afecta nada jejeje- ¿de verdad quieres saber?

-Sí – puso unos pucheritos muy lindos….

-Pues tendrás que esperar hasta que me recupere, ya que por tu culpa me caí…

-¬¬ gracias por recordarlo…

-De nada , cuando quieras….- jejeje, me encanta que se enoje, en especial por que ahora puedo hacer esto: Abrazarlo y darle pequeños besos en su cabeza, y claro, lo ando haciendo.

-Eh.. Sasuke…

-¿?

-Tengo que irme, prometí ayudar a Kakashi-sensei en todo esto.

-Es cierto – digo sin soltarlo, entre menos lo haga, más tiempo se quedará, volteo a la ventana- Parece que ya es primavera en su totalidad…¿aún no saben lo que está pasando?

-No…. El collar lo tiene ahora ya la Princesa Yukie, pero nos dijo que pronto se lo volvería a dar a la anciana, cree que ese es un amuleto que protege a la anciana….

-Mmmm, bueno….¿vendrás mañana -///-? – es algo vergonzoso preguntar eso, aunque tengo unas ganas inmensas de que si regrese.

-Oh, claro¿Crees que voy a abandonarte? No, no ,no al menos una vez al día necesitas del "reconfortante calor de una voz humana" o… -sonrió muy pícara- una boca jejeje.

-¬///¬

-Bueno, me voy – se levantó de la cama – regreso mañana.

Se fue saliendo, pero paró y volteó a verme con una cara malefica…

-Y comete eso que ya te dije que no recibí tal paliza de la enfermera por nada!!!!

-Esta bien…

Salió ahora sí. Tiene razón, no hay que desperdiciarlo, así que vamos a comerlo.

Pasó el tiempo y ya era de tarde, como las cinco supongo, no tengo reloj aquí. No agunato la cabeza, está doliendo mucho…

-¿Sasuke-san? –era la enfermera.

-Hmn

-Es hora de su chequeo.

-Está bien.

-Y tiene unas visitas- Sakura no!!! Sakura no!!!

De la puerta entraron dos personas, claro conocidas no amigas: TenTen y Neji. ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

-Hola Sasuke-kun – habló la castaña mientras la doctora me revisaba.

-Buenas, Uchiha.- Neji.

-Hola- contesté secamente. -¿qué se les ofrece?

-Veníamos a visitarte para saber cómo estás – prosiguió la chica- no habíamos podido venir a verte, está misión es un poco cansada, no hemos conseguido nada útil.

-Estoy bien, pueden irse ¬¬ - ¿para que quiero que estén aquí? Esperen… ¿qué trae Ten Ten?- ¿Qué te pasó? – traía un brazo enyesado…

-¿EH? Ah, esto!!! Ehhmmm ¿cómo decirlo…? U

-El día de la supuesta reunión con Kakashi, cuando salí a buscarla, la encontré cerca del bosque en ese estado. –contestó el Hyuga por ella.

-¿Y quién lo hizo? –pregunté.

-Terminamos Sasuke-san, puede recostarse otra vez nn – me indicó la doctora, no lo hice, ella salió dejándonos a los tres solos. Nadie le hizo el menor caso.

-No lo sé….

-No recuerdo mucho sobre lo que pasó… bueno, pero debemos irnos, se anda haciendo de noche e íbamos a recolectar lo obtenido hoy. Nos vemos Sasuke-kun nn

-Adiós Uchiha.

Dieron la vuelta y se fueron. No creo que nadie venga a visitarme ya, así que no habrá mucho que hacer…

(Día 2)

Me senté en la cama…. Ahhh no pude dormir toda la noche --… que desesperante, y ahora tengo sueño….

-¿No es muy temprano para que alguien que necesita descansar se pare? – era Naruto que acababa de llegar.

-Creo que sí… -contesté.

-Mira nn, traje caramelos, tal vez te "levanten" un poco.

Fue hasta donde yo esta y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, recargando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama, quedando junto a mí.

-Y si no…pues ni modo, ahora no te dejaré dormir…jejeje

-¿Por qué?- pregunté mientras también recargaba mi espalda.

-Ahh, pues no sé –dijo mientras sacaba un dulce y se lo llevaba a la boca pensativo- tal vez… por que hablo mucho… o por otra cosa…

-¿Acaso… un beso?

-Puede, puede…

-Quiero un dulce…

-¿Eh?- volteó a verme- Tómalo.

-Bueno- me acerqué a su boca y cazé sus labios con los míos y un placentero beso.

Fuimos moviendo nuestras bocas, es un acto desesperado por "probarnos" y tomar el dulce, en pocas palabras, no queríamos separarnos, aquel caramelo era sólo un pretexto… muy bueno por cierto.

Ninguno de los dos nos dejábamos ganar, si yo tenía el dulce en mi boca, él me lo quitaba y viceversa. Muy deleitante momento.

-Ejem….qué bueno que no le permití a Sakura entrar antes… ya se hubiera infartado.

Del asombro nos separamos, para variar… era Kakashi… detrás de él salió la pelorosada con una cara de estúpida…

-Sasuke-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –fue corriendo hacia mí….- ya llegué ¿me extrañaste mucho?

-No, Sakura¿cuántas veces entenderás que Sasuke no te va a extrañar? – comenzó el mayor, el cual tiene mucha razón- Él quiere a….

-Sasuke-kun, tienes algo en tus labios… parece caramelo- me toco, es cierto, Naruto se tapa con la boca para esconder su risa… mal disimulada..

-Eh sí, un dulce- contesté- muy… mmm... delicioso- jejeje.

-Bueno, luego nos contarás tu vida de catador de dulces, nosotros veníamos por algo más –habló el jounnin.

-¿Por qué?

-Para celebrar pues ya te han dado de alta en el hospital ///….

-Si!!!! Sasuke-kun!!! Ya podremos irnos de pareja tu y yo a buscar información… o a algo más jejeje

-Creéme, no.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí Naruto? –preguntó secamente.

-Estaba "regalándole" dulces a Sasuke –sonrió.

-Pues mira… yo le regalo besos- empezó a acercárseme….

-.-.-.-CoNtInUaRá-.-.-.-

* * *

Bueno, espero, como ya dije, también les haya gustado nn

Kyaa!!!! Ya se besan y toda la cosa!!! son relindos!!!!!! bellisimos!!!! los amo!!!!! (como toda fan yaoi xD). Bueno, pues en mi opinion, no se ha quedado tan interesatne esta vez uu, tal vez para algunos sí, pero pues eitno que debió de haber quedado mejor... pero ni modo xD ya no se me ocurrió mejor jejeje.

Gracias por sus comentarios, aquí su respuesta nn:

**Kaoruxchan:** Jajajajaja, me cuidaré ... mejor hago largos los capítulos jajajajaja... pues ya viste lo que Naru hizo ... kyaa!!!!! bellisimo no???? jejeje. Tu historia es de Deidara, Itachi y Sasori no??? ya la leí , está chida nn...demo... la compu no me ha dejado escribir un review T-T, me pasa que dice: elemento bloqueado... pero seguiré tratando jejeje. Gracias!!!

**DraculaN666:** Si, bueno ya salió lo que hizo Naru... y dijo xD jajajajaja, a mi me encantó mucho su beshito, muy lendo jajajaja... No lo deguí muy pronto... beuno..supongo jejej, pero si es un poco mas laro este, así que espero eso lo recompense. Gracias!!!

**Yoshiki-kun:** Si, al fin terminaron esos dos... es que... nunca fueron el uno para el otro, su media naranja siempre fue sasukito jejejeej. Espero este cap. te haya gustado nn. Gracias!!!

**jkmisao:** Que bueno que te gusto nn. Y respecto a lo de esas situaciones, pues la verdad algunas se resuelven despues, pero a lo mejor habrá otras que no les tengo un futuro, te agradecería mucho que me dijeras cuales, para mejorarlas o en un futuro darles entendimiento, greacias por escribir y el consejo!!!!

**Tenten-haruno-chan:** Me entusiasma mucho que sigas mi fic, es muy conmovedor jejeje. Bueno, espero en este capitulo te hayas hecho una idea sobre lo que "hablaron" TenTen y Naruto, si no, descuida, pronto explicaré eso nn. Gracias!!!

**Kerkira HiwAtem:** Si!!! Naruto es tierno w muy beio ;w;... lastima que sea solo de sasukito T-T jajajajajaj, ni modo, habrá que comprenderlo, pues... no lo despertó con un besito.. pero casi casi si xD jejeje. Gracia!!!!

**-Psichopath-:** No sabes cuanto me alegra que hayas dejasdo un review en cada capítulo TTwTT!!! es inmensa mi emocion !!! jajajaja, muchisisisimas gracias... y pues del consejo con naruto y tenten...espero hayas tenido una idea de lo que paso jejeje, si no, descuida, lo explicaré más adelante jejeje. Gracias!!!

**yo-chan1:** _"hey naru ve por tu sasu que se te cayo XD" _jajajajajajajajaja, eso estuvo buenisimo jajajajajajajajajja ahhh despues de reirse un rato Si!!! es cierot lo que dices, lo mejor de todo eso fue que Sasu ni lo quizo poner celoso!!! (el poder del amor xD...que cursi ¬¬u) jejejeje. Gracias!!!

**Apiskuld:** Uhhh claro que hay mas de esta lenda parejita!!!! tan solo por lo que pasó ya!!! jajajaaj xD. A mi tambien me encanta Kakahsi, todo lendo ayudando a su alumno kyaa!!! aunque a veces se podría considerar un poco.. mmm... ¿chismoso? bueno algo asi, no tan cruel jejeje. Gracias!!!

**girl-uchiha:** Jajajajaja, un placer ser la dama de honor ;w;, podré platicar a gusto con Temari xD jajajajaja. Ya leí tu nuevo fic...¡simplemente genial! ya dejé un review kyaa!!!! es muy beio!!! y como dije ahí... creo que naru va a entristecer... no lo se... pero bueno jejeje. Ehmmm, pues sí fue algo así como uan declaracion de amor , bien bellos los dos jejeje. Gracias!!!

**Amylee-x:** Naru, Naru, no llores!!! Sasu te ama!!! jajajaja, te comprendo con lo de tu Inner, suele pasaar jajajaja, pero bueno, es cierto, al fin el rubio se da cuenta de lo qu esiente, y ya lo demuestr.. kyaa!!!! bien lindos los dos, muchas gracias por escribir !!!!

**draco.M de potter:** Kyaaa!!!! que bueno que tambien leas mi fic en los foros, iras mas adelanta, puesto que ahi por lo general los publico un dia antes que aki (poor tiempo y todo eso...) Pues, de los personajes... Gaara si sale, Lee tambien (él con menos frecuencia) Pero pues de que sean pareja... no prometo nada, puesto que sus apariciones son pocas... pero ya veré. Aun no se cuantos capítulos sserán, epro si irá un poco para largo jejeje. Gracias!!!!

**StarFive:** Descuida, no le paso nada grave a Sasukito...(no puede pasarle por que si no naru se queda viudo xD) jajajajaja, es que a veces saku interfiere mucho entre ellos, eso es lo fastidioso, pero bueno... Gracias!!!

**Siara-love:** Qu ebueno que te gustó, y no te preocupes no le pasaron cosas malas a Sasuke (es que ya sufrió demasiado xD) espero este capitulo tambien te haya gustado. Gracias!!!

**Lizy-chan:** Me alegro mucho que te gustase nn, eso me anima mucho... y que lo pongas en tus favoritos ;w; me pone sentimental jejeje, y descuida, todos somos iguales que Kakashi jajajaja. Bueno, ya leiste lo que pasó con naru y sasu, bien lendos!!!! Gracais!!!!

Bien, yo me despirdo, es todo por ahora,

cuidense

bye

Blu3 FaY 


	7. ¿Acaso el sistema Inmunológico no sirve?

Hola!!!! Si, lo sé..llegué más tarde de lo normal...demo...gomenasai!!! T-T...

Bueno, hoy tendremos una clase de psicología antes de comenzar a leer xD. Muchos/as han de estar esperando ver si Sakura sí besó a Sasuke... y después de que lean el principio de este capítulo... me van a querer matar ;---;. Lo que sea, empezemos con la clase:

Un beso es...-momentos después de blasblas y blas-...en conclusión... tengan a la mano una imagen SasuNaru por si sienten que se trauman. xD

Mi vida corre peligro -miedo-. Disfruten!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Cómo matar a Sakura Haruno FIC: SasuNaru**

Capítulo 7: ¿Acaso el sistema Inmunológico no sirve de nada?!?! ¬¬

¿Besos¿¡Qué le pasa a esta¡¡Que se vaya a prostituir a otro lugar!!!

-OO…SASUKE¿Cómo te dejas besar por ella!?!?!- Naruto realmente estaba anonado… no lo creía…

-Ja...-soltó Kakashi.

Pofff se oyó, segundos después la supuesta kunoichi exclamó, aún sin abrir los ojos:

-Qué buen beso, Sasu-kun!!! w

-Sasuke…¿Besando a Sakura?- el rubio seguía en sus pensamientos, no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía alrededor.

-Descubrimos algo nuevo-exclamó Kakashi- aún en el estado en que está Sasuke, puede ser un perfecto ninja de sustitución… y a Sakura le gusta besarse con troncos ///

Jejejeje, cierto, la plaga rosada, nunca se había dado cuenta de que estuvo besando a un tronco sin vida… muy apasionadamente por cierto… ¡¡¡que asco si hubiera estado en ese lugar!!!

-¿Un…un tronco? –dijeron al unísono ella y Naruto.

La primera salió corriendo al baño diciendo: "Argg!!! He besado un tronco!!! DEBO LAVARME!!! AGGH!!!!" mientras que MI, ahora si puedo decir eso ¬w¬, Naruto sonreía más aliviado.

-Voy a ver que Sakura este bien… no la vayan a cachar por ahí…- el jounnin salió de la habitación.

El otro que quedaba en la habitación, claro, aparte de mí, volteó a verme.

-¿Sabías…-comenzó tierno y calmado… pero en un instante gritó y me zarandeo por los hombros- … QUE CASI ME DA UN INFARTO POR VER QUE ESTABAS BESANDO A SAKURA?!?!?!

-Ah, detente… me duele la cabeza…bueno, pero además ¿cómo crees que voy a besarla? Ni en sueños!!!! Si llegara a tener un contacto físico con ella, créeme que no será por mi voluntad.

-¬¬ más te vale… pero ya, prepara tus cosas para ya irnos de aquí…¡¡¡al fin podré verte sin venir aquí!!!! w

-Yo te dije que era aburrido pero no hiciste caso….

-Quería verte ¿algún problema? ¬¬u

-Mmmm…- me acerqué a sus labios, respirábamos el mismo aire y terminé- no, ninguno…- me separé dejándole con ganas.

Me separé de él, y empezé a recoger cosas como mi ropa y eso, me cambié, claro en el baño, si no Naruto se me muere del infarto, y nos fuimos a la recepción.

-Está bien… entonces… Sasuke-san, por favor firme aquí para tener todo ordenado y saber que dejó el hospital –me pedía la recepcionista. Firmé. –Muchas gracias, puede retirarse. Ah!! Cierto, la doctora que lo atendía me pidió que le recordará que tuviera cuidado, la herida que se provocó aún sigue delicada, y cualquier movimiento brusco puede reabrirla, es todo. Hasta luego.

-Si, gracias, hasta luego.

Salimos de ahí, al fin aire fresco!!! El clima era cálido… esperen… antes de perder la conciencia esto era nieve, ahora está todo verde… esto ya me lo había dicho Naruto…

-¿Aún no saben que es lo que pasa en este país¿El por qué de la primavera y la nieve? –comenté.

-No, no tenemos la más remota idea de lo que pasa.

-¿Hay algo relevante que haya sucedido entre ayer y hoy? Cualquier cosa.

-Ehmmm pues lo único que ha pasado es que la anciana salió de nuevo a no sé donde con el collar de la princesa ¿si te comenté que cree que eso protege a la anciana no? Y pues hoy en la mañana asaltaron el palacio, por suerte Neji estaba ahí para investigar…

-¿Y Ten Ten?¿No se supone que todos iban en grupos?

-Eh…-se puso nervioso- jejeje u…pues anda recuperándose de su brazo…

-Cierto… - momento. Neji dijo _"El día de la supuesta reunión con Kakashi, cuando salí a buscarla, la encontré cerca del bosque en ese estado"_ Ese día, yo estaba hablando con ella cuando llegó Naruto y se la llevó precisamente al bosque… luego, ya en el hospital él me dijo _"…Cuando por fin te encontré, estabas hablando con TenTen no sabes cuan mal me sentí… eran celos… estaba celoso de no estar en su lugar y hablar contigo…. estaba muy enojado"_ entonces…..- ¿Tú le rompiste el brazo a TenTen!?!?! OO!!!!

-Eh..yo …no!!... TT-TT lo siento!!!!!! No tenía control sobre mí mismo!!! Estaba muy alterado, muy…celoso!!!!! – dos ríos de lágrimas atravesaron sus ojos- no me culpes!!!!! –se aferró de mi brazo… uffff, suspiré, entonces él fue quien dejó a TenTen así…

-Dooobe… -sonreí con los ojos cerrados siguiendo el camino y con él aún colgado de mi brazo llorando muy cómicamente pidiendo perdón- …en cierta forma, me alegra que te pongas así por mí…. Pero pobre chica!!! Ella que culpa tiene!!! Le gusta Neji y punto!!!

-¿Yo que iba a saber TT-TT? Sólo pensaba en mí en ese momento!!!

-Jajajaja- lo abrazé pasándole un brazo por la cintura y el otro por la espalda. – Bueno, pero al menos ya te disculpaste con ella ¿no?

-ehhh….

-OO… ¡¡¡Por dios, le rompiste un brazo Naruto!!!! –me separé un poco para verlo a la cara.

-Es que…. Es vergonzoso decirle "ey, perdón, pero estaba celoso por que estabas con Sasuke"

-Bueno, no precisamente tienes que decirle eso, sólo discúlpate un "Lo siento, perdóname" está bien, no debes aclarar por qué…

-Está bien… en la noche me disculpo – desvió la mirada a un lado y puso unos…pucheritos que me derriten!!!!

Es tan lindo cuando se pone así…no hay que esperar más. Me agaché un poco y le besé, sólo un roce, un poco dulce…

-Bueno, es tarde y no he comido… -dije, son más o menos las seis de la tarde, el cielo ya empieza a ponerse anaranjado. – así que vayamos por algo.

-Está bien – se separó de mí para seguir caminando a mi lado.

Fuimos al centro, ahí habría más variedad de donde escoger.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? –pregunté.

-Me da igual, no tengo mucha hambre…

-Mmmm Bueno…- nos dirigimos a un lugar no tan elegante, pero tampoco desaliñado.

Terminando de comer, que por cierto, al final Naruto si comió ¬¬, salimos, ya estaba oscuro.

-Hace frío… -exclamó.

-Si… hace rato, el clima estaba agradable…

-Mira…- señala al cielo.

-¿Está…cayendo nieve? Que raro…

-Ajá…atshu!!! –estornudó.

Suspiré.

-Vámonos antes de que nos enfermemos, o tú lo hagas más.

-Si… -///-

Nos fuimos de ahí hacía el hostal, que más bien es una pequeña casa, donde nos hospedamos.

-Ah, ya llegaron – dijo Kakashi al nosotros entrar- se tardaron mucho.

-Pasamos por algo de comer, y luego nos costó cruzar con todo el frío que hace y sin nada de abrigos.

-Atschu!!!! –volvió a estornudar.

-Salud Naruto – comentó el mayor.

-Gracias.

-Será mejor que subamos para que tomes algo antes que empeores- dije.

-Eh… -otra vez kakashi- será mejor que no entres a tu habitación Sasuke, Sakura está ahí desde que llegamos esperándote para de "sorpresa" besarte.

-Gracias por la advertencia. – me dirigí a mi "compañero", ya estábamos subiendo las escaleras- entonces vamos a la tuya.

Nos fuimos a su cuarto, él entró primero, cuando yo pasé cerré la puerta, no vaya a ser que la otra nos espié o interrumpa. Fue a sentarse en la cama. Yo me dirigí a los cajones para buscar alguna medicina o algo. Después de tiempo….

-Usuratonkachi…. ¬¬ ¿qué no usas medicinas o algo?

- -///- no… olvidé traerlas…

-Uff… pues ya somos dos. Tampoco traje y dudo que los demás también, así que lo único que queda es que te abrigues bien. Ya duerme. – fui hacia la puerta – Buenas noches.

-Hey!!!

-¿Qué pasa? –volteé.

-Cofcofcof- tosió- quédate conmigo ¬///¬

-¿Por qué? –no es que me desagrade la idea, pero necesita descansar.

-¿Quieres que me caliente o no?- ¿ca…lentarlo? Me sorprendí- Morboso mal pensado uú… A lo que me refiero es que te quedes aquí conmigo…abrazándome ·////· …Además ¬¬… no podrás entrar a tu habitación sin ser acosado por Sakura.

-Ahhh….Tienes razón –voy hacia donde está.

Me siento en la orilla de la cama, él está recostado ya.

-¿Ya ves lo que ocasionas?...Ahora me voy a enfermar por tu culpa T T –me dice.

-¿Ahora por mi culpa? Tú quisiste acompañarme, además no sé por que diablos empezó a nevar.

-Es cierto, en la tarde hacia un buen clima, era agradable…¿qué habrá ocurrido?

-No terminaste de contarme¿qué sucedió exactamente en el ataque al palacio?

-¿Eh? Ah!!! Pues… - se incorporó en la cama e hizo amán de ponerse a pensar- según Neji, tres shinobis, de desconocida pertenencia, entraron al palacio, más concretamente a la habitación de la princesa y buscaron por todos lados quien sabe qué cosa, al final intentaron llevarse joyas, dinero y todo eso, aunque dejaron abierta la caja de collar, por suerte no estaba, ya después Neji los atrapó antes de que se escabulleran.

-¿La caja del collar?

-Atschu!!! –estornudó

-Salud…

-Gracias… y a tu pregunta, sí.

Abrí un poco los ojos.

-¿Qué, si quieres casarte conmigo?...

Silencio

Paft!!!!!! Me golpeé con una mano la frente y dejé caerla por mi cara. IDIOTA!!!!!! Dijiste lo que estabas pensando maldito¿Qué no puedo dejar mis pensamientos en mi estúpida cabeza!!!!!!???...qué vergüenza….TT-TT.

(Cri, cri, cri)

-Ehhh…. –comenzó a exclama- es algo temprano para pedir eso ¿no Sasuke? – sonrió burlonamente, lo más seguro es por que se dio cuenta de que mi estúpido sistema nervioso empezó a trabajar ¬¬#.

-Cállate –volteé a otro lado para no mirarle.

-Jajajajaja…me pregunto ¿qué diría o haría tu club de fans si se enteraran que le estas pidiendo matrimonio a mi!?! A Uzumaki Naruto!?!?! Jejejejeje

-Pues ruega por que no se enteren, por que en primera, te matarían y en segunda por que me acosarían de por vida por ya no tener a alguien. ¬///¬… -no voy a negar que le dije eso.

-¿Qué pasaría… - creo que no me puso la más mínima atención ùû…- si Gaara se enterara de lo que sucede entre nosotros?

Volteo inmediatamente a verle. ¿Ga—GAARA!?!

-¿Qué relación tienes con Gaara? –pregunté con los dientes apretados.

-Nada…- que alivio!!! – que nos comprometa…

-¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE TIENES RELACIONES CON GAARA ASÍ COMO ASÍ CUANDO QUIEREN Y SE LES DA LA REGALADA GANA!?!?!

-AH!!!! TÚ SIEMPRE TE VAS LUEGO, LUEGO POR LO MORBOSO SASUKE!!!! A LO QUE ME REFIERO, DEGENERADO MENTAL ¬¬ ES A QUE SÓLO TENGO UNA AMISTAD CON ÉL!!! –después en murmullos dijo- eso creo… casi no nos vemos… ¿Se podrá llamar amistad? –quedó pensativo.

Más le valía a ese mapache sin cejas tener algo más que "amistad" con mi, única y exclusivamente, Naruto ¬¬.

-Está bien –contesté al fin.

-Celoso posesivo…

-ùû.. Sí¿algún problema? –dije esto haciendo un movimiento rápido para posicionarme sobre él atrapándole las muñecas.

-Sí, tengo un problema –habló mirándose las muñecas y después a mis ojos- si sigues así… uú# esto terminará en una violación. ¬¬

-Y… -sonreí, algo como lujuria recorre mi pensamiento jojo- ¿me demandarías por eso? –hablé casi besándolo.

-EEhhh—ehhh…- esta nervioso…- y-yo… ahhhhh!!!!! –gritó- Claro que no!!!!!!!!

-Jejeje…- no hay que esperar más. Lo besé con tanto deseo que no se cuánto dure esto.

Abrimos nuestras bocas como más podemos, moviéndolas frenéticamente, cruzando nuestra saliva junto con lenguas, como me encanta esta sensación!!! Tengo que ir más lejos… le muerdo el labio inferior (N/A: que gran avanze Sasuke ¬¬u) él jadea un poco, debo decirlo… que…excitante se está haciendo todo esto…

Suelto una de sus muñecas, lleva su mano a mi nuca para profundizar el beso, mientras que la mía, que está suelta la conduzco hasta por su cintura metiéndola por su chaqueta para ir subiendo poco a poco, se estremece un tanto, pero no opone resistencia.

Dejamos el beso, el empieza a recorrer mi espalda, mientras yo voy hacia su oído y le susurro:

-¿Qué es lo que exactamente estamos a punto de hacer? –le muerdo el lóbulo.

-Ahh… pues…si quieres saber, continúa.

Sus manos se deslizaron por toda la espalda…hasta llegar a lo que ya no era, sí, estaba tan ansioso como yo apretándome el trasero con ganas. Mmm ah…gemí… si así nos ponemos, con unas cuantas caricias ¿cómo será después?

-Entonces… seguiré.- contesté para después sacar mi mano de su torso y llevarla hasta el cierre de la chaqueta, el cual baje para enseguida quitar la prenda.

No fui el único, él fue hasta mi hombro para deslizar el haorí, no se lo negué.

Mi boca fue hasta su cuello haciendo pequeños chupetones que en un futuro marcaran: "Propiedad de Uchiha Sasuke" más específico: "Propiedad de Uchiha Sasuke, esto va para ti, Gaara".

No se quedó atrás, alzó la cabeza y me lamió la mejilla, que agradable sensación. Volvimos a unir nuestras bocas, llegando con la lengua hasta lo más profundo de la otra, al parecer, nunca nos cansaremos, y no me importa morir de esta forma.

-Pues no, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun no está en su habitación. –era la voz de Sakura que se oía por fuera… ya ha de ver estado harta de esperar tanto jejeje.

-Naruto-kun –era TenTen, las voces se acercaban cada vez más- tampoco se encuentra en su habitación.

¿¡!?

Los dos nos levantamos enseguida quedando de rodillas, todos desarreglados debido a los actos anteriores y dejando el beso aparte.

-¿Qué no estoy en mi habitación? –susurró.

-No están en ninguna otra parte de la casa, a menos que sea en otra de las habitaciones –Neji.

-Pues…lo más seguro, los ví subir y nunca bajar…- exclamó Kakashi.

Se oyó como agarraban el pomo de la puerta.

-Ven - tomé a Naruto de la mano y en un rápido movimiento quedamos bajo la cama, claro, en el proceso recogí la ropa suelta.

-Mmmm –aquí tampoco hay nadie…- era Sakura.

-Está bien, dejémosle ahí ya, han de ver salido o algo – el jounnin.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse. En susurros exclamé:

-Dooobe¿No sabes cuál es tú propio cuarto!?!

-Claro que sí teme!!! Me he de ver pasado de largo, es todo ¬¬…

-Es todo??… ¿¡sabes cómo pudieron habernos encontrado!?

-Sí, sí, ya lo siento!!!!

-Bueno, no importa – salimos de debajo- mejor ponte esto, sigue haciendo frío. –así lo hizo, lo imité. –vamos entonces a mi habitación.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado, para fijarme que no hubiera nadie. Salimos y nos dirijímos al cuarto.

-Anda, ya duerme. Iré a avisar a los demás que "ya llegamos".

-Voy contigo… iré a ver que puedo tomar para quitarme esta sequedad de la garganta.

-Está bi….atschu!!!

-Te vas a enfermar igual baka… ya ves?? Las consecuencias de besarme…

-… más te vale que no ¬¬

-Ja!!! Ni modo jejejj cofcofcof…

Bajamos, en la sala de estar nos topamos con Neji y Kakashi.

-¿Dónde estaban? –preguntó este último.

-Que te importa ¬¬…- contesté para dirigirme a la cocina. Naruto se quedó ahí, pero podía oír:

-¿Estás bien Neji? Me contaste que te hirieron la pierna…

-No fue nada, Uzumaki, gracias. –contestó a secas.

-Bien…y han conseguido más información?? –preguntó de nuevo.

-Nada.

Seguí oyendo la aburrida conversación mientras calentaba un poco de agua para hacer un té.

-¿Y dónde estaban? Estuvimos buscando por toda la casa…

-Eh… pues… nosotros….- y ahí está su delatador nerviosismo, antes que agradezca que me tiene a mí . Salí de la cocina con dos tazas de té.

-Salimos a buscar algo de medicina, nos estamos enfermando… pero no encontramos nada, así que por eso ten tu té usuratonkachi.- dije y le entregué una taza.

-Ya veo..- contestó el Hyuga.

-Bien, yo me voy a dormir.- aclaré para luego darme vuelta y comenzar a subir las escaleras.

-Nosotros nos quedamos platicando!!! –gritó desde la sala el mayor.

Eso quiere decir que estaré sólo…uff… ni modo, intentaré dormir. Con cuidado abro mi habitación, puede que Sakura esté ahí… mmm no hay nada.

Entré, me cambié poniéndome una chaqueta, hace frío… y me acosté.

Después de diez…quince…veinte…treinta minutos al fin empiezo a conciliar el sueño…

_¿Dónde estoy¿Qué…qué estoy haciendo?_

_-Hermanito tonto jejeje…_

_¿¡Itachi!?!_

_Volteo a donde está, tiene el sharingan activado….y…. manchas de sangre por todo el rostro._

_-jejejeje…. –empieza a reír maniáticamente._

_Sigo algo confundido…_

_-¿No sabes lo que pasa...idiota? –pregunta._

_Lo miro con algo de rencor y confuso…¿qué sucede?_

_Sigue riendo._

_Pasa su mano por atrás, como para sacar algo de su espalda, poco a poco se visualiza lo que es… una mano ensangrentada… esa mano…tiene… una manga negra… momento…¡¡esa chaqueta es de…!!!_

_-jajajajajaja…._

-NARUTO!!!!!!!!! – me levantó enseguida para quedar sentado en la cama, puedo sentir como sudo frío y respiro con dificultad… estoy temblando…. Fue sólo un sueño, calmate… no es real, ya es tarde, Naruto está en su habitación…cálmate Sasuke…

Mejor voy por algo de agua… me levanto, es la una de la madruga… deben de estar dormidos ya… con cuidado bajo las escaleras, para no despertar a nadie. Llego a la cocina, me sirvo en un vaso agua fría y tomo…

Ya después de haberme relajado un poco, es mejor que suba y olvidar lo ocurrido.

Para subir debo de pasar por la sala de estar, pero justo en ese instante oigo un ruido proveniente de un sillón, me estoy alerta y acerco con cuidado…bogh!!!! Ha movido su mano y en el acto me abofeteó ¬¬#... pero…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- susurré…

Sí, era Naruto quien dormía placidamente en el sofá, se ha de haber quedado dormido mientras platicaban y no quisieron despertarlo…

-Ey, dobe… despierta…- sigo hablando bajo, pero ahora le muevo un poco el hombro.

-Hmn.. – refunfuña y se da media vuelta…

Al parecer no planea hacerlo… bien, tendré que llevarlo.

Con cuidado lo tomé y cargué como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. En un acto reflejo él me abrazo el cuello con sus brazos y sus piernas las enredó en mi cintura….lastima que sigue dormido… ¬¬u.

Lentamente subí las escaleras…será un ángel y todo lo que quieran pero… cómo pesa!!!

Llego a mi cuarto, me pongo frente a la cama y le digo al oído.

-Ya llegamos, suéltate y duerme mejor…

No responde…

Quito mis manos de su cintura, por donde lo sujetaba y la llevo a las suyas, que están en mi cuello, pero por más que intento no se safa…

Esto es desesperante!!!!! Empiezo a moverme con brusquedad, ya se apara que se suelte o despierte…pero nada!!!! PARECE UN BEBÉ GORILA ABRAZANDO A SU MADRE O UN KOALA A UN TRONCO ¬¬!!!!

Como veo que nunca, por lo menos no ahora, va a dejarme respirar con normalidad, me acuesto en la cama, con un Koala aún encima, repito, no es que no me agrade… pero pues necesito aire….

Bueno, a fin de cuentas… me está ganando el sueño…

-.-.-.-CoNtInUaRá-.-.-.-

* * *

Sí... sé que me traumé al principio con eso de la clase de psicología...demo... si no me iban a matar!!!! nuuuu!!!! jejejejeje.

Bien, ahora si no ha quedado en nada tan interesante, a menos que quieran saber lo del sueño de Sasuke jejejeje.

Al fin un título que em gusta!!!! Los últimos dos estaban como que..."guarros", no sé no me gustaron esos de los cap. 5 y 6... este sí 3 .

Gracias por los comentarios!!!!

**Yoshiki-kun:** Me alegra que te gustara nn, espero este también. Jejejeej, estuvo bueno eso del kunai xD y de la cabeza... a lo mejor si se le puede llamar así, sólo faltaría "hueca" jajajaja. Gracias!!!

**nohely:** Pues si al final no le dió nada, pero al principio como que si se entiende así ¿no? jejeje, no podía dejar que Sasu la besara, se moriría de envenenamiento jajajaja. Espero este capítulo también te haya gustado. Gracias!!!

**Amylee-x:** Siii!!!! se respira muy bien el romance (pronot otra cosa xD). pues... no puedo asesinar a Sakura aún..sin ella no habría fic uu... ... Jejejeejeje, pues ya se supo quien fue quien atentó contra TenTen, si es hasta raro que haya sido Naruto jejeje. Gracias!!!

**DraculaN666:** Pues casi casi Sasuke se qeuda traumado, pero no podía dejar que pasara eso no!!! pobrecito!!! lo quiero mucho ...sólo puede estar con Naru (Ni siquiera conmigo T-T jajajaja) bien, gracias!!!

**Tenten-haruno-chan:** Bueno, aquí se acalara ya de lo que hablaron n.n, jejeje pobre TenTen, ni modo, el costo por acercarsele a Sasuke xD. Siento no haber podido actualizar antes T-T... intenté, pero no terminé el capítulo... por lo menso aquí lo traigo..justo el ultimo día que no ibas a porder estar en el ordenador xD. Gracias!!!

**Lizy-chan:** Es cierto, siempre arruina los mejores momentos T-T...demo, aún asi siento que eso es a veces lo más interesante jejeje. Gracias!!!

**Keiko Akatsuki:** Itachi, como hermana mayor (si ya lo hice oficial mediante el gobierno xD) te oredeno que le des un dulce a Kei-chan!!! Itachi: está bien... mientras Kei e Itachi están en sus ondas, yo contesto jejeje no te preocupes por no pasarte antes n.n, sólo me alegra saber que me lees TwT eso es suficiente. Ahorita paso a ver tu fic n.n, en cuanto termine esto nn. Gracias!!!

**yo-chan1:** Siii así los dulces se antojan yomi!!! jajajajaja. Si, saku, Sasuke preferiría cualquier cosa a tus besos uu... excepto morir, no puede morir sin antes vovler a besar a Naruto jejejeje. Si, Kakashi es y será lo máximo 3, es bellísimo. Gracias!!!

**StarFive:** Es que pues no le podía pasar nada a Sasu, me quedaría sin protagonista!!! OO nuuuuu!!!! jejejeje. Yo tmabién espero lo mismo, sería genial verla loca jejejeje. Gracias!!!

**Apiskuld:** Si, ellos son relindos!!!! bellisimos!!! kyaaaaaa!!! jajajajaja. Bueno, Naru no pudo poner a Sakura en su lugar puesto que se estaba traumando (como muchos de nosotrso jejeje) por lo que estaba por ocurrir, epro al menos no beso a sasu-chan . Seee, Kakashi es lindo preocupandose por ellos, pero tienes razón , parece el chismos, o doctor corazón jajajajajaja. Gracias!!!

**kATARY KANAE:** Si, esta parejita es lo máximo, es muy bella, linda inserte palabras afectivas y todo del mundo jajajajaja. Me alegra que te gustara. Gracias!!!

**girl-uchiha:** TwT Me entusiasma que te gustara... y si, son bien lindos, más cuando se besan jojojo. De tu fic, uhhh seee espero que si se entere antes de que Naru vuelva!!!!. Muchas gracias!!!

**Kaoruxchan:** Ufff... ya puedo dormir en paz diciendome que te retiras de homicida jajajajaja. Siii, Naru es bellisimo, más cuando está con Sasukito jejejeje. Sii, ahora, claro terminando esto xD, voy a ver si FF ya me deja poner el review >. Gracias!!!

**Siara-love:** Que bueno que te gustara!!!! A mi me gustó que te gustara...esto se anda haciendo enredoso >... al grano jajajaja, pues sí, esperemos que Sasu ya se digne a declarar oficialmente su sentir hacia naru owó jejeje. Gracias!!!

**draco.M de potter:** Si, haya en los foros necesitas registro u.u... epro bueno, me alegra que aquí dejes comentario, me entusiasma TwT. Jajajajajaja, no !!! Imaginate que Sakura hubiese besado a Sasu, antes de que Naru la pudiera tocar, él ya estaría muerto del shock!!! no eres la única a la uqe se le fue (la olla) acá estoy yo también jajajaja. "loquear a sicologos" jajajajja muy buena!!! Gracias!!!

**Core BloodDrinker:** Siii, ellos dos son lo mejro de todo!!! bellisimos jejeje!!!! No te preocupes por lo del review, con leer basta ;w;. A mi también me da gracias Sasuke, así como que muy serio por fuera, pero bien cursi por dentro xD. Gracias!!!

**-Psichopath-:** Jejejeje, que bueno que descifraste eso n.n jejejeje, me alegra!! wii (estoy loca o.o) siii ya se besan y son relindusss!!! cuando se empiezen a tocar...jojojo, sólo lo deciden eso ustedes jejeje. Gracias!!!!

Bueno, y ahora, la pregunta inecesaria del día ¿Quieren LEMON? Ya se cuales van a ser las respuestas >...pero para no perder la costumbre xD.

Quede claro, que eso del lemon, va a ser por votación eh?? n.n

Bien, se me cuidan mucho, que si no me quedo sin lectores jajajajaja.

Gracias!!!!

Bye

Blu3 FaY


	8. ¿Qué haría para demostrar mi amor a ti?

Hola!!!

Espero..no me maten T-T.

Primero que nada, una disculpa por el retraso, pero no pude evitarlo, ocurrieron muchas cosas estos últimos días...

-Primero que nada, mi abuelita se enfermó y tuvieron que hospitalizarla, por el momento yo tenía que ir con mi abuelito a llevarle de comer.  
-Mi papa se fue a un curso a la capital sobre quien sabe que cosa y mi hermana y (de nuevo yo ¬¬ ) tuvimos que ir al taller a ayudarle a mi mamá toda la semana pasada.  
-La tercera razón la verán al final del cap. cuando terminen de leer xD.

Por eso no pude tocar la compu T-T y cuando lo hacía, era para avanzarle al capítulo, ayer terminé de escribirlo y pensé en subirlo pero me corrieron a la mera hora, pero bueno, aquí estoy. Y de verdad, una disculpa enorme!!!!!! Espero me entiendan

Bien, por otra parte, está el asunto del lemon... pues, otra disculpa para los que no querían, pero como dije antes, lo estaba haciendo por votaciones y, para desgracia/suerte de unos si está aquí. Pero, para aquellas personas que no quieren leerlo, su primera y última palabra (en el lemon) estarán en negrita, para, si gustan, saltarse ese cacho.

Espero disfrúten, y de nuevo, lo siento uu:

* * *

**Cómo matar a Sakura Haruno FIC: SasuNaru**

Capítulo 8: ¿Qué haría...para demostrarte mi amor por ti?

Poco a poco abrí los ojos, está muy frío por donde estoy…. Con razón me volvió a doler la cabeza… me levanto. Estaba por el suelo.

Ah!! Miren… ahora se la causa de mi caída ¬¬… Naruto anda desparramado por todo el colchón… … … que lindo se ve todo dormido…

Toc,toc,toc!!

Tocan a la puerta.

-¿Quién?- pregunto.

-Que bueno que ya despertaste Sasuke-kun, etto…¿podrías salir un momento? Eje .

-No.

-¿Eh?

-No, no puedo.

-Creo que..comprendo… - ah, vaya!! Comprende ¬¬- quería decirte…bueno, hoy toca cuidar el palacio… y..¿tú podrías…? …. ¿podríamos ir juntos?

-Claro que podemos…

-Kyaaa!!

-Pero que yo quiera, es otra cosa.

-¿Eh? Eso es un sí?

-No, no quiero acompañarte.

-Pero…

-Sakura…!!! – era la voz de Kakashi- tú ya tienes compañero de misión y soy yo, deja de fregar a los demás.

-Pero sensei…

-Cállate y vámonos.

Se oyeron sus pasos alejarse…. Mmm…vamos a ver si Naruto ya despertó.

Volteo.

-Ay..- logro decir antes de caerme al suelo con cierto rubio encima.

-Hoy me siento muy activo Sasuke!!! El té que me diste ayer me cayó de maravilla..aunque creo que Kyuubi también ayudó- se sentó en mí- ey¿qué hago aquí, en tú cuarto? –miró para todos lados.

-Te quedaste dormido anoche en el sofá, cuando bajé por agua te subí, pero como no me soltabas, no pude llevarte a tu cuarto…- hablé calmadamente.

-OO….tú!!!!...- alcé una ceja- ¿QUÉ ME HAS HECHO MALDITO PERVERTIDO!?!?!- comenzó a tocarse por todos lados….y dice que yo soy el de la mente morbosa ¬¬.

-¿Qué crees tú que te podía hacer?

-VIOLARME!!!!!!!!

-ùû -¿tan morboso soy? - ¿cómo crees que te haría eso?

-Eh..bueno sí…me hubiera despertado si hubiera ocurrido eso…

-baaaaka…. No sería divertido si no te oigo suplicar…- le miré divertido, él me la devolvió con un tic- jejejeje….

-Resulta que no soy yo el que va a suplicar….

-Eso dúdalo….Ahora déjame levantarme.

Lentamente se levantó, después lo hice yo. Pero ¿por qué dejarle ir? Rápidamente lo tomé por la cintura y lo apreté contra mí, juntando ambos labios en un beso.

-E-espera… mm… debemos…mmmm… debemos ir… al…mmmmmm… al palacio….- ¿A quién le importa el palacio en un momento así? Esto lo decía entre cada movimiento.

-Pues…mmm…entonces… mmmmm…. Vámonos …..ammm…. para que….mmm… termine eso y…mmmm…podamos….mmmm…seguir con…aammm esto…mmmm – dije.

Ya separándonos:

-Está bien.

Cada quien se bañó y vistió aparte, si lo hubiéramos hecho juntos, tengan por seguro que de aquí no salimos nunca al castillo.

Cuando estábamos en la salida, rumbo a nuestro destino, me dí cuenta de algo…

-Naruto…. Llévate un abrigo o algo, hace demasiado frío….

-Naahhhh, qué va!!! Soy muy resistente!!!

-Siii…claro… - nótese mi sarcasmo

Nos pusimos en marcha, mientras, él seguía diciendo que "Uzumaki Naruto nunca caería por nieve".

-Además…. –dijo- tú tampoco traes algo con qué taparte….

-Por sí no te has dado cuentas, me puse algo más…¬¬

Me detuvo situándose frente de mí y me miró de arriba a bajo.

-Ahhhh…esa cosa negra que traes abajo del haori….

-Sí, ahora apurémonos que hace una hora debimos haber llegado.

Así lo hicimos, al poco tiempo ya nos encontrábamos delante de la princesa.

-MALDITO CALENTAMIENTO GLOBAL!!!!! –blasfemaba.

-Tranquilícese Yukie-sama…

-¿ES QUE NO BASTA CON VER COMO ESTE PUEBLO CAMBIA DRASTICAMENTE DE CLIMA¿Y USTEDES QUE HACEN AQUÍ? –nos preguntó, aún alterada- ¡¡¡VÁYANSE!!! NO SÉ!!! VAYAN A PLANTAR ÁRBOLITOS… -cofcofcofhacerhijitoscofcofcof- HAGAN ALGO PARA QUE ESA CAPA DE OZONO –levantó su dedo como para indicar el cielo- DEJE ESTO EN PAZ!!!!

-Con nuestras más sinceras disculpas, no podemos…- comenzé- nuestro deber de ahora, es quedarnos a vigilar aquí, por si algo sucede… los demás investigarán que es lo que realmente ocurre…

-ESTA BIEN!!!! – se frotó las sienes, si que todo esto le anda afectando- I-I-I….ID AL JARDÍN, PLANTEN ALGO, DEJEN DE USAR FERTILIZANTES…LO QUE SEA!!!!! PERO SALGAN!!!!!

Así lo hicimos, bueno, en parte, sólo salimos de la habitación, no ibamos a degradarnos a arreglar su jardín!!!

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó MIII rubio.

-Pues nada… a esperar….

A los diez minutos….

-Tengo frío…- se quejó.

-uú# te advertí que trajeras una chaqueta…

-Sí, lo sé –resongó- no lo hice y ahora tengo frío!!!

-Ven.

Muy obedientemente lo hace.

-Auchhh !!! – ya creía este que lo iba a abrazar!!!! JA!!!! Se merece ese coscorrón por no cuidarse!!!- Eso dolió dattebayo!!!

-Sí, y de igual forma dolerá si no te cuidas en un futuro ¬¬.

Lo agarré de la mano y, supongo que algo brusco, lo jalé más hacia mí de lo que ya estaba, para rodearlo con mis brazos y a ver si se calienta. No pone resistencia es más, hasta recarga su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Mejor vámonos, no somos bienvenidos aquí y tengo mucho sueño- comentó.

¿Cómo oponerme?

-Es cierto, al parecer no somos necesarios.

Haciéndoles saber a los guardias que nos retirábamos, nos fuimos. Llegando a la casa, se dejó caer en el sillón…

-Sasuke!! –un tono autoritario ¿Eh? – Házme un chocolate caliente!!! Y después tráeme unas cobijas!!!!

Llegué a su lado, tomé su barbilla y lo acerqué.

-A la orden, mi príncipe – esto es algo en tono burlón, no niego que es mi Príncipe "encantador", ay que cursi!!! Bueno, el punto es que, si él es mi príncipe, yo soy su Rey.

Terminé con el escaso espacio que nos separaba y le besé…algo…"delicado". Mientras continuábamos, él se paró, pues yo estaba algo incómodo en el suelo.

**Con** algo de cuidado, bajé mi mano hasta su cintura para poco a poco volverla a subir, pero ya dentro de la chaqueta, tocando su exquisita piel. Él jadeó, pero no hizo nada, tan sólo comenzó a mover su manos por toda mi espalda. El beso que antes se podía considerar dulce, ahora es "picante"…si lo clasificamos por sabor o algo parecido, pues de vez en cuando hacíamos pequeñas mordeduras…MUY…placenteras.

Todo esto va a terminar en una sola cosa ¿y para qué estar aquí en la sala? Vamos arriba!!! Comenzé a avanzar hacia las escaleras, él me seguía sin protestar. Llegamos hasta mi cuarto, estoy de espaldas a la puerta, con que la abra con una mano basta. Así lo hice. Estando dentro, fue el rubio quien la cerró. Durante el trayecto no rompimos contacto alguno.

Caminé hacia la cama y con cuidado lo recosté, me posicioné encima de él apoyándome en el colchón. ¿Qué sabrá mejor que su deliciosa boca? Qué tal…mmm..su cuello…

-ah…- dio un gritito ahogado, creo que sí le gusta que recorra su cuello…pues a mí también…

Lleva sus manos a la cuerda que ciñe mi cintura y empieza a desamarrarla, al hacerlo la tira en quien sabe dónde.

Mmmmm….ahg, esta chaqueta me empieza a estorbar, tengo que deshacerme de ella. Voy metiendo una para acariciar su torso, parece disfrutarlo, mientras con la otra comienzo a bajar el cierre de la chamarra.

Él no se queda atrás, sus manos son maravillosas recorriendo mi espalda, pero ahora no sólo hacen eso¿tendrán envidia del haori o qué?, la prenda está deslizándose por mis hombro, doy por seguro que va a hacer compañía a la maldita chaqueta de Naruto.

Pero…qué…¿¡¡qué diablos veo!!? Una camisa, playera..ahh lo que sea!!!! Anda estorbándome lo que podría ser el mejor deleite de mi vida¿Por qué demonios se viste con demasiadas cosas? Eso no importa ahora.. quitémosla del camino.

Con algo de desesperación la retiro, claro sin dañar el cuerpo que tengo debajo.

Hace demasiado calor como para creer que está nevando…ahp…

De improvisto, me toma de la nuca para darme otro beso, uno más salvaje…¿lleno de pasión? No…también tiene amor….Cursi, cursi, cursi!!! mentalmente está dándose de topes con la cabeza en la pared

¿A-..h? qué…a-h e..estoy ja-jadeando… y todo por..por su…es-espléndida mano que recorre mi entrepi-pierna.

Poco a poco hago lo mismo, bajando..ah.. mi mano… por su estómago y…ahhh… en un rápido movimiento le aprieto los testículos….ah…

-Mmm ahh! – gime, eso me…ahh… altera…más…

Esto está llegando a un punto en que los pantalones son molestos y dolorosos…debemos…ahh… quitarlos.

Paso mi ahh…lengua p-po todos sus labios…. Siguiendo..con…su pe-pecho… que deliciosidad!!!! Con la mano..ahh… bajo el cierre…

-Mmmm ahh…- no puedo evitar dejar los..ah… quejidos… pero…aah… es tan..exquisito como…ahh… mmm aprieta mi trasero..ahh. ..

De un jalón le quito esa prenda que debió de haberlo torturado durante..ahhhh, que bien aprieta!!!... tirálos!!!!

Lo mismo que yo hice con su última ropa..ahh..él lo hace…. Sólo quedamos en bóxers..algo que está de más…pues parecen que se van a romper con semejantes bultos que esconden…

Rápidamente se incorpora y queda encima de mí, sin dudarlo dos veces, de nuevo, va a mi boca, yo no le niego… cada vez es más "hambriento", mientras, me retira el bóxer que aún me evita estar desnudo, él también lo hace y…

-AHHHHHH!!! – gemimos los dos al…ahh mm… chocar…mmmm…nuestras erecciones.

Lleva su boca por todo mi estómago, lamiéndo..ahh… mordiendo..mmmm….estoy respirando entrecortadamente ahhh…ufff…

-MMmmmmmm!!! -¿qu-qué ha-hacía? Ahhh no sé!!! Só-sólo entiendo que ahhh!!!! Su..su boc-ca fue he-hecha p-para..mmmm….mi ahhh sexo…ahhh.

Esto no.m…puede…e-espera-rar más!!!

Sin siquiera que se dé cuenta, ya estoy encima de él, bésandole los pezones….que delicia…ahhh…

-Mmmmm- sus suspiros son tan..mmm…ah…

Me senté en la cama, y de un tirón hago lo mismo con él, para estar frente a frente, me rodea los hombros y yo su cintura mientras nos besámos, la temperatura sigue subiendo o qué?? Ahh.. mm en un l-lento movi..miento movemos …ahh..las ca-caderas.

Mis dedos intervienen en nuestras bocas…MMMM!!!... él gustoso se..ahh.. meté tres, los lame…muer-de. Algo brusco los saco..mmmm…esos chupetones ahh, van a que-quedar marcados.. ¿pero qué…mm… importa…eso?

Mi mano que trae los dedos "lubricados"…..ahh Naruto!!!!...se desliza por toda su espalda…hasta donde ya no hay…mmm…le..mmm… aprieto una…nalga, para… des-después busacar…ahhh…. U-un oyito…quee….mmmm… esperaba por..mi..

Con cuidado…mmmmm….m-meto uno…

-arghh…-se queja por lo bajo…

-Duele….pero..ah… des-descuida…

Introduzco el segundo….y..y comienzo..a ha-hacer presión y mo-moverlos en…en círculos…mmmmm

-Ahhhh Sasuke!! – que placentero…es el ….oírlo ge-gemir mi nombre!!

Ahora va…..el este..mmmm…. jadea más…mmmmmmm….

-Sasuke…ahhhmmmm… me-te…eso…mmm….a-a-ahora!!!- me pide mientras…ehmmmm..lame mis labios…ahh.. mi mejilla…mo-mordisqueando mi..o-oreja…no me voy a ser del rogar!!

Saco mis dedos…to-todo está..mmmm…. listo pa-para lo que sigue.

Se acerca más a mí…me---ahhh…. Rodea con sus pi-piernas y..y se a-alza un po-co.

Po-pongo la ingle e-en su entra-dita, pero antes pregunto..

-¿Segu…ahh…seguro?

-mmm Cla-claro- dice entrenel beso que nos damos….

Sino dudarlo…ahh… comienzo a i-introducir mi..mmm… miembro… ¡¡¡ qué deliciosa estrechez!!!

-M-agh- se estreceme…no..ahhhh…quiere de-demostrárlo..p-pero... no hace falta que lo haga….su..mmm..mordis-co…me lo..ahhh… a delatado…mmm….todo….

-Di..dime cuando qui-quieras que contiúe…

-Y-ya…

De un acelerado acto, introduzco todo…..

-Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!- gime al…ahhh… más..no..mmmm..poder…..

-Sigue!!! Dale donde antes!!!! –me…¿suplica? Parece ser …ahhhh!!! Qu-que sí…pu-pues..es está…moviendo sus… mmm….caderas…..

Esto..está…ahhhhhh…muy len-lento….. comienzo a mo-moverme..con…más fluidez…más…rapidez…..

-AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! –Suspiramos los dos…

No es…justo...mmmmm que…ahhhh sólo yo me muera de…ahh… tanto pla-placer…

Empiezo a mansturbarle con…mmmm…. Fuerza….cada vez….gemimos, jadeamos y suspiramos más….

-M-más fuerte!!! – exige…

-Ahhh!!!- jadeo al dar lo más rápido que puedo….

Esto…ahhh..está…mmm… llegando a un moemento…. En que …ahhhhh!!!...no se puede…a-aguanta….

-S-Sasuke!!!!- se lanza contra mi cue-cuello y..ahhh… esconde su…cabecita…en-en mi hombro- T-e….TE AMO!!!!!!

Con esto último…derama toda su…escencia e-entre nuestros…vientres…. Estrujándome cada vez más..mi….ahhhahhhh… meimbro…. No puedo… no puedo!!!!

-Naruto…..- termino por correrme en él.

Con cuidado…salgo de dentro de él. Cae de espaldas en el colchón… y yo le hago compañía a su lado.

Estoy …muy cansado….

-Ven…- le digo…aunque ya anda algo dormido.

Lo abrazo y nos cubro con una sabana….antes de que me gane el sueño….

¿qué…qué…estaba **diciend….**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abro los ojos….

-Auch-..y lo primero que recibo es un coscorrón - ¿qué..por qué…?

Poco a poco me incorporo…

-Por que por tu culpa no puedo caminar bien

-ehhh??

-Me duele el trasero ----

-Eso no parecía ser anoche….

-Para la otra sabrás lo que se siente….

-¿Ah si?...- le tomo por detrás de la cintura- pues lo único que me reconforta es que serás tú quien me fo….

-No sigas!!!! alguien puede escuchar .

-Está bien…. Iré a bañarme.

Así lo hice….después, cuando yo salí, él entró. Ya al casi terminar de arreglarse (yo ya había terminado y estaba sentado en la orila de la cama) me entró una duda…

-¿Fue tu primera vez….verdad? –pregunté.

-¿ah? –me dio la espalda- ehh…yo….. etto…..

-Sí, si fue la primera…- con ese nerviosismo cómo no se va a notar- pero….-susurré- ¿no te… desagrada el hecho de qué…haya sido con…un hombre…?

-Ehhh…si te soy sincero…pues nunca me imaginé que lo iba a ser, siempre pensé que lo haría la primera vez con Sakura…

Ah!! Un duro golpe…. n Maldita pelirrosa!!!! Paso número dos…

_"Cómo matar a Sakura Haruno_

_Guía para aprendices_

_1.- Lanzar un kunai a la muchacha, de preferencia cuando no haya nadie cerca, pueden intervenir._

_2. La kunoichi, digo, estúpida cofcofcof, estará en la imaginación sexual de tu amante creyendo que con ella fue la primera vez en lugar que contigo. Recomendación: Hazle recordar quién lo desvirgó."_

Sin dudarlo me acerqué a él y, literalmente, le comí la boca, explorando oda la cavidad bucal….

-Entonces…- al separarnos escondí mis ojos ras el flequillo- no te agradó….

Me dí la vuelta….y me alejé…es muy triste saber que alguien se acuesta contigo sólo para buscar placer…y no por que de verdad haya un sentimiento de intermedio…

-No es eso…- intenta aclarar- es sólo el hecho de que…. Nunca imaginé que fuese con alguien de mi mismo sexo….¡¡ni muchos menos se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que serías tú!!! Y..y….- parece que no le salen la spalabras ¿o qué?- y…lo que te dije ayer…en la tarde….antes de caer dormidos… e-es verdad….

Ahora estaba delante de mí, todo rojo…de vergüenza lo más seguro, pero nunca dio señales de arrepentimiento por decir aquello…..

-Está bien… entonces…vayamos a desayunar… -propuse.

-Sii!!!! –creo que daría todo lo que fuese por retirarse y no sufrir más pena pues enseguida se marchó.

Pero antes….

Le tomé de la muñeca y lo atraje hasta a mí, lo abrazé con todas mis fuerzas y escondí mi cara por su cuello…esto … es muy difícil de…decir…

-Naruto…..- murmuré- yo también….- Aún más bajo- te amo..

-.-.-.-CoNtInUaRá-.-.-.-

* * *

¿No creían que Sasuke iba a estar sereno de la mente haciendo semejante cosa verdad? No podía!!!! Es casi imposible que alguien esté cuerdo en una situación así xD. 

Bien, la tercera razón por la que me tarde un poco es la siguiente:

-No saben lo difícil que fue escrbir ese lemon pretendiendo ser Sasuke!!!!!

De verdad que me costó un montón, no sabía como hacerle, es que no podía poner a Sasuke pensando: "Está rebueno Naruto con mi p--e dentro de él" no pues no xD jajajaajaja. Pues, para mí, me dió mucha gracia, como que leer los pensamientos de él todo excitado...ahhh jajajajajaja.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, siempre me animan y lo seguirán haciendo, de verdad me divierto mucho leyendolos y contestándolos nn

**Apiskuld:** Jajajajajaja tienes razón, Naru casi la hubiese matado si si besa a SUUU Sasuke jejeje, ellos dos si se harían ricos su subieramos esta parte a Youtube como tú dices jajajajajaja. Del sueño que sea premonición...pues quién sabe jujuju, ya verás, aunuqe para eso falta un tanto de tiempo jejeje. Jajajajajaja "matar a Sakura tipo pelí de Hostal" jajajajaajaj muy buena idea jajajajajaja. Sobre de que salgan otros personajes pues... si, obvio jeje, va a salir Itachi y también Gaara...y Hinata... y de ahí si ya no sé si meter a alguien más, lo más seguro es que sí, pero nada relevante. Nahhh, me gustó mucho que tu reviw fuera largo TwT. Gracias!!

**DraculaN666:** Me alegro que mi vida esté a salvo OO... xD. Si Naruto modo koala es de lo más lendo!!! kyaa!!! De hecho hasta me están dando ganas de hacer sobre eso un dibujo, demo... a ver si si lo hago jajaja, si es que llega a resultar que sí, les pongo un link akí para que lo vean nn. Gracias!!!

**Kaoruxchan:** Espero te haya gustado el lemon... fue el segundo que hice...uu... pues ya vere si te gustó o no jejeje. Que bueno que tu yo homicida no surgió OO...tendríamos una matanza por toda la página jajajajajaja. Gracias!!!

**C-Near-L:** Seee los besos son traumantes...pero ricos a la vez kyaaa!!!! jajajaja, y cierto, el sasunarue s muy beio TwT... una relación tan linda!!!! jejejeje. Graciass !!!

**Tenten-haruno-chan:** De verdad..de verdad lo siento, pero... pues, había acordado hacerlo por mayoría de votos...y pues ahí tienes el resultado T-T. Sobre lo que qué pasaría si Gaara se enterara...mmm pues quien sabe... OO...voy a hacer un capítulo sobre eso jeje. Gracias!!

**Lady-Szerena:** Siii, naru es bien lindo de koala... hay ya me lo imgaino con un disfraz...kawaiii!!!!!!!!!!!!! jeejeje Pues ahora ya viste hasta donde llegaron los dos jajajaja. Gracias!!!

**StarFive:** Jajajaja, que bueno que lo sabías de antemano!!! aunque qe mal que te mandaran a callar uu hubieras dicho: "es sólo una victoria a favor del SasuNaru" jajajajaja. Me alegro que te gustara nn. Gracias!!

**Lizy-chan:** Kyaaaa!!! que bueno que te gustara TwT me hace ilusión y ganas de escribir mássss muajajajajaj ejem... perdón nn...hoy no tomé los calmantes ¬¬. jejjejejeje. Si a Sakura le hubeira dado un infarto ya me imagino la escena jajajaja. Gracias!!

**girl-uchiha:** Jajajaja, no era mi intención que casi te infartaras con lo de Gaara jejeje, pero ya me imagino, no no ¿cómo crees que haría eso? nuu!!! Gaara es mío OO...cricricri...JA!!! no es cierto, era broma. Que bueno que te gusten los títulos jeje, iré mejorándo, por ejemplo este, me encantó. Hay uno que tengo en mente y que no dudaré en poner, sólo a ti te lo diré, se llama "La cruda realidad" jajajaja ni te imaginas que va a pasar, bueno, ya verás. No pude estar presente al casi luego leugo que pusiste el sig. cap. de Un día confuso T-T gomene!!! pero ia te deje un review nn, te quedó genial!!!! Me da siempre mucha risa lo de Neji jajajaja. El otro fic, el de Gaara, te juroq ue lo anduve busque y busque y no lo encontraba, pero es que, la mensa de mi ¬¬, lo andaba buscando en la sección de sasuke por naru (nunca salgo de esa pagina jajaja) ya hasta después que me metí a tu pérfil me dí cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo jajajaja. Por ceirto, ya somos dos!!! A mi también me gusta la pareja de MartínxDiana es genial!!! Gracias!!!

**yo-chan1:** Nuuu no se enfermaron, no podía hacerles eso, me amtaría a mi misma jajajajajaj, bueno, tampoco hay que ser tan exagerados jajajajaja, además como dices a lo mejro sakura se ofrecía de enfermara y eso sería muy cruuuuueeellll jeje. Gracias!!

**kATARY KANAE:** Si, yo también creo lo mismo: Naru no se agarraría así de alguien que no fuera Sasuke...ayy!!! el amorrrr jajajajajaja. Es bueno oír decir eso TwT, que cada vez está mejor, espero este capítulo así sea. Gracias!!!

**Yoshiki-kun:** Siiii, se besan bien shhiiiiduu jajajaja. Ya me imagino a Sakura con diarrea jajajaja y jajaj haciendo ruiditos jajajajaJAJAJAJAJA. Graicas!!!

**Keiko Akatsuki:** Nee... Keiko-chan te traigo una bolsa de dulces w, es tú regalo para tu noche de bodas con Itachi xD jajajaja, ya contraté el sacerdote así que cuando gustes jajajaja xD. Jajaja todos somos así con el lemon jujuju, es que a lo mejor, por lo menos para mí, no es mucho la perversión, si no el hecho de que en sí, es un acto lindo para una pareja..¿no crees? Bueno, Gracias!!!

**Kurumi Uchiha:** Jejeeje yo tmabién quiero un koalcito jajajajaja, ay ya me imagino... kawaiii!!!!!!!!! ´que me agarre así como Naru agarró a Sasuke kyaaa!!! Que bueno que te gustara nn. Gracias!!!

**Lucre Uzumaki:** Inner de Lucre Uzumaki-sama claro que me interesa su vida (Orac my inner: Chismosa ¬¬) Ok...OO jajajaja. Me altera... me entusiasma...me-me... me alegra muchisimo que te tomaras la molestia de leer esto a tales horas soy feliz w aunque...al mismo tiempo te compadezco, yo apenas puedo durar aquí a las dos de la mañana y eso que ya hasta babeo casi casi el teclaado jajajaja. Kyaa!!! que bueno que te agrade el NejiTen, a mí me gusta mucho, es que con Hinata..mm no sé, no es que no me guste el incesto..pero pues no!! jejeje. Muchas gracias por la felicitación nn y esepero que también te haya gustado el lemon de esta parte. De nuevo, Graicas!!!

**Core BloodDrinker:** Sii, los celos ponen violento hoy en día a cualquiera uu jajajajaja. Aunque te hayas desviado xD, tienes razón, Sasuke NUNCA (orac my inner: orale y hasta en mayúsculas o.o) le hará caso a Sakura. Espero el lemon te haya gustado nn. Gracias!!!

Bien, como en cada ocasión, les pido que de favor me dejern un **REVIEW**, con sus opiniones, quejas o sugerencias, en especial ahora con el lemon, se los agradecería mucho nn.

Gracias!!!

Cuídense owó

ByE

Blu3 FaY


	9. ¿Quiénes tres personas?

Hi!!!

Hoy, señoras y señores, estoy muy feliz... muy contenta... pues he llegado a los 100 y hasta más reviews!!!! Gracias por apoyarme y dejarme un comentario, sin ustedes no soy nada TwT.

En este capítulo, **va haber una parte que NO es narrada por Sasuke, si no está en terecera persona y estará en _cursiva_**, no pude contenerme, debía hacerlo jajajaja, ya verán por qué.

Espero también sea de su agrado este capítulo, a mí me encantó, el final, para mí, estuvo lleno de inspiración xD.

Disfrúten!!!

* * *

**Cómo matar a Sakura Haruno FIC: SasuNaru**

Capítulo 9: ¿Quiénes tres personas?

Estoy totalmente irritado… ¿cómo es posible que un par de palabras puedan terminar con mi vida? ¬¬ No lo entiendo, sólo le comento lo que siento y ya tiene una vida para fregarme….

-Jajajajaja o qué te parece ¿Sasuke "El sensible"? ó ¿"el insensato que dijo te amo"? Jajajajajaja – casi llora de tanta risa- nunca creí vivir tanto para presenciar esto!!!

-DOBE!! –le doy un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-Ah ya jeje esta bien jejeje.

-Además, no tienes derecho a por qué burlarte ¬¬ ¿tú dijiste lo mismo no?

-…- no dijo nada, sólo se puso como un tomate temiendo por su vida, estaba temblando.

Ibamos camino al centro a comprar provisiones que nos encargó Kakashi, este día hacía una temperatura agradable, la nieve se había disipado y era como estar en primavera, esto desconcierta mucho ¿qué diablos pasa?

-Neji y TenTen se enojaron con nosotros…que mal.- comentó.

-¿Pues que quería después de lo que dijo Kakashi?- realmente, le agradezco por cubrirnos…pero pudo haber dicho que era él, no los otros que nada tienen que ver.

**-.-.-fLaSh BaCk -.-.-**

Después de decirle esas palabras, nos separamos para salir como si nada hubiese pasado…algo difícil, pues si pasó MUCHO….sólo espero que nadie se haya encontrado a esas horas…

-Oh, Sasuke, Naruto!!! Vamos, vamos tenemos que desayunar!!! –era el jounnin que nos agarró del brazo y nos llevó hasta el comedor donde ya estaba todo listo, y los otros tres estaban esperando.

Nos sentamos cada quien en nuestro lugar, uno frente al otro…esto da malos presagios… hay mucho silencio, a estas horas Sakura ya debería de estar "trabajando" en su intento de que le haga caso…

Comenzamos todos al mismo tiempo a comer, puedo sentir como TenTen me mira de reojo y Kakashi se ríe por lo bajo…

-Ettoo…-todos volteamos para oír lo que quería decir la plasta rosa- ¿alguien más…- bajó su cuchara y ocultó sus ojos tras el cabello- oyó algo ayer entre la tarde y noche, cuando llegamos de la misión?

Aghh, me ahogo!!! Comenzé cofcof a toser cofcof el huevo que cofcof me estaba comiendo se me ha atorado cofcof ¿acaso cofcof ella oyó todo lo que pasó entre MI rubio y yo? Cofcofcof

-Trursss….- Naruto estaba igual que yo, sólo que él había tomado jugo y lo había escupido salpicando a todos, abriendo sus ojos al máximo- ejejejeje ¿de qué ruidos hablas Sakura? –comentó.

-No fuiste la única- habló también el mayor…sólo falta que éste nos eche de cabeza…

-¿Y usted sabe de qué o quienes eran Kakashi-sensei?

-Según mis informes, Naruto y Sasuke llegaron primero que todos nosotros, pero andaban cansados por lo que la princesa les puso a hacer, entonces lo más seguro es que hayan quedado dormidos, después llegaron ellos –señaló a los dos amigos de Lee- y por lo que sé, se quedaron en la habitación de Neji, no volvieron a salir y, TenTen despertó cansada…

Ahora los que casi se ahogan son ellos dos…

-¿QUÉ ESTÁ INSINUADO? –habló Neji.

-¿CÓMO PUEDE DECIR ESO KAKASHI-SAN?!?! –TenTen.

-No sé, ustedes saben lo que hicieron allá adentro – le restó importancia.

_Los dos castaños estaban desorientados….¿ellos…haceindo..¿cómo!?!?! Estaban molestos, aquella persona mayor (ya no le guardaban respeto) blasfemaba sobre ellos…cuando no hicieron nada!!!! _

_"Cómo matar al equipo siete_

_(versión Neji/TenTen)_

_1.- Cerrarle la boca a la moestia rosa, para que no heche de cabeza a nadie._

_2.-Ahorcar a los causantes de aquellos extraños ruidos por la tarde (más específico a Sasuke y Naruto)_

_3.- Cortarle el hocico alsensei que se le ocurrió culparlos de lo ocurrido._

_4.-Deshacerse de las evidencias"_

_Definitavamente, esto les servría en un futuro.._

Los tres miembros del equipo siete estábamos como de piedras, dos de nosotros por la mentira que nos cubrió y la otra por lo morbosa que era su mente lo más seguro.

Los otros dos voltearon a vernos robóticamente con el cuchillo del dasayuno en mano…

-Sasuke, Naruto!!! – exclamaron a la par….eso significa….

¿QUÉ SABEN QUE HAY ENTRE NOSOTROS DOS!?!?...Calma, calma…. Era de suponerse… sólo un idiota no se daría cuenta… pero… creí que ellos dos lo eran….

**-.-.-EnD fLaSh BaCk -.-.-**

-Si…. Bueno, pero también que tenían que hacer los dos en el cuarto de Neji…

-Tal vez lo mismo que nosotros en mi cuarto jejeje.

-¬¬u no todos son así…

-Bueno, cambiando de tema¿cómo es posible, que llevando ya tanto tiempo aquí, aún no se sepa nada sobre el cambio de clima?- comenté.

-Pues no lo sé, nos seguiríamos aquí si fuera el caso…

-Obvio ¬¬

-Está empezando de nuevo a hacer frío… vayámonos ya.

-Sí.

Después de comprar lo necesario, nos regresamos. Las nubes estaban cubriendo en totalidad el cielo, y cada vez que suspirábamos podíamos ver ya, de tanto frío, nuestro aliento.

Llegando, nos encontramos a casi todos, Hyuuga no estaba, habrá tenido algo qué hacer…

-¿Dónde está Neji? –preguntó Naruto mientras nos encargábamos de colocar las bolsas de papel en la barra.

-Dijo que ahorita venía, que tenía algo pendiente con la Princesa- nos explicó Kakashi.

-Sasuke-kun nn¿Quieres que te prepare algo caliente? Ya sabes, como buena esposa que soy….- que modesta. Ah, vaya¿ahora ya pasamos de "futura esposa" a esposa sin consentimiento del novio? Ah es cierto, no hay novio.

-No, está bien así- contestó por mí, Naruto.

-Sasuke puede contestar por sí sólo…

Me pregunto…¿cómo se pondrá mi dobe si..?

-De hecho, sí me gustaría, por favor Sakura- la cortesía se saca a base de dar celos, wow.

-¿¡¿¡ah?!?!

-Parece que la quijada se te va a desencajar Naruto –le dije jajajaja, si que cambia cada vez de actitud por lo que sucede.

-Enseguida, Sasuke-kun nn, ya verás que estará delicioso!!

-Mmm…- sin más, dí media vuelta dispuesto a irme de ahí

Mi compañero de misión me siguió, escrutando de reojo a la pelirrosa, si que es fácil ponerlo así jeje…

-¿Por qué aceptaste que te hiciera algo de beber? – al fin preguntó!!!

-Por que, puede …aunque lo dudo… que sea delicioso lo que haga…

-¿D-delicoso? Por favor!!! Tú sabes cuál es la especialidad de Sakura -¿tiene alguna?- y no es cocinar!!!

-Bueno…tú tampoco sabes cocinar…¿cuál es la diferencia? –cómo me encanta picarle!!

Nos paramos a mitad de las escaleras…

-Cierto…tampoco sé cocinar algo que no sea ramen…- dijo en un susurro que apenas alcanzé a oír….- p-pero eso no significa nada!!!

-¿? –alzé una ceja.

-Oh, no!!! – se tomó el pelo- soy igual de inútil que Sakura!!! - ¿se ha vuelto loco?

-De verdad que alucinas Naruto…

-No sirvo de nada TT!!!

Ya está dramatizando…

-No seas tan cruel ¬¬ claro que tienes un uso…

-Ey, no me trates como objeto ¬¬#... y según tú ¿en que soy bueno?

-Es algo que sólo tú sabes hacer…

-¿El qué?

Me acerqué a él, me agaché para llegar a su altura, más preciso, a su boca.

-Es algo que sólo me complace a mí y tal vez, a ti también- le miré a los ojos, él hacía lo mismo.

-Te refieres a…¿esto? – Terminó con la distancia que nos separaba.

Ese contacto exquisito, como me enloquece. Abríamos nuestras bocas, saboreando todo, era algo…delicado, nada amordazador… pero lo mejor era que seguíamos sin romper contacto entre vista y vista; terminamos con un "pico".

-Mejor regresemos, si no Sakura va a querer subir y tal vez vea algo que no quería ver… -comentó¿qué me importa que ella nos vea?

-Está bien…

Bajamos para quedarnos en la sala junto a Kakashi, quien nos propuso dar una partida de cartas mientras esperábamos a Neji.

-¿eh¿Qué hace Sakura platicando con TenTen? –preguntó el rubio- ¿No se supone que debería de estar preparándote algo?

-Se le evaporó el agua para el té y no se fijo que no había, precisamente, bolsitas de té -contestó a la pregunta el mayor- Flor de ases, GANÉ!!!! Jajajajaja!!!

-Otra vez no --lll…

-Bien –mi, se podría decir jojo, compañero de cuarto se levantó y estiró- es tarde, son las once y no he comido nada… iré a prepararme algo…

-Hace calor….- comenté, y eso que hace una hora hasta nevaba- traeme agua por favor…

-Cómo molestas…

-Je - sonreí- Sakura podrías hacerm….??

-Ya, ya, ya entendí, ahora vengo.

Qué fácil se deja convencer…

-Neji??

Volteé, en efecto, él había llegado.

-Estás bien?? –preguntó la castaña al percatarse que su mano izquierda estaba sangrando y apretaba algo.

-Sí, sólo me encanjé el maldito collar de esa….princesa… -fue a sentarse al lado de Kakashi. Su compañera llegó al rato con algo para curarle- Disculpen la tardanza, he salido del pueblo junto con esto –señaló lo que traía su mano, el collarín – viendo si los que atacaron el palacio realmente lo querían, pero ni señales de nadie, salí a mitad de la tarde y he llegado hace más o menos una hora. Tenía que ir a dar informes con la asistente de la realeza, me he entretenido por las preguntas que me ha hecho.

-Pues antes bien que no llegaste en el momento en el que había nieve, te hubiese sido más difícil encontrar el camino de regreso al pueblo- habló preocupada su amiga (?).

Pues entonces sólo se fue a perder el tiempo ¬¬¿qué ha descubierto con e…?

-Esperen…- dije, voltearon a verme- tu saliste de aquí a mitad de la tarde ¿no? –asintió- a esas horas, más o menos, Naruto y yo nos regresamos por que comenzó a hacer frío….

-¿Y..? –impaciente, eso eres Kakashi ¬¬.

-Hace, igualemente, casi una hora dejó de nevar…

Ignorantes se les podía leer en toda la cara….

-El collar ese, provoca el cambio de estación. Cuando la vieja salía, empezaba a nevar, y cuando regresaba, la primavera llegaba, ella siempre traía la gargantilla ¿no? En esta ocasión fue Neji quien se lo llevó, por lo que se intuye que es el collar y no la persona.

-Pero… -replica la castaña- ¿Cómo podemos comprobarlo?

-Fácil –contestó Naruto- que alguien salga a las afueras con el collar, se esté un tiempo ahí y listo, acá empezará a nevar.

-Mmmm ¿Quién se ofrece? –preguntó el peliblanco.

….

Nadie dijo nada… ¿quién saldría ahora, si podía estar cómodamente en su casa?

-Irían dos… - -concluyó.

-Yo y Sasuke-kun!!! - ¿por qué me incluye a mi si ni si quiera he dicho que sí?

-No -protesté.

-Veamos, los disponibles somos los siguientes, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura y yo, Neji no puede ir por la herida y TenTen se quedará cuidándolo, yo no soy bueno para ver en la noche, así que estoy también descartado aunque Sasuke si lo es, por lo que él tiene que ir, en ese caso…¿quién lo acompañará?

-Yo!! –exclamaron al mismo tiempo los candidatos…

-Den sus razones.

-Si algo le pasa a Sasuke-kun o a mí, sería bueno tener a algún médico, yo sé de eso e inmediatamente podría evitar una tragedia…

-Pero si atacan a Sakura ya no sería eficaz si a él le pasa algo- protestó mi amado…cursilerías ¬¬- en cambio, si yo voy, no creo que eso pase, pues soy bueno en combate y no llegaría a mayores que sólo una herida pequeña.

-Mmmm- el mayor tomó en cuenta eso y se puso a pensar- Naruto tiene razón, así que, quien lo acompaña es él.

-¿QUÉ!?!?! P-pero Kakashi-sensei….- ¿por qué siempre replica sabiendo que lo nuestro nunca va a ocurrir?

-¿A qué hora nos vamos? –pregunté.

-Enseguida que Neji les entregue el collar.

-Aquí lo tienen – me lo dio.

-Bien, nos vamos- tomé una capa y me la puse. Naruto me siguió e hizo lo mismo.

Estando fuera ya, caminamos hacia la salida del pueblo.

-¿Por qué habremos de ir en la noche precisamente¿qué no puede esperarse hasta mañana?

-Mejor, así nos vamos de aquí lo antes posible – me detuve para que me alcanzara el paso y caminara al lado mío.

-¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora que ya estamos fuera hasta mañana?

-Divertirnos – sonreí pícaramente.

-OO… ¿qué clase de diversión…Sasuke?

-Oh no, nada en especial, sentarnos y ver las estrellas –si como no- nada más…

-Más te vale, por que si no te juro que me regreso y te mando a Sakura ¬¬

-Ya, ya está bien… pero pues tampoco sé con qué demonios vamos a entretenernos…

-No sé… pero hasta entonces yo voy a estar aquí- comentó ya recargado en lo alto de un árbol.

Y que el idiota se quede a vigilar .

-Está bien – me senté justo debajo de él, en el suelo.

Él se durmió un par de horas, dieron la una de la madrugada cuando despertó, bajó y sentó al lado de mí.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-Es tarde, y tengo frío …

-…mmm… entonces, duermete y tapate con esto- le entregué también mi capa- yo no tengo sueño, así que me quedaré despierto.

-Pero te morirás de frío, mejor hacemos esto…- me volvió a colocar la prenda.

Se arrimó a mí, agarró mi brazo derecho, que era por el lado donde él estaba, e hizo que le abrazara, después se acercó más, colocó su cabeza en mi hombro y, de nuevo, hizo que mi brazo, ahora el izquierdo, le rodeara, por lo tanto quedamos así: Cubriéndole yo con la manta y él, dándome calor corporal.

-¿Ves? Así ya ninguno sufre frío- comentó.

-Naruto…- apreté más el agarre.

Me agaché lo suficiente para poder besarle.Él correspondió. Algo dulce, tierno…húmedo ..duradero…no se como es que terminamos así: él encima de mí, yo aún abrazándole y besándonos hasta casi morir asfixiados…

-Y también encontramos una forma de entretenernos jejeje –comentó.

¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan…lindo¿Tan amable?...

-Por eso me enamoré de ti…- ¿por qué siempre tengo que decir en voz alta lo que no quiero comentar???!!!

-¿?

- /// no nada….

Me senté con él encima, aún apenado por la estúpidez que cometí…

Volvimos a acomodarnos en nuestra posición anterior.

-Sasuke…

-¿mm?

-Nunca te pregunté…¿Quiénes eran aquellas personas que una vez ví, te acompañaban? eran tres…

¿Tres personas….una mujer?!?! Le solté rápidamente y me levanté…

Ah!!!!

-Karin!!!!

-.-.-.-CoNtInUaRá-.-.-.-

* * *

PRACTICAMENTE SASUKE DEJÓ A NARUTO POR RECORDAR A KARIN¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!?! 

Juasjuasjuasjuas espero les haya gustado, debo advertirles que la parte de la guía de Neji y Ten no sé si se repitirá...tal vez no, pues mi meta en este fic era hacerlo todo en forma de sasuke xD, pero no pude aguantarme las ganas jajaja. A mitad me quedé sin nada OO no sabía que poner TwT fue horrible, fue horible!!!! xD pero ya vieron cómo termin, a mi me gustó jejejeje.

**Kaoruxchan:** Que bueno que esto te haya alegrado aunque sea un rato nn...Soy feliz ;w; jejeje. Sí Sasuke es muy perve jajajaja pero como dices, también es lindo (cuando quiere jejeje). Es reconfortante saber que tu Inner está encerradita en el clóset xD... es que me daba miedo T.T. Gracias!!

**Lady-Szerena:** Jajajaja pues de que abrá más lemon...pues si, lo más seguro, demo... tal vez sólo uno más..aún no se u.u. Jajajaj el "primer hombre" de naruto jajaja, si, es bueno que haya sido sasuke jojo. Gracias por los animos nn!!

**draco.M de potter:** No te preocupes por lo del review del otro cap. nn... con que leas me basta TwT soy feliz así jajajaja. Pues sí, Naruto pensó que sería con Sakura... afortunadamente no fue así -se emociona- kyaa!!! fue con Sasu-chan jejejeje. Ya me imagino como tienes la lista de por qué no matar a Sakura y por qué si matarla jajajaja. Gracias!!!

**StarFive:** Gracias, si, mi abue ya se recuperó..como si tuviera 10 años...fue impresionante oo jajajaja. Me alegra que te gustara el lemon, en un principio traté de hacerlo en tercera persona, pero dije "nooo, vamos a intentar" y al parecer tuvo buenos resultado nn. Gracias!!!

**anita99:** Que bueno que te gustara, eso me inspira ;w; jejeje. Pues aquí estuvo la continuación, espero te agrade igual nn que los otros... bueno, gracias por escribir!!

**sabaku no lau:** No os preocupais por los reviews nn, con leer me basta a mí TTwTT jejeje, siii que bueno que me entiendes, es que como que ponerte en el lugar del personaje... nu nu nu, o se sabe expresar, pero bueno, me alegra que te gustara. (Sasuke: te cobro cincuenta pesos por la guía, claro, si la quieres... yo: de regalo la guía de Neji y Ten xD) ahí está jajaja, con otra sorpresa jajajaja. Gracias!!

**Tenten-haruno-chan:** Me alegra que sigas escribiendo !!! Pues si, la actualización volvió a cada semana...bueno casi, por lo menos no me tardé como en el pasado jejeje. Pues si, io tampoco le veo mucha ciencia a eso de ir al palacio, pero es para que la princesa vea que hacen algo xD jajajaja, ya al fin se resolvió eso. Gracias!!!

**Kerkira HiwAtem:** No te preocupes, no hay por qué disculparse n.n, lo que me alegra que leas esto TwT jejeje. Que bien que te gustó el lemon... todo dió fruto ;w; -se pone melodramática- ejem, gomen ... jejeje. Gracias!!!

**Kurumi Uchiha:** Si, Sasuke puede llegar a ser relindo!!!!! Sólo con Naru oó jajajaja. Que bueno que te gustara el lemon, fue gracioso para mí escribirlo..el por qué aún no lo sé u.u, pero bueno jajaja. Espero este cap. también te haya gustado. Gracias!!!

**Yoshiki-kun:** Gracias por los aplausos jejeje, me alegra que te gustara, eso me estimula a seguir escribiendo ¬ jejejeje. Espero este capítulo también te gustara. Gracias!!

**Keiko Akatsuki:** Waa!!! Ya ta!!! La boda se lleva a cabo (sacerdote: Itachi, Keiko, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia -beshitos- -.-Saliendo, en vez de lanzar arroz, les lanzan dulces, para la luna de miel) que feliz pareja TwT jajajaja xD. Nahh, Sasuke no tiene suegra metiche, tiene una suegra que le deja acostarse con su hijo xD. Pro- problemas familiares OO... nuuu!!!! A ver, Sasuke...calamte, no pelees con Itachi...¡¡QUE NO PELEES TE DIGO!!! o si no Kei-san ia no te dejará estar con su hijito -sasu se calma- eso eso juasjuasjuas...ejem... bueno, gracias por el comen.!!!!

**DraculaN666:** De hecho si planeé hacer el lemon en tercera persona, pero dije "no, intentalo a ver que pasa" y pues al parecer si salió bien jajaja, me alegro que te gustara. Nahh tampoco soy muy debota al que naru sea seme, como dices pierde su encanto u.u... por eso no lo voy a dejar ser xD, además va a tener suficiente en otro fic que planeo hacer, lo subiré después de que acabe este, si no un poco antes... bueno ya veremos jejeje. Gracias!!!

**yo-chan1:** Espero que se te aclare a vista nn, dices que es por el cansancio nu??? a mi me pasa muy seguido jejeej (consecuencias de tar tanto tiempo aki jajajaja) No te preocupes, el fic estará abierto cuando tú quieras (suena bien Host xD). Gracias!!!

**Lucre Uzumaki:** Me agrada que te gustara el lemon TwT jejeje. Pues... si te soy sincera, lo de mi abuelito pues si fue por mi cuenta, pero con lo de mi mamá ya no, era obligación xD... pero bueno jejejeje. Pues ia se vió como lo tomó Sakura...pobre Neji y TenTen jajaja. -Cara de terror- Midori... no maltrates a Lucre-san!!!! es malo, maolo... muy malo T-T (Orac: cállate ¬¬)... todas las inner´s nos maltratan ;---;... ya ni por que sin nosotras no existirían ¬¬u jejejeje. Es bueno saber que esperarás aunque me tarde a ver el sig. capítulo... me alegro!!!! -se pone sentimental- snfi snif ;u;, gracias por escribir!!!!

**Siara-love:** Gracias por el consejo nn, tienes razón... trataré de ponerlo más seguido... . De la reacción de Naru... pues ahí está jajajaja, de verdad que se pasa jajajaja. Espero la conti te haya agradado... y pues no está la guía de sasuke ... ... pero está la de Neji y Ten jeejeje. Gracias!!!

**girl-uchiha:** ahhhh -tartamudea y comeinza a llorar...- TTwTT gr-gracias por lo que vas a hacer!!! ers muy amables, y claro, eres mi amiga nn - vuelve a llorar...está sentimental ¬¬u- jajajaja, bueno, me alegra que te gustara lo que hicieron sasu y naru xD, creeme, no eres la única en perder su inocencia u.u, (la especialidad de sasuke es robarlas xD). Jajajaja si,e stamso traumadas con estos dos que ia, de tu parte ibas a poner el fic akí, y de la mía, lo buscaba en esta sección jajajaja. No te preocupes en lo que tardes en actualizar o en escribir reviews, sólo me alegra que sigas aquí leyendo esto TwT y espero te la hayas pasado muy bien en tus vacaciones!! Io ya casi entro a la escuela ;--; tendré que disfrutar lo que me queda muajajaja...ejem jejeje nn"... bien, Muchisimas gracias por escribir!!! ;w;

Bueno, pues espero me vuelvan a dejar un **review** (de esos que me alegran mucho) jejeje.

Cuídense mucho!!

Nos vemos

Bye.

Blu3 FaY

**Aclaración:** _Podemos decir que este es el final de..."la primera temporada" por que como se dieron cuenta, ya descubrieron el por qué de la nieve y claro, la segunda parte, en sí, es cuando están en Konoha y aparecen muchos personajes wiii!!! xD._


	10. ¿En una disputa cabe la palabra perdón?

Hola!!!

Nee, neee... ¿me matarán? T-T... etto, si se que volví a tardar eternidades u.u, gomene, demo... hay explicaciones...para todo uhhh jajajaja.

La primera, y única:

La escuela (el espacio es para que inserten cualquier palabra que la describa n.n, xD)

Hace dos semanas y media entré, y pues aún no terminaba con el capítulo, en tiempos libres -muy pocos- le seguía, pero no se acababa aún, ya un día que no tenía tarea para el siguiente día, me habla una amiga diciendo que yo tenía el cuento que había que pasar a computadora... y ahí me tienen como cenicienta pasándolo xD. A los dos día, creo..., lo terminé, pero no había podido subirlo aquí, de hecho, hace una semana que lo tengo, y lo actualizé en otro lugar, pero por, como ia dije u.u, la escuela, no pude... entonces más me atrasé... en fin, para compensarlo, este capítulo es de 16 hojas y un cuarto en word, en promedio, el doble de lo que comúnmente hago, pensé en cortarlo para que fuesen dos cap. pero dije "nuuuuu, así se queda más interesante jojojo" (osease tienen suerte xD).

Pues, hago una pequeña aclaración de dos personajes, más bien, descripción sacada de Wikipedia, para los que no saben, pero no se preocupen, yo tmapoco los conozco a ciencia cierta jajajaaja, sé de su existencia por fics, en fin, aquí está nn:

PD: Si no quieres saber que pasa en el manga, saltaos esto por favor.

Karin-

_En apariencia tiene una doble personalidad donde en una es seria, y en la otra es seductora, aunque en realidad es la imagen de chica seria que quiere dar a ver ocultando su verdadera forma de ser. Le atrae Sasuke Uchiha . Sasuke no muestra atracción hacia ella, sólo quiere aprovechar su poder para encontrar y matar a Itachi Uchiha. Por otra parte, Karin no muestra ningún sentimiento asesino, solo es una chica común con poderes especiales. _

Karin es muy hábil para rastrear chakra, así como para determinar si éste cambia. Detesta a su compañero de equipo Suigetsu, con el cual el sentimiento es mutuo, aunque no se sabe el origen de esta rivalidad.

Sai- (es un encanto!!!)

Físicamente, Sai es alto y con el pelo negro y corto. Su rostro no suele mostrar ninguna emoción, ni siquiera delante de las técnicas eróticas que desarrolla Konohamaru en la segunda parte.

Su nombre verdadero no es Sai, pues éste es un nombre en clave impuesto por Danzō cuando entra al equipo de los protagonistas. El nombre real no se ha revelado. Su edad es cercana a la de los protagonistas. De su vida anterior se sabe que tenía alguien a quien llamaba hermano, un compañero de lucha, que murió, lo cual le llevó a ser como se muestra al principio de la historia.

Bueno, ya no les quito más tiempo, disfrutenlo!!!

* * *

**Cómo matar a Sakura Haruno FIC: SasuNaru**

Capítulo 10: ¿Dentro de una disputa, cabe la palabra "perdón"?

-Ka…Karin??? –se levantó también – esa era a la que una vez ví…colgada de tu brazo..??

Volteé a verlo…¿Cuándo había pasado eso?

-¿Qué tienes con ella? – preguntó.

-Yo..

-Olvídalo –no dejó que terminara…- debe de ser algo serio como para haberte olvidado enseguida de mí…

Dio media vuelta, dispuesto amarcharse… ¿pero qué diablos cree que hice?

-Naruto esp…- tomé de su muñeca.

-Sasuke-kuuunn!!!!

Vaya, genial, ahora viene Sakura a interrumpirnos….¿qué acaso no presiente que debo de hablar a solas con Naruto¿No tiene intuición femenina?

-Grandioso, quédate con Sakura y déjame ir…- se soltó enseguida….

-Esper…!! Au!!

¿Pero que dia..!?! Maldita Haruno!!! Quítateme de encima…!!! Te juro que te mato!!!

**"Cómo matar a Sakura Haruno**

**Guía para aprendices**

**1.- Lanzar un kunai a la muchacha, de preferencia cuando no haya nadie cerca, pueden intervenir.**

**2. La kunoichi, digo, estúpida cofcofcof, estará en la imaginación sexual de tu amante creyendo que con ella fue la primera vez en lugar que contigo. Recomendación: Hazle recordar quién lo desvirgó.**

**3.-Siempre aparecerá en los momentos menos precisos…. Ignórala…. O si no te quedas sin novio ¬¬"**

-Sasuke-kuuuun¿Qué le pasa a Naruto? Bueno, me da igual, Kakashi-sensei me envió para decirles que regresaran, él fue a ver a la princesa y explicarle lo ocurrido, pero para que ella esté segura de que no mentimos deben volver para que deje de nevar…

-Ajá…- ¿qué tanto dijo..?? No lo sé, ni me importa..

-Vamos… -me tomó del brazo y jaló de mí para arrastrarme y llevarme a la posada.

…

Bueno…tiene razón para enojarse…. Prácticamente dejé de hacerle caso por acordarme de ella…. Pero… aún así.. él sabe que le quiero… ¿verdad? Que no voy a hacer nada que le lastime… ¿o…tal vez sí? TRANQUILÍZATE SASUKE!!!!! TRANQUILÍZATE!!

-Sasuke-kun… supongo que Naruto ya ha de ver llegado a la posada..y…estamos solos jejeje -¿por qué se ríe como estúpida?- ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo?

-¿Cómo sabes que está ahí?

-Fue hacia esa dirección … y bueno¿qué dices?

-No- suéltame Sakura!!! Ash!! Ya!! La jalé (ya que no se soltaba) para llegar más rápido.

Llegamos a la posada. Al abrir la puerta ví a Naruto subir las escaleras, TenTen estaba en la cocina y volteó al instante de vernos y Neji sólo se miraba la herida de su mano provocada por el collar… ¿pero ellos que rayos me interesan? Tengo que hablar con él en lugar de quedarme como idiota observando.

-¿¡ME PUEDES SOLTAR YA!?!?!?! - ¿qué no se cansa de estar pegada a mí todo el tiempo?

-No seas tan agresivo Sasuke-kun…- ah, vaya!!! Al fin se soltó!!!- ah!! Ya sé!!! Te haré un té para que te tranquilices jeje - see… para que se le vuelva a evaporar toda el agua…. ¬¬.

No contesté, sólo me quité la capa, estaba comenzando a hacer calor. Bueno…vamos a su habitación.

-Sasuke!!! -¿?... volteé.

-Oh…ya llegó Kakashi- "san" –esa formalidad pareció más bien una burla por parte de Hyuga…

-Sí Neji n///…ah, bien Sasuke, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- me giré.

-A-h-o-r-a…

Volví para verle…muy molesto.

-¿De qué quieres hablar Kakashi¿De tu nuevo proyecto de ser el nuevo autor de Icha Icha Paradise¿O quizás de una nueva máscara?!?!

-Que gracioso ¬///

-¿Entonces de qué?!?! Dime de una buena vez!!! Necesito terminar, tengo que hablar con Naruto!!!

-Ohhh –sonrió…bueno, eso supongo.

-Dilo ¬¬#

-Está bien, sólo por que es algo importante…

-¿Qué?

-Me llegó un mensaje de Tsunade-san, diciéndome que si aún no terminaba la misión, regresaras tú sólo a Konoha, bueno, como terminamos, podremos irnos todos…

-Y el punto es….

-Tiene una misión especial para ti.

-¿Y? Siempre las tiene ¬¬

-Esto es diferente…

-¿Diferente¿qué acaso me cambió las de rango B a las de rango D? ¬¬

Suspiró.

-Es Itachi…

¿Qué diablos…?

-¿De qué hablas? –le miré.

-La misión es respecto a Itachi, no dio detalles…

¿Qué pasa con ese desgraciado?...

-Entiendo… -hablé, dí media vuelta para encaminarme arriba. Por ahora tengo que hablar con Naruto.

-No creo que quiera dirigirte palabra alguna- ¿eh? Kakashi estaba de lado mío hablando bajo para que los demás no oyeran.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Presentimiento… - pasó de largo pero antes me advirtió- no le hables aún, él no te contestará…

-¿Y se supone que deba de confiar en ti ¬¬?

-Si…o ¿acaso prefieres que sea Sakura quien vaya a hablarle y después termine estrangulándolo?

-Obvio que no ¬¬…pero no se sabe que pueda esperar de ti….

-Que ánimos, bien, al menos intentaré que baje a desayunar.

Desapareció por el pasillo. Bueno, creo que tendré que esperar…es cierto, no me dirigirá palabra alguna todavía.

-La comida ya está lista …- habló la castaña-deja ahí Sakura!!

-Pensé que podría ayudarte en algo…

-No!!! OO…. eh…es que ya terminé jejeje mejor llévale su té a Sasuke-kun.

-Ah, cierto –tomó la taza y vino hasta mí –toma Sasuke-kun kyaaa!!! Espero te agrade, por que así podré ser buena esposa ….

Sigue soñando ¬¬. ¿Se supone que esto es té? Vamos a probarlo…

-Buaghhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tsk…¿q-qué diablos me diste Sakura?

-Pues té ¿no está delicioso nn?

-No, no lo está.

Esto sabe a porquería…aghhh!!! Ahora comprendo por que TenTen no quería que cocinara…

-Ah!! Kakashi-sensei ya llegó, el desayuno está listo nn, TenTen ya nos pidió que pasaramos…

¿Eh¿Ya llegó..? Eso fue muy rápido..ahh pero bueno, es Kakashi… ¿No viene con él!?!

-Bien, entonces comamos n/// -exclamó…¿así como así¿sin Naruto!?!

-¿Y Naruto-kun? –bueno, al menos ya no tuve que preguntar yo…

-Está en su cuarto, fui a hablar con él, pero no va a bajar a desayunar, así que, podemos continuar…

¿No va… a bajar?

-Está bien, entonces apartaré algo para él cuando bajé –habló la castaña….

-¿No dijo por qué no bajaba? –al fin pregunté.

-No, sólo dijo esto: _Tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer _-¿más importante que alimentarse…?!?!- _además, hay que empacar ya las cosas para regresar…_ bueno, eso dijo…y es cierto, así que todos los presentes aquí, cuando terminemos, van a guardar todo pues mañana en la mañana salimos.

-Sí..- contestamos.

Estábamos ya terminando de desayunar… mejor dicho, ellos, no tengo ánimos para estar comiendo… ah, maldito Naruto¿Por qué diantre se enoja?

-Gracias- me levanté, dejé los trastes en la cocina y salí de la casa.

Me recargué a un lado de la puerta… y ahora a esperar, seguro tarda ¬¬.

Es decir… sólo mencioné a Karin, nada más ¿qué malo pude haber hecho? Necesito que ella me regrese algo, pero..¿tal vez ese algo es más valioso que Naruto para mí? No!! No, es sólo el hecho de que es necesario lo que ella se quedó….en fin, el punto es que se enojo conmigo ¬¬.

-Oh, que listo eres Sasuke, pensé que no me esperarías!!!

-Necesito saber que te dijo, Kakashi- correcto, le esperaba a él- llegaste muy pronto de cuando hablaste con él…

-Las cosas para un ninja son rápidas…

-Como el llegar puntual a tus asuntos ¬¬?

-Eh… bueno, no todas las cosas…. Pero bien¿querías saber que dijo no?

-Sí…. -¿qué no es obvio?

-Pues, de hecho, no dijo mucho tampoco, subí, toqué, entré y le dije que bajara a desayunar, estaba sentado en la cama y me dijo lo que ya les conté, que mejor iba a empacar, después le pregunté por qué ahora no estaba gritando y molestando, me miró mal…y después dijo que no me importaba lo que le pasara…

Estábamos caminando..¿a dónde? No lo sé…

- ¿y? –pregunté, necesito saber más!!

-Mmm comentó algo más… pero no oí del todo que era… dijo algo parecido a esto: _ahora que regresemos Sai se las verá conmigo…_ bueno, prácticamente no le lo dijo a mí…

-…

¿Sai? El maldito por el que me reemplazaron¿Ese desgraciado¿El hijo de…!!!?!?! Cálmate Sasuke…calma..serénate….

-¿Y no dijo… -calma ante todo, tranquilo…- por qué se las vería con él?

-No… según recuerdo, algo pasó antes de venirnos acá, ellos, junto con Ino, salieron de misión…

-Sí, recuerdo.

-… y regresaron, pero nada fuera de lo normal…

-…ya veo.. –si es estúpido se atrevió a hacerle algo a MI Naruto, lo mato!!!!

-Bueno, tengo que regresar, hemos estado hablando mucho, ya pasó más de medio día… no se si quieras tú también venir…

-No, gracias..aún no…

-Oh bien, en fin… entonces nos vemos al rato Sasuke…

-…

Se alejó.

Maravilloso. ¿Qué información obtuve con esto? Nada. Ahh sólo que ese… "compañero" le hizo algo.

Pero mejor piensa en qué deberías hacer… por lo visto, aún no planea hablarme… y no creo que quiera verme… espero coma algo ahora… qué difícil se ha vuelto todo esto, y a pesar que hace dos días fue tan sencillo hacerlo ¬¬… tú querías esto Sasuke, ahora aguántate…además…. Lo quieres… o eso se suponía… ¿por qué diablos estoy dudando? Creo que es el hecho de que es "estresante" estar peleados… ¿eh¿Qué es eso?

Algo deslumbraba a mí lado, en una tienda… ¿qué es? Entremos a ver.

Parecía una tienda de reliquias, varias antigüedades estaban ahí.

-Bienvenido- me dijo un anciano ya muy entrado en edad…cómo sigue vivo??

En fin, me dispuse a ir a lo que ya había visto afuera… esto…esto es…

-¿Cuánto vale esto? –necesito saber y comprarlo enseguida…

-Eso llegó ya hace mucho tiempo, es sorprendente que un joven como usted se interese por él….aunque, tal vez no es el único, su dueño también era de corta edad… Disculpe¿cuál es su nombre?

-Sasuke, pero eso no tiene nada que ver, yo sólo pregunté su precio…

- Para usted es gratis, señor, tenga por seguro, que si se lo lleva sin pagarme nada, me hará un gran favor…

-¿Qué dice?

-Oh, lo siento, no puedo entrar en detalles, pero por favor lléveselo –sonrió. ¿Por qué diablos no me explica?- Descuide, no es nada de gravedad, además, eso a mí ya no me sirve.

-Está bien…- no sólo por que esto es incomprensible debo dejarlo, no puedo pasarlo.

Se acercó a mí, lo metió en una cajita y me lo entregó.

-Gracias…

-A usted, vuelva pronto!! –hizo una leve reverencia… por favor, es sólo un anillo!!! Bueno, creo que es por qué "clase" de anillo es…

Bueno… él sabrá qué hace. Salí de ahí.

¿Tan rápido y ya está atardeciendo?...Será mejor que regrese… tal vez ya se le pasó el enojo…ahhh eso espero…

Boarg…. Tengo hambre…ya casi llego, aguanta un poco…

-Sasuke-kunn!!! – al abrir la puerta, esta se me lanza encima- me dejaste sola, estuviste fuera por mucho tiempo!!!

-Yo no abandoné a nadie –en tal caso fue a Naruto- por que no soy de nadie –aún no puedo revelar nada de lo que ha pasado….

- Sí, sigue mintiendo Sasuke, algún día reconocerás que me amas… - ¿de cuál se toma que ella misma se cree sus mentiras?...- Ven a cenar.

Me arrastró hasta el comedor, dónde estaban casi todos.. Naruto tampoco ha bajado ahora… maldición, que no planea ya salir de su habitación o qué??!!?!?

-No quiero, gracias –me separé de ella.

-Pero… -no le hice caso.

Subí y entré directo a mi cuarto o… ¿mejor voy a ver si sigue en su habitación? Sería bueno que lo hiciera…. Pero primero a guardar esto.

Coloqué el paquete de la tienda escondido entre mis pertenencias, lo oculté bien y me levanté. Ahora, a ver qué tal está Naruto…

Su puerta está cerrada, como era de suponerse, justo cuando iba a tocar…

- No creo que sea bueno, Uchiha -¿Hyuga? Creí que ya no hablaría después de lo ocurrido…- Ha estado ahí todo el santo día, no ha salido para nada y sólo se oyen cosas…

CrAsH

-…romper…-terminó.

-…Gracias…- pasó de largo y entró a su habitación. ¿Qué tanto está quebrando?

¿Qué tal si abro y me golpea..?? Sigue enojado ¬¬…. Ahhh, tendré que esperar otro poco… pero.. no puedo, debo hablar con él ya!!

Toqué suavemente… nada.

Volví a hacerlo, un poco más fuerte… nada.

-Naruto –dije mientras seguía toqueteando la puerta- abre por favor…

Nada…

Cada vez el sonido es más fuerte…

Nada…

Más..más… me estoy frustrando…

Casi tiro la puerta de tan duro que doy…

Nada….

-MALDICION NARUTO ABRE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!! –grité. ¿qué no planea salir nunca o volverme a hablar?

Dejé de intentar… me recargué en la puerta y me dejé caer para quedar sentado.

-Por lo menos dame señales de vida , demonios!!! –exclamé.

Aush… eso dolió. He caído al suelo…genial, la puerta estaba abierta desde el principio…¬¬.

Bien… entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

-¿Qué quieres?- oí secamente y en murmuro desde su cama.

Estaba él ahí, acostado boca abajo , por eso no se le oía muy bien… en los alrededores había varias cosas rotas, como vasos o macetas…con que eso rompía…

Me acerqué y quedé parado al lado suyo.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunté.

-¿Te parece? –comentó sin voltear ni nada.

-¿Me podrías decir…exactamente, por qué te enfadaste?

-Sasuke… ¿eres idiota? - oo…

Al decir esto, volteó un poco, dejando ver sólo su ojo, estaba rojo ¿habrá llorado?

-Bueno..es decir…estoy contigo, no con ella ¿no crees?

-No me toques…- comentó al ver una de mis manos acercarse a su cabello…. Que agresivo.

-¿No piensas comer? –pregunté.

-¿A ti que te interesa?

-Me interesa mucho, siento que quieres morirte de hambre a propósito…en serio, por lo menos come algo, poco, pero házlo!!

-¿Podrías…largarte!?!?! No…tengo ganas de verte…

-¿Qu…? –eso fue muy duro…- E-está bien…

Dí media vuelta y salí. Si quiere estar sólo, lo dejaré, si no me quiere ver, bien…si eso le hace feliz… lo haré… (N/a: Hay que bonita frase 3, xD)

Pues, entonces bajemos, aún no he comido nada y estoy hambriento…

-Quién lo diría… ya hablaste con él…

-Veo que tú no te pierdes nada ¿Verdad Kakashi?

-Claro que no n/// -Lo que es no tener nada que hacer…

-¿De qué hablan? –preguntaron a la par la castaña y la rosada, que estaban jugando cartas con él en la sala.

-Oh, nada nada –contestó el peliplateado.

Fui a la cocina por algo de té, realmente no tengo ganas de consumir algo a pesar de que mi cuerpo me lo pida…

Me senté en uno de los sillones desocupados y seguí "viendo" como jugaban.

"_No tengo ganas de verte, no tengo ganas de verte, NO TENGO GANAS DE VERTE!!"_

Maldita frase que me hace sentir como tonto entristecido por algo que me dijo la persona a la que quiero…

Pues de hecho, eso era su intención ¬¬… pero… pero…ah, no sé que hacer!!!

-Ahhh …- alguien suspiro, era TenTen- pues ya perdí tres veces seguidas y cada vez más fatal…úù… además ya es tarde, mejor voy a dormirme. Nos vemos.- Se despidió y retiró.

-Bien… entonces, esta ronda, será la decisiva Sakura….

-Está bien, Kakashi-sensei…

Siguieron jugando.

Si que eres idiota Sasuke… puedes matar a cientos de personas sin que te remuerda la maldita conciencia, pero no puedes aclarar las cosas tan sólo hablando!!!

¿Qué debo hacer? Quedarme aquí, darle su tiempo ¬¬ y después ir… o ir de una vez y hacerlo que reaccione…o… dejar que él me busqué, no eso sería muy egoísta… pero bueno, estamos hablando de mí.

Suspiré.

-¿Nee..Sasuke-kun?

-¿eh?

¿Por qué rayos tengo frente de mí la cara de Sakura¿Qué estoy haciendo acostado en el sillón¿Por qué tiene sus dos manos a cada lado de mis oídos¿QUÉ ME ESTÁ HACIENDO!?!?! MALDITA BRUJA!!!! 

-Quítate!!!

-Oh, Sasuke-kun… veo que aún no estás preparado…. -¿preparado para qué!?!?! – y tan bien que iba todo esto…ahh… pero sé esperar, así que cuando tú quieras…yo vendré a ti ¬….

-Sakura¿qué diablos hicimos?

-Oh, realmente nada… íbamos a comenzar… pero te alteraste…

-¿Dónde está Kakashi? – necesito saber… estaba él jugando hace rato.

-Se fue a dormir hace como media hora ¿no te diste cuenta?

-¿Después de eso qué pasó? - ¿tanto ocurre mientras uno se pone a pensar en cosas importantes?!?!

-Oh… pues yo me quedé aquí, guardé las cartas en su paquete y tú no decías nada, después me levanté y te pregunté si podía sentarme aquí contigo, tu sólo dijiste: "Hmn" y te hiciste a un lado, entonces me senté…seguías sin hablar, después me acerqué.. y… me recosté en ti, no protestaste, entonces continúe… te empezé a jalar, para que quedaras acostado a lo largo del sofá, me puse encima de ti.. y… te iba a besar… como ahora…- acercó su boca a la mía ¿está loca?!?!

-Aléjate!!!

-Mmm que mal, sigues alterado… uu… pero, yo te quitaré eso chico lindo!!!! Kyaaa

La tomé de los hombros y la aparté de mí lo más lejos posible para después levantarme y alejarme ahora yo…

-SAKURA!!! DEJA DE ACOSARME!!!! REALMENTE DAS MIEDO!!!!

-Ah, Sasuke-kun… no digas eso… me sonrojas jejeje.

¿Qué piensa¿Qué la estoy halagando? POR FAVOR!!! MÁS DEPRAVADA NO PUEDE ESTAR!!!!

-Oye…- comenzé- por favor deja de molestarme… y déjame solo Sakura…

-Te daré tiempo para que aclares las cosas… mañana hablamos…

-No habrá nada de qué hablar!!!

-Hasta mañana!!! –se largó…al fin!!!

Volví a sentarme. Qué susto… Miré el reloj, ya pasa de media noche… tanto tiempo me perdí… en fin, con eso no resolví nada y debo seguir pensando en qué diablos voy a hacer… tengo que arreglarlo o será incómodo después…

¿Qué se supone que deba hacer en estas situaciones?

Está bien que me sienta culpable… pero no voy a ir a comprar rosas y chocolates y pedirle perdón!!!! Mi orgullo moriría, reviviría y volvería a morir!!! Qué estúpido soy…

¿Eh? Alguien viene bajando las escaleras, me asomo.

-Oh… sigues aquí… mejor me voy.- se dio media vuelta para volver a subir.

-Naruto, espera!!!

Me levanté enseguida y le alcanzé.

-Quédate… -hablé- …. Tú venías por algo de comer ¿no? Si mi presencia no te agrada, yo me voy si quieres, pero come algo!!

-Sasuke….-me miró a los ojos- de verdad que eres un hipócrita ¿sabes? Que no comprende las situaciones y juega con la gente…

-¿…? –qué tan de repente…- yo no estoy jugando contigo…

-Ah, cierto… lo estabas conmigo, ya no, ahora es con Sakura… -¿qué?!?!

-No estoy con Sakura!!! Yo…!!!...- bajé la voz- te quiero a ti…

-Sí, como no…

Me dió la espalda, y continúo bajando…

Hipócrita…jugando con él?? No… esto está yendo demasiado lejos…tengo que aclararle que no es lo que él piensa…

Subí a mi habitación, no creo poder dormir… pero no puedo hacer nada por ahora.. no quiere mi verme…y me dice cosas que de verdad se siente horrible oírlas por él…

Intentaré hacer algo mañana….

**-o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o**

-Bien, nos vamos Yukie-sama

-Muchísimas gracias por su servicio, Kakashi-san – es increíble el cambio de actitud…

Subimos ala embarcación que nos llevaría del otro lado… no tardaríamos demasiado, un poco más de medio día cuanto mucho.

Todos dejamos las cosas en uno de los cuartos.

Salieron la mayoría, excepto Naruto, y por obvias razones, yo. Se sentó y comenzó a buscar algo en su maleta. Sacó unas cuantas hojas con dibujos en ellas, algunas las veía y volteaba, supongo que para encontrarle forma y de vez en cuando, les encajaba un kunai por el centro como si con eso fuera a matar a alguien…

No me hacía el más mínimo caso. Me senté a su lado, no muy cerca… él, al notarlo, me dijo:

-¿Aún sigues aquí? Uhmmm creo que deberé de irme entonces yo…- se levantó.

-No te vayas!!

-¿Qué gano yo si me quedo aquí?

-Que puedas oír lo que tengo que decirte…

-Será muy importante…¬¬ -habló sarcásticamente.

-Sobre Karin….

-¿Ella qué?

-Ella no me gusta para nada

-¿Y…?

-Que no tenía nada con ella, era una zorra empalagosa que no se me quitaba de encima por más que le dijera que lo hiciera…

-¿A mí que me importa eso? Si para ti, ella era una zorra empalagosa ¿entonces por qué tenías que olvidarte de mí? Es decir… si ella era eso¿qué soy yo¿Algo menos que una estúpida que no se te quita de encima?

-Tú no eres menos que ella!!!

-Sí, lo que digas… ahora, si no te importa, tengo que quemar estos malditos dibujos…- dio media vuelta y sin importarle lo que yo haya dicho…

Le tomé de la mano y de un tirón lo atraje a mí. Lo abrazé y besé, algo leve, sólo un roce de labios….

-¿Por qué crees que pienso eso cuando no es verdad?

-Por que tú me lo has demostrado…

Agachó su cabeza, con el pelo tapándole los ojos, se safó y marchó.

-Naruto…

**-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

¿Qué demonios serán esos dibujos? No los fue a quemar después de todo… pero aún así sigue haciéndoles de cosas…

Ya estamos caminando hacia Konoha… no falta mucho, diez minutos tal vez… pueda ser que ahí al fin arregle las cosas con él... o no…ahhhh!!! Maldita Karin!!! Todo esto pasó por su culpa!!!! ¬¬

-Ah!! Vaya, ya llegaron…..

¿Eh? Ah si, cierto…. Y desgraciadamente el maldito que está en frente es la versión chafa de mí….

-¿Qué haces aquí Sai?- preguntó Kakashi.

-Hokage-sama me envió a recibirlos y avisar a Uchiha-bastardo que fuera a su oficina de inmediato.

-Está bien idiota… -contesté al halago ¬¬#.

-No le digas idiota a Sai teme….

¿Naruto¿Qué anda haciendo defendiéndolo?

-Oh, Naruto-kun - ¿Qué está haciendo éste llamando "Naruto-kun" a MÍ Naruto!?!?!?

-Saiii!!! Ven conmigo nn…

¿Qué diablos…¿Por qué se lo lleva?!?!

-Pensé que estarías molesto por lo que hice…- habló el tarado ¬¬.

-Ah, claro que no¿Cómo me molestaría contigo? Hablemos en mi casa!!! Vamos, vamos!!!

¿Su…casa¿Qué piensa que van a hacer ahí? No voy a dejarlos!!!!

-Sasuke, tranquilo, desgraciadamente no puedes matar a las personas con la mirada…. –dijo Kakashi…

¿Tan obvio me veré? No sé… pero realmente, no me importa, no puedo dejar que Naruto se vaya con "otro"!!

Aahhhh!!!! MALDICION MALDICION MALDICIOOONN!!!!!

-Sasuke-kun ¿te acompaño con Tsunade-sensei?

Cierto… debo ir con esa vieja…. No, no ahora.

-No, gracias…

Me alejé, aún oyendo los gritos de Sakura: "nos vemos mañana mi amor" ¿mi amor? No se le baja con nada ¿o qué?... en fin, me vale lo que diga, tengo que ver a dónde fueron esos dos….

Uhmm ya los encontré…. Están hablando…

-Sí sí… pobre Naruto-kun – Sai no le ponía el más mínimo caso y sólo le acariciaba la cabeza como si fuese un perro ¿qué se cree?

-Bueno si ya…- terminó de "hacer como que lloraba" – sobre tus malditos dibujos…- con que eran de él…¬¬- ¿lo supiste todo?

-¿Todo, todo? –sonrío, a mi parecer, maliciosamente, maldito bastardo…

-¿Qué tanto sabes?

- ¿Qué crees tú que yo sé?

-Deja de jugar datebayo!!!!!! –movió mucho sus brazos. ¿Saber de qué?

-Pues… -sonrió de nuevo, maldita sonrisa idiota ¬¬, ladeando un poco la cabeza- sólo sé una cosa de interés….

-¿Cuál?

-Te digo a cambio de algo…

-Qué problemático….Ah, Sasuke aquí estás, llevo buscándote desde hace rato, ven…. –Shikamaru, quien había llegado, me llevó a rastras ¿a dónde? No lo sé…

De lo lejos que estaba, de la conversación del idiota y Naruto, sólo escuché:

-Tú y el Uchiha….

¿Yo y él qué?!?! Maldición!!! Tampoco pude escuchar el precio!!! Sólo se le ocurre pedirle un beso o algo y lo mato!!!!!

-¿A dónde me llevas? –pregunté.

-Con la Hokage.

Ella puede esperar!!! Me solté y di vuelta…

-Ah!! –me asusté, no creí encontrarme frente a frente con Naruto…

-¿Tan mala cara tengo?

… al fin… me habla sin que yo le pregunte o haga nada… eso es muy bueno…

-No!! No es eso… es sólo que…

-Me irá mal si no llegamos pronto…- exclamó Nara.

-Puedes irte, iré en cuanto termine algo…

-Ahhh ¿qué se le puede hacer? – se marchó.

-¿Ibas a decirme algo?...- preguntó.

¿Qué si le iba a decir algo..¿Qué si le iba a decir algo!?! Claro!! Tengo muchas cosas que hablar!!!

-Yo… no quería hacer lo de la otra vez…. –siento como si me quemara… pedir disculpas definitivamente no es lo mío ¬¬- fue un reflejo, no algo que yo haya hecho por voluntad.

-¿?

-Ella tiene algo que es en sí, importante para mí, supongo que ya no lo es tanto, por que desde que regresé no me acordaba de eso…

-¿Qué es?

-Kusanagi, una espada…. Pero, no fue por otra cosa… ella no me gusta –afortunadamente soy raro!!.

-…- ¿por qué no comenta nada? - ¿No tienes que ir con la vieja Tsunade?

¿Qué pregunta..?

-Sí…

-Vamos, te acompaño…

¿Esto es una…reconciliación?

Nos dispusimos a ir. Cuando estábamos a punto de entrar al edificio, le agarré de la mano, tengo que decirle algo…

-Perdón…- solté así sin más… de verdad que necesitaba decir eso…

-… -tenía cara de sorprendido, después sonrió- teme, jejeje…falta algo…

-¿Al…go? - ¿de qué habla?

-Dilo….

-…-Ah, ya entiendo…- … no…

Estábamos yendo hacia el despacho.

-¿No? –preguntó- anda dilo, o no te perdono…

Qué duro…

-Ya lo dije una vez…. por favor no hagas repetírmelo!!!

-Dilo…

-no…

-Dilo…

-Por favor…

Estábamos ahora delante de la puerta.

-Ahhh –suspiró- está bien…

Abrió, dentro estaban Sakura, Tsunade y Sai ¬¬, el trío de idiotas….

-Saaaaiii!!!! –corrió hasta él ¿eh? No se supone que me perdonaría!?!?! _"anda dilo, o no te perdono" _Maldición!!!

-Sasuke-kun!!!

-¿Y entonces qué pasó? Na-ru-to-kun…- habló el insensible dándole de nuevo palmadas en la cabeza…

-Oh, pues ni tan bien…

-ESTÁ BIEN NARUTO!!! ……TE AMO ¿SI?!!!!!!!!!!!! -…

… no pude contenerme….tenía que decírselo si quería que me perdonara… pero lo grité, no lo hablé…. Y… los otros escucharon…

-Ahh!! –Sakura se tapó la boca.

-Idiota…- susurró Sai…

Tsunade no dijo nada… estaba atónita… pero no más que yo y Naruto…. ¡¡¡QUÉ IMBÉCIL SOY!!!

**..-CoNtInUaRá-..**

* * *

Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Se enteraron!!!! Y Sakura estaba ahí!!!!! O-O Sasuke es un tarado!!!!!!!!! jajajajajajjajaja ¿cómo se le ocurre?? jajajajajajaja.

Pues, en sí, me gustó como quedó, aunque yo lo imaginaba un poco más triste... no dió resultado ., pero en fin jejeje.

¿A cambio de qué Naruto se enteró lo que Sai sabía?¿Cómo reaccionará más que nada Sakura?¿Qué hará Sasuke con el anillo que compró? No, con ese no le pedirá a Naruto su mano, vivirán en unión libre jojo.

¿Como que todos los títulos son preguntas no? Excepto tres...uhmmm veré si cambio eso... no creo, pero bueno jejeje.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios!!!

**DraculaN666:** Claro que había una explicación del por qué Sasu soltó a Naru... realmente fue muy absurda... demo... pues Sasuke es Sasuke!!! jajajajaja. Si, tmb es cierot que todo se acontribuyó a la mosha boquita -que le encanta al uchiha xD- de Naruto u.u, pero bueno, chacne y se solucione todo ahora que Sasu ha declarado su amor ... y en público jojojo ¿Qué pasará ahora? y de la guía esa de Neji y TenTen para el fic... buena la idea xD, pero no sé, no me llega con frecuencia la inspiración u.u. Muchisimas Gracias!!!

**StarFive:** Uhmmm pues hoy tmabién perdiste tu oportunidad para ver a Sakura sacando espuma por la boca u.u, xD, pero ¿qué tla verla impactada por el grito de Sasuke? jajajajajajaja, creo que vale más la pena jajajajajaja ay no no no no jajajajajajaja. En fin, que bien que te gustara n.n. Espero que tú también estés bien nn Gracias!!!

**Yoshiki-kun:** No, Karin no puede interferir!!!!! la mato si lo hace!!!! además ya se dieron cuenta por qué quería verla de nuevo, sólo por su espada..si muy absurdo, pero como le digo a DraculaN666, Sasuke es Sasuke!!! xD jajajajajajaja. Tu cumplido me puso emotiva o-o jejejeje. Muchas gracias!!!

**sabaku no lau:** uhh me has dado una idea, venderé la guía internacionalmente juasjuasjuajsuas jejeje, está bien, sólo por ser lectora te la regalaré nn, jijijiji. No, descuida, me encargaré de que Karin no interfiera, por que si no la asesino!!! Naru es de Sasu y Sasu de Naru, punto!!! jajajaja, si lo sé, estoy traumada jajajajaja. Creeme que sí pensé en lo del opening xD jajajaja pero me hubiera tardado más tiempo u.u, además, creo que este cap. no quedó tan mal para "abrirla", se qeudó en algo excepcional (?) . Graicas!!!!!

**Lucre Uzumaki:** Pues el capítulo pasado si actualizé rápido...este nu :/... pero aquí está, y sí ia están bien, muchas graicas por preguntar nn. Si a mí también me agradan estas dos parejas, son las que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo jejeje. (Orac: Debería hacer lo mismo que Midori...) ¿Qué? Decirme que nu te interesa mi vida ;--; (Orac: no idiota!!! ponerte más apodos) ¬¬# que emotivo... en fin, es cierot que las inners son fastidiosas (orac: cofcofcof sigo aquí cofcofcof) si, lo sabía... en fin, pero son buenas mentes ;w; jajajajaja. Espero el cap. te haya gustado, graicas!!!

**yo-chan1:** jajajajajajaj tu risa se me contagió, ahora soy yo la que no puede dejar de reír, estoy tan emocionada!!! es lindo saber que les guse tanto!!!! y también espero qeu este capítulo te haya gustado. Graicas!!!

**kATARY KANAE:** Oh, pues ya viste lo que pasó llegando a Konoha, Sasuke dejó salir a flote su idiotez jajajajajaja. Que bien que te gustara, ojalá este también. De la actualización, pues pienso igual que tú, el punto es seguirle y no abandonarlo, aunque claro, si te tardas un año en actualizar pues tampoco xD. Y... de la escena central (osease SasuNaru jeje) pues, he leído muchisimos fics, y hay partes en que ponen como protas del capítulo a la pareja secundaria, y no es que me incomode o lo odie, simplemente que pues no me gusta mucho, no queda con mi obseción por el sasunaru xD, y tal vez, puede que eso lo exprese aquí, con decirte que, a mi parecer, me arriegué mucho poniendo (el muy leve -.- jeje) NejiTen y eso nada más por que en otro fic, alguien me comentó el por qué no ponía otras parejas...En fin, muchas gracias!!!

**Kurumi Uchiha:** Jajajaja, ahorita que leí lo que me comentaste, eso de que los lemonns pueden llegar a ser graciosos, me acordé y ..ay no!!! jajajaja si que es cierto jajajajaja. Pues ya se vió por que Sasu dejó a Naru, como les digo a los de ehmm arriba (?) es por algo muy absurdo... pero en fin jajajaja, espero este capitulo también te haya gustado!!! Gracias!!!

**Core BloodDrinker:** Waaa te agradezco mucho el que escribieras comentarios en lso dos capítulos siendo que te atrasaste!!!! eso me hace feliz ;w; . No pues sí, Yukie está hsitérica, auqneu ya se calmó jajajajaja y pues Sakura no pudo caerse en un pozo por que tenía que presenciar lo que ha pasado hoy!!!! muajajajajaj ¿cómo reaccionará? waaa ni yo lo sé jejejejeje. Muchas graicas!!!

**girl-uchiha:** Waa!!! Claro que ya me leí tu fic, pero como no estaba en mi compu, pues no podía ponerte review (Es que lo leí por partes jeje) pero ahorita acabando voy owó, te quedó genial y eso de que Naru te ofrezca hasta vasos con agua jajajajaja que inocente es jejejeje y descuida, no eres la única que le estuvo siguiendo el ejemplo a Sasuke jajajajaja. Neee nee!!! hablando de Gaara, waa ya merito sale, lo más probable es que en el siguiente, auqnue no proemto nada, no he podido escribir con tanta tarea T-T así que tal vez, también tarde. Espero que los problemas entre ese chavo y tú se solucionen, es feo tener miedo a algo, a mí me ha pasado y..ayy!! jejeje de recordar me da no se que jajajaja. Cuídate!!! Muchas graicas!!!

**Lizy-chan:** Karin otra como Sakura?? Nooo!!! nótese el sarcasmo xD jajajajaja. Pues no creo que traiga más problemas, sólo iba a mencionarla, no creo sacarla a escena en el fic, como que ya serían muchas..ehmmm "acosadoras acosando a Sasuke" u.u jejeje. Waa que emoción, te cambiaste de casa!!!! Ya quisiera eso yo también, no me quejo de donde vivo.. pero me gustaría un cambio, algo diferente...en fin, no te preocupes por lo del review nn. Gracias!!

**Chica del Infierno:** Pues espero la explicación haya servido de algo nn. Me alegra mucho que te gustara el fic!!! y aunque se oiga algo repetido y ehm.. cursi xD, eso me anima mucho a escrbir y sacar y sacar y sacar y sacaaaar muchas muchas ideas!!! Gracias!!!

Waaaiii¿estaré decayendo? T-T Ahora hubo muy pocos reviews... trataré de pensar que se trata por el hecho de que esta sección de FF (y aún no comprendo por qué) está decayendo... ¿no se han dado cuenta? Ya casi no hay temas nuevos, y actualizaciones muy espaciosas (y esta vez me incluyo u.u) en fin, espero esto mejore.

Cuídense muuuuucho!!!

Bye

Blu3 FaY

PD: Cambié el summary (?) ¿qué les parece? xD


	11. Una cita y Tres Besos

¡Hola!

Bueno, pues como ya se imaginarán, priemro pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero ustedes saben, la escuela y todo eso...

No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que, auqnue el capítulo sea corto, espero les guste.

Disfrúten!

* * *

**Como matar a Sakura Haruno FIC: Sasunaru**

**Capítulo 11:** Una cita y tres Besos

-… ah… a…jajajajajajajajaja ¡¡¡Qué buen chiste Sasuke!!! Jajajajajaja.

¿Qué buen chiste? Todos volteamos a ver a Naruto, quien era quien se reía.

-¿Chis…te? –preguntó Sakura- Pareció muy real…

-Jajajajajajajaja, real…jajajajajajajajaja –parece que le divierte la palabra…

-¿Entonces…eso no…? –era la Sannin.

-Pareció real –ahora fijaban sus miradas en mí- por que lo fue.

Ya, si lo dije una vez, no planeo volver a decirlo ni negarlo, así que: o lo aceptan o se aguantan.

-¿¡EH!?!?!? –sí, el grito fue de Sakura y la Hokage.

-T-t-t-tú…. no… Naruto….S-sasuke… Naruto ¡¡¡por favor !!! Dime que es una mentira!!! Se supone que tu estabas enamorado de mi!!! No puede estar con Sasuke-kun, a-además él no quiere a nadie!!! –vaya, al fin admite que no la quiero, pero, no precisamente a nadie…

-Oh!!! Cla-claro que es mentira, Sakura-chan!!! Jajajaja

Con que…mentira ¿Eh?

-¿Para qué nos quería…Godaime? –pregunté serio.

-¿Eh? Cofcofcof –tosió- sí, claro, pues bien…- fue detrás de su escritorio y se sentó- les pedí que vinieran con el propósito de enviarlos a una misión… pero… -miró a Naruto y se dirigió a él- …es confidencial, temo decirte Naruto, que es sólo para ellos tres.

-¿Eh¿Por qué yo no puedo cumplirla? Yo puedo con todo!!! No soy un inútil!!! –ya comienza a quejarse…

-Lo sé, lo sé!! –le reprendió la mayor- Pero es una misión específicamente encargada para ellos, además, tú ya tendrás otra que te asignaré en cuanto les diga cual es su trabajo… así que si me permites….

-Ah!! Está bien, sólo por que sé que tendré pronto mi siguiente misión… - salió.

-No tiene nada planeado para él ¿Verdad? –pregunté.

-No, de hecho no, pero al menos se fue. Bien, pues, creo que por lo menos tú, Sasuke, tendrás una idea de lo que se trata esto. Es una tarea de búsqueda de información y, si es posible, de captura…

-¿Puede ser más precisa, por favor? – habló Sai.

-Uchiha Itachi. Ir tras él, creemos que se localiza cerca de la aldea, esos son informes Anbu, no permitimos que Naruto se entrometiera en esta misión por obvias razones, así que permanezcan los planes en secreto. ¿Entendido?

-Tsunade-sensei…¿Qué se supone que debemos de buscar, respecto a información exactamente?

-Lo más que se pueda, planes, akatsuki, etc. , dentro de una semana parten, así que estén preparados – se pasó la mano por la frente- pueden irse.

Los otros dos se marcharon, yo me quedé pues necesito aclarar algo…

-¿Por qué me pide a mí que vaya¿No es posible que quiera retomar mi venganza y volver a traicionar a la aldea?

-Sí, es posible, pero no seguro, confío en ti, Sasuke, además, te fue asignado por eso mismo, si llegasen a combatir, no dudo en que lo harías lo mejor que se pudiera, lo cuál traería beneficios puesto que puede que el vencedor seas tú, por ende, al ganarle, vengarte, olvides por una vez de todas tu rencor.

-¿Y por qué los otros dos?

-Sai es un Anbu, ágil y muy bueno buscando información, que te será útil y Sakura, en cualquier emergencia, podría curarlos, un equipo balanceado.

Suspiré.

-Comprendo. Me retiro.

Di vuelta y salí.

Itachi….maldito hermano… ¿Dónde estarás?

-¿Qué fue lo de allá atrás, Sasuke? –preguntó seriamente Naruto al pasar al lado de él.

- Lo que tú querías oír ¿no? –contesté a secas.

-Pues sí, pero fue vergonzoso ¿no crees? –agitó sus brazos- Ya todos sabrán, el chisme se correrá rápido!!! Ahhhh¿Qué vamos a hacer?!?!

Cómo me desespera oírlo decir eso¿es que acaso niega que me quiere? Suspiré fastidiado y comenzé a caminar más rápido hacia no sé dónde, lejos, para poder pensar a solas.

-¿Ahora que te pasa? –dijo.

Paré, volteé a verle.

-¿Ahora qué me pasa¡¡¡Tú eres el que niega todo y no quiere escuchar¿Crees que fue fácil para mí decir eso y luego oírte decir que todo era mentira¿Qué nada pasaba? Por favor, deja de ser tan ingenuo!!! Si todo lo que pasó en aquel país, era una mentira, haberlo dicho antes!!!

-¡¡¡Claro que NO es una mentira!!! Todo es real!!! Pero tú también compréndeme!!! Es difícil aceptar la idea, de que casi casi, de un día para otro te des cuenta que el beso que tu mejor amigo te dio te gustó y quieres volver a repetirlo!!! Aún no logro asimilar como está pasando todo esto y se me sería más difícil si, cuando la gente se enterara, empezara a juzgarnos, me derrumbaría psicológicamente!!!

-¿Y qué si la gente te juzga? Tú haces lo que quieres aunque los demás no estén de a cuerdo, a demás ¿No es así como tú has estado viviendo¿Con la gente hablando cosas de ti y no precisamente agradables?

Estábamos muy exaltados, frustrados, enojados… no tengo deseos de seguir discutiendo. Di vuelta nuevamente y me marché, dejándolo ahí.

-Aghh!!! –lo oí gritar y marcharse por los enormes pasos que daba.

Bien, que se vaya con "Sai"…seguro le "anima"…ashhh idiota!!

No tengo ganas de nada, iré a mi casa.

-Sasuke…kun…- ¿? Esa voz..la conozco¿de dónde es? –Por aquí – habló bajo.

Salió de entre una tienda.

-¿Sa…kura?

¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Ah, bueno…jeje, venía por la cita que me debes!!! –gritó emocionada.

¿Cita¿¡CITA!?

-Demonios ¿de qué hablas¿Cuándo te dije que podíamos salir?

-Me acabo de encontrar a Iruka-sensei, y me contó lo que él planeó contigo antes de que partiéramos a la misión pasada.

¿Planeó¿Conmigo?

-Una cita, eso me dijo que planearon…aún no entiendo ciertas cosas, pero me lo podrás explicar después!! –sonrió- te veo en la noche ¿vale?

Se marchó.

¿Cita¿cita¿Dónde diablos organizé yo una cita!? Ni siquiera lo hago con Naruto!!!!

Sasuke, maldición, recuerda!!!!!

_A mis 15 años aún no me he dignado a tener novias…. Y creo que eso ya está empezando a afectar mi vida personal ¬¬ ¿Cómo lo sé? Ja! Tan sólo por lo que me está diciendo Iruka en este momento: _

_-Sasuke… no es posible que hayas lastimado otra vez a una chica…. Mírate!!! Eres alto y guapo –je eso no lo puedo negar – y aún no tienes novia, se han presentado muchas oportunidades…. _

_-Esas chicas no son mi tipo- expliqué con calma. _

_-Pero por favor!!!! En ese club que tienes hay de todo!!! Gordas, flacas, chaparras, feas, bonitas, altas, rubias, morenas… _

_… _

_… _

_… _

_- ¿qué no entendió¡más claro no pude ser! … bueno sí, pude haberle dicho: "A mí no me gustan las mujeres" pero eso significaría que le diría a él…. Y entonces dejaría de hablarme, eso no me conviene…. _

_… _

_… _

_… _

_- ¿entonces, qué opinas Sasuke? _

_-Ah!, sí!!! – ni siquiera sé que dijo, una estupidez lo más seguro…. Mejor me voy, antes de que me retenga más, aparte kakashi nos tiene una misión, al equipo 7… lo cuál significa estará ahí, eso me alegra, ya casi no lo frecuento, desde que nos convertimos en Chunnin… _

No puede ser!!!! Idiota, idiota, tarado, idiota!!!! Maldito seas Sasuke¿Por qué maldición no pudiste hacerle caso en esa ocasión a Iruka? Grrr

"_-Pero por favor!!!! En ese club que tienes hay de todo!!! Gordas, flacas, chaparras, feas, bonitas, altas, rubias, morenas… **ya sé!!! Te propongo algo, intenta alguna vez salir con alguna chica, te haré una cita, creo que la más indicada sería Sakura, es la mujer con la que más tiempo pasas, así que, cuando vuelvan de esa misión, le comentaré, para que salgan, se conozcan y así tal vez, llegues a enamorarte de ella**…¿entonces, qué opinas Sasuke?" _

Eso fue lo que estúpidamente no oí. Maldición ¿ahora qué haré? Lo pensaré mientras descanso…

Llegué a mi casa, me bañé, cambié y acosté en el sillón.

Ah… genial… hace poco menos de dos días que se enfadó conmigo y nos reconciliamos y miren ahora!!! Yo soy el idiota que se enoja!!!! Pero… ajhh… él tiene la culpa ¿no cree, realmente, que me siento pésimo que niegue todo? Será cursi y no lo niego, pero pues después de pasar algo de vergüenza gritando aquello y que me lleve la contraria!!! Aghhh!!!

Aunque…tal vez también exageré yo, diciendo todo aquello…. Cómo me frustra esto!!!

¿Eh? Está sonando la puerta… no puede ser Sakura ¿cierto? Dijo que en la noche, apenas son las seis…

Fui y abrí.

-Sasuke-kun!!!

Ah...si es….

-¿Es muy temprano, no? –dije- además nunca te dije que sí…

Bajó su mirada al suelo.

-No me importan mucho si sales conmigo en plan de cita, pero por favor, ven, tengo que hablar algo contigo….por favor…

-¿De qué? –pregunté a secas.

-…Por favor… -insistió.

Espero sea algo importante, si no, por lo menos interesante, a ver si así olvido por un rato algo de lo sucedido…

Salí y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, como dijo ella, no salgo con plan de "enamorarme de ella" así que le pasé de largo.

-Vamos…- dije.

-Muchas…gracias… -me siguió.

Hay mucho silencio…. No sé ni siquiera a dónde vamos. Me paré.

-¿En dónde quieres que hablemos? –hablé.

-Conozco un lugar donde tienen una comida excelente igualmente una vista increíble, además es tranquilo… es por aquí.

La seguí, no puedo negarlo que si que era un sitio agradable…

Nos sentamos, y pedimos algo de tomar por el momento, aún es muy temprano.

-¿Y…? – se supone que estamos aquí para platicar sobre la "importancia" de "algo".

-¿Estás preocupado por la misión? No pude ya decirte nada en el despacho de Tsunade-sensei debido a que tú no salías de ahí…

-No creo que ese sea el tema del cual querías hablarme Sakura…

Ella suspiró.

-Eres increíble Sasuke… sí, de eso no quería hablar, la Hokage me pidió comentarte algo, la Aldea de la Arena, también está organizando una misión referente a Akatsuki, el punto es, que Gaara ha venido precisamente por ello a hablar con ella, quiere que lo sepas, para que tampoco interfieras en la misión de éstos por… "caprichos tuyos" según dijo.

-Sé que eso es relevante, pero te repito¿De qué, realmente, quieres hablarme?

-Yo… -de nuevo, bajó su vista- … no sé como decirlo… - apoyó sus codos en la mesa y se cubrió con las manos la cara, suspiró, y después se las llevó al cabello, levantó ahora su vista hacia mí…- …Sa…Sasuke¿realmente te gusta Naruto?

Casi me atraganto con la mugrosa bebida…claro, traté de disimular.

-¿Por lo que dije en el despacho? –pregunté, con obvia respuesta que espero.

-Sí…

-… Sí, es verdad –tardé para contestar, esta bien que diga que me gusta y todo, pero ya decirlo como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo es algo incómodo.

-La forma en que Naruto reaccionó…era como si dijera que ya se lo habías dicho antes… o… que son pareja…

-Pues… -suspiré y cerré los ojos- no somos pareja ni nada parecido, pero es cierto, ya se lo había dicho antes…

Por más que esté enojado con él…. No puedo negar que a veces cumplo sus caprichos, por eso he dicho que no somos nada… si él no quiere que la gente sepa, está bien… al menos para él…

-¿Y él…nunca te ha dicho nada? Es decir ¿si siente lo mismo?

-… -negarlo cuesta mucho…- no.

-Ahhh, eso es un alivio

-¿Alivio? –pregunté….

- Hace rato, lo ví muy a gusto hablando con Sai, al pensar en ti y creer que eran algo…serio, sentí horrible….

¿Con ese…!?!? Un momento…

-Sakura¿Qué se supone que estás diciendo? Según yo te gusto, entonces ¿No debería alegrarte que Naruto, en tal caso que él y yo fuéramos pareja, estuviera con Sai?

-Las cosas cambian ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo que dejaste de gustarme… pero, es difícil aceptarlo y olvidarlo, en especial si fue tu primer amor… es muy difícil, créeme, principalmente confuso, traté de hacerme la idea de que no era así, que yo te seguía queriendo y actué como idiota… -sí, y mucho- … pero no es así…no te enfades… pero creo… que me gusta Naruto…

-¿No sabes dónde está? –decidí dejar el tema hasta ahí, ya entendí, ya entendió, punto.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No… -¿qué tiene eso que ver con lo que le pregunté?

-Bien, entonces podemos ir a buscarlo…

Pagamos lo poco que debíamos y fuimos a ver si nos encontrábamos a nuestro compañero…

¿Qué pasará ahora? Naruto sabía que Sakura lo había "utilizado" tiempo atrás y tal vez por eso tan bien fue una de las razones por la que cortó con ella.. pero ahora que se entere de lo que siente por él… ¿Qué pasará entre nosotros?

No es muy tarde, pero ya está oscuro…

-Ahí está…

Volteé a donde señalaba. Él estaba colgado por sus piernas en el tronco de un árbol, mientras que Sai estaba de pie recargado…sus caras están muy cercas a mi parecer…

¿De qué hablan? No lo sé y eso me molesta, de por sí aun no entiendo qué le dijo el maldito antes y ahora esto…

Están ¿riendo?

-¿Sai sonríe? –preguntó Sakura… -Vamos a ver qué pasa…

Caminamos un poco, y a unos muchos metros antes de llegar, pero lo más visible posible, nos detuvimos, no sé el por qué, ella lo hizo.

-Sasuke… sólo…yo quería…

Juntó sus labios…a los míos… Y LA ALEJÉ!!!!! QUE HORROR!!!

-lo siento!!! Yo…quería, únicamente que mi primer beso fuera contigo!!!! Perdón!!! –dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Se oyó algo caer, giré la vista discretamente donde estaban ellos, Naruto ahora estaba en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó el pelinegro.

¿Él…qué hace¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO NARUTO BESÁNDO A SAI?

ARGHHHH!!!! ESTÚPIDO SEAS!!!!!

QUE POR LO MENOS SEPA LO QUE HA HECHO!!!

Pasé a su lado haciéndome notar, pero al parecer poco le importó, aunque a ese desgraciado pintor no, se separó de él.

¿Tan mal me he puesto que hasta el Sharingan se ha activado?

No puedo evitarlo….

Me detuve, no sé para qué, no tengo nada que hacer aquí… pero…

-¿¡TAN MAL ME HE COMPORTADO AL DECIRTE LO QUE SIENTO!? –grité.

-Sai, lo siento…podrías…

-Ah, Naruto, ahora eres tú el que lo arruina, en fin, claro…

Ya no siento su chakra, entonces ya no está….

-¿De qué te quejas Sasuke? –dijo.

Volteé y le miré.

-¿De qué me quejo? Me quejo de que al decirte en público lo que pienso y después te encuentre a ti besándote con alguien más!!!

-Pues mira que no eres el único ¿Qué pasa con tu cita con Sakura eh?!?

-¿Cómo lo supiste…?

-Lo oí de Iruka-sensei, así que se podría decir que estamos a mano, por ende no tienes derecho a reclamar nada.

-Yo nunca planeé la cita, fue tu queridísimo maestro!!!

-¿Y el beso también lo planeó él?!?! –gritó.

-Yo no la besé!!!! Fue ella la que lo hizo y estás de acuerdo en que la aparté enseguida!!! Lo viste!!! En cambio tú besaste por voluntad a ese tarado y no precisamente fue "suave" o "sólo de labios"!!!

-¿Crees que me agradó verte ahí con Sakura¿Qué no oíste el mugroso golpe que me llevé por la impresión!?!?! Me sentí rabioso!!! Y lo primero que pensé fue en vengarme!!! Y lo más cerca que tenía era a Sai!!! Pero no fue algo importante, además tú eres mi novio!!!!

-… -apreté los dientes- ¿En serio? –Miró a otro lado- ¡¡¡No creo que opines lo mismo después de que Sakura te diga que es a ti al quien quiere!!!

Al oír esas palabras, giró hacia mí con mucha sorpresa.

-Sakura… ¿dijo eso?

Di la vuelta para re-emprender mi marcha.

-Te dije que no ibas a pensar igual al saberlo… - le comenté.

Me fui, no me siguió, como lo supuse…

Estoy en pleno centro de Konoha, maldito bullicio que no me deja pensar… ¿Pero ciertamente que hay que pensar? Ya no hay nadie en quien hacerlo… no hay motivo, no hay razón...no está Naruto…

¿Qué espero aquí, sentado debajo de un cerezo? Tal vez que la vida me traiga la muerte…

-Idiota ¿Quieres que te demuestre lo contrario a lo que crees?

¿Naruto?

-Ey, miren todos AQUÍ!!!! –gritó.

Vi a mi alrededor, y ciertamente todos los curiosos, mejor dicho, entrometidos, voltearon a donde estábamos.

-TE AMO SASUKE!!!!!

Al oír eso volteé…no podía ser… pero, lo único que pude sentir, fue la presión de sus labios contra los míos, el insistente movimiento por que abriera me boca, a lo cuál no me rehusé, su lengua junto con la mía…. Cuánto no extrañaba esto, lo último que fui capaz de detectar, fueron los murmullos de sorpresa de la gente ahí presente.

...-CoNtInUaRÁ-...

* * *

Pues... a ver que les parece. Ahí me comentan ja ja ja ja. 

Si se dieron cuenta, la historia dió un giro "tremendo" que (aunque no lo crean) ya tenía planeado, sólo que aún no encontraba muy bien en dónde ubicarlo.

Estoy algo "ida" por que me hicieron hoy un exámen y temo que voy a salir mal... en fin, el punto es que por ende no sé que más comentar... tal vez que ya pronto Gaara saldrá y a lo mejor tenga el siguiente capítulo más pronto.

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios!!

**sabaku no lau:** Que bueno que te gustara y muchas gracias por decir eso del youtube jejeje. Del anillo... pues no te podré adelantar nada…tu sabes, para dar emoción y eso jajajaja. Mmmm … lod e la guía, tal vez pueda funcionar…nahhh no creo jajajaja, J.K Rowling es un as escribiendo…. Muchas gracias!!

**kATARY KANAE:** "La palabra privacidad no te dice algo?" Jajajajaja esa estuvo muy buena jajajaja. Pues aquí entre nos, he vito a Sasuke comprando algo no normal (dígase droga) jajajaja no es cierto ¿cómo crees?...aunque..habría que dudarlo jajajaja. Espero este capítulo te haya gustado, gracias!!

**chibi-andru:** No te preocupes, y muchas gracias también por comentar lo de la página de LMF (creo que le llaman así), y no, no creas que me enojo, de verdad lo agradezco y traté de aplicarlo, es sólo que pues, después de tener quien sabe cuantas personas diciendo que les gusta tu historia te desorientas con esos mensajes que te tratan de ayudar. Muchas, muchas gracias!!!

**yo-chan1:** Si, es de lo que me he dado cuenta, la otra vez, estaba en otra sección (relametne no me acuerdo de cuál) que estaba en las mismas condiciones, aunque, ahora que he regresado acá a FF, me encontré con un montón de historias jajaja. Gracias!!

**Kurumi Uchiha:** Me alegra que te gustara. Pues a ver que te pareció como reaccionaron, en lo personal, pues supongo que así actuarían, quien sabe jejeje. Gracias por comentar!!

**StarFive:** Mmmm… me temo que aún no sabrás lo que dijeron Sai y Naruto, pero ya será en el siguiente capítulo (donde se explica todo) jejeje. A ver que te parece la continuación… no sé… tengo miedo jajajaja. Espero te haya gustado. Gracias!!

**Samiko-chan:** Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por comentar eso. He entrado en la página y pues he leído la mayoría (no se si ya hayan escrito algo más actualmente) y he tratado de tomar algunos consejos y empezar a aplicarlos (Claro, se me es difícil tomar todos a la vez, pero créeme que lo intento). También traté de poner comentario sin registrarme, pues he visto a algunos que no son usuarios comentar, pero no sé si fue mi computadora o qué, que no pude. Te enviaré un mensaje más amplio explicando todo y comentando sobre lo que los demás dijeron ¿va? Vi que pusiste, que creíste que fuiste dura en el comentario, de verdad que no, no te preocupes. Creo que es todo por aquí, como te dije, te envió, terminando de subir, el correo. Gracias.

**Tenten-haruno-chan:** No te preocupes. Pues contestando a las preguntas… Pues, Neji no se hizo daño a propósito con el collar, si no que lo apretó demasiado jejeje. Esa noche, no pasó nada "interesante" entre TenTen y él, sólo se estuvieron juntos en su cuarto. Sí, claro que los perdonaron jajajaja, bueno, tal vez les tengan aún algo de rencor jajajaja. El colgante (si te refieres al de Sasuke) sí se perdió en el mar, el que Naruto le dio… pues se podría decir que igualmente, aunque lo arrojó a propósito. No, Karin sólo es mencionada, no aparecerá. Noo!!! Naruto no se convertirá en mujer jajajajaja. Lo de la recta… quien sabe… lo dudo jejeje y ya por último sobre lo de qué eran los dibujos pues… es secreto aún jojojo. Sí, tuviste que esperar, de verdad perdón, pero tú sabes, la escuela y eso…. Muchas gracias por comentar!!!

**Lizy-chan:** Pues… lo de entre Naruto y Sai…. Podría decirse que si fue como actuación, en el siguiente capítulo ya lo verás jajajaja. Si!!! A mí también me dio risa!!! Jajajajaja. Gracais!!

**Sui357:** Perdón por hacerte llorar… no era mi intención, pero es que debía de poner eso jajajajaja. Espero este también te guste. Gracias!!

**MegumiMinami310:** Pues aún no tengo idea de cuanto vaya a durar la misión, pero siento que será como el desenlace de la historia… no lo sé, ya veremos jejeje. Me alegra que te gustara. Gracias!!

**girl-uchiha:** No te preocupes!!! Yo te entiendo con lo de la escuela, acá andan "certificándonos como escuela de calidad" y es todo un rollo, nos presionan demasiado… por eso yo también he tardado… Bueno, al menos tú tienes internet el la escuela, yo no …. Jajajaja, tal vez por que piensan que nos enajenaremos jajajaja y tienen razón, al menos yo jojo. Gaara es bien lindo contigo!!!! Eso me recuerda, ya mero en noviembre!!! Su boda!!! Kazekage-sama y girl-chan se casan!! Uuahhh!!! Jajajajaja. Descuida, aquí Sai no tiene malas intenciones (ya verás jejeje) y pues sí, a mí también como que me saca de onda que pongan a Sai con mi cuñado (Gaara-san xD) pero en fin, así es la vida jajajaja. Te repito, no te preocupes. Muchas gracias!!

Por ahora es todo n.n

Cuídense,

Adiós.

Blu3 FaY


	12. Partida

Hola...

Sí, lo sé, tardé demasiado, de verdad lo siento, pero no había podido escribir, aparte de que se me iba la inspiración pasaron muchas cosas, bueno, pero aquí les traigo el capítulo. Es corto, pero espero y les guste.

* * *

Cómo matar a Sakura Haruno FIC: SasuNaru 

Capítulo 12: Partida

¿Por qué pelearemos tanto?

Después de lo sucedido en el parque, nos venimos a su casa. A algunas personas les había importado nada lo sucedido, otras no sabían ni como reaccionar.

Ahora estamos "muy entretenidos" intentado "reconciliarnos", su cuarto es agradable…. Y ni se diga su cama….

Ahh… besa taaan bien.

-Sasuke…- susurró para llamar mi atención.

Estábamos recostados a medio vestir, yo encima de él, acariciaba mi espalda con un movimiento tan agradable…

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté dejándole marcas en el cuello.

-Lo de Sai…yo… lo siento…

-¿Lo volverás a hacer?

-No!!!

-¿Seguro?

Se incorporó para que quedáramos sentados.

-Sí, igual que yo lo estoy de que no tendrás más citas con nadie aparte de que conmigo a mis espaldas…

- Está bien… por cierto… la otra vez, antes de ir al despacho de la vieja, estabas hablando con ese maldito pintor…¿Qué te decía?

-No le digas así, Sai es muy buena persona ¿sabes? Y por quien ha hecho más cosas agradables es por ti…- ¿?- … Esa vez, le hablé de sus dibujos, los que yo trataba de quemar ¿recuerdas? Él, por decirlo de cierta forma, usa esos trazos como "espías" , había "infiltrado" a unos de ellos en mi equipaje antes de irnos de misión. No me había dado cuenta hasta después, cuando ya nos íbamos. Debes de acordarte TODO lo que pasó entre NOSOTROS antes de eso….

¿Todo?... Ahh!!! No puede ser… habrá visto …!?!?

-Es por eso que le pregunté sobre qué tanto sabía, me dijo que me contaba con una condición…

Al fin!!! El bendito pago!!!

-¿Cuál fue? –pregunté.

- Me dijo: "Después de que te cuente, harás esto: Irás con Uchiha y tratarás de reconciliarte" Yo no entendí muy bien al principio que quería decir, pero cuando me contó que sabía que tú y yo éramos más que amigos entendí, sólo sabía eso y que nos besamos, de ahí en fuera no supo más. Entonces por eso debes de ir a agradecerle…

-Pues…tal vez en parte…. ¿Pero qué con lo del beso que no te negó?

-Yo lo obligué, él, si recuerdas, dijo: "Ah, Naruto, ahora eres tú el que lo arruina" refiriéndose a nosotros, no a él y a mí.

Que bien, al menos no es un egoísta…

-Trataré de decirle algo…mañana….-dije mientras le rodeaba con los brazos y lo atraía hacia mí- pero ya estoy cansado, así que durmamos…

-¿Tan temprano? –sonrió maliciosamente.

-Je, si…- terminé, nos volvimos a besar suavemente y nos tiramos en el colchón.

Me desperté con algo de frío…mmm… con razón, Naruto tiene todas las cobijas.

Ya han pasado seis días, ya casi es el momento…

Me levanté y me puse la camisa…tengo que ir a preparar las cosas para la misión… pero ¿qué le puedo decir? No debe enterarse de Itachi… Le diré que iré a desayunar fuera…

Agarré un papel y dejé una nota:

"Salí a desayunar, tengo una misión"

Y sin más salí.

Camino a mi casa, sentí unos chakras muy conocidos, pasaron con gran velocidad… ¿serán ellos? Tal vez…. van al despacho de la vieja…

Pero eso a mí no me importa.

Llegué a mi casa, y empaqué lo necesario, antes de partir debo hablar con la Hokage… ahhh cuánto ajetreo… en fin, también debo de despedirme de Naruto.

-Tsunade-sama te busca, Uchiha…

¿? Volteé al árbol que estaba más cerca de mí, donde estaba la voz, para mi colmo, es ese "Sai" …

-Con ella voy… -me tomó algo de tiempo decidirme…- yo… quería decirte…

-Ohh… así que Naruto-kun te lo ha contado todo ¿eh?… -¿y él cómo…!!?- bien, entiendo lo que quieres decir… pero aún así me gustaría oírlo…

¡¡¡Cómo molesta!!!

-Sí ya lo comprendiste, no hay necesidad de decirlo –contesté lo más sereno que pude.

Por lo que pude ver de reojo, sonrió… arrogante….

- Ahhh…- suspiró- ¿ya está todo listo para irnos?

-Sí¿Dónde ha ido Sakura?

-Debería estar en la entrada, ha ido a recibir al Kazekage, dijo que esperaría ahí. … Nos vemos después Uchiha…

Desapareció, al fin…

Llegué al despacho, toqué para "anunciar que entraba" y abrí.

Ahí me encontré a esos tres que Sakura esperaba y pasaron de mi lado a gran velocidad.

-¿Qué demonios se te ofrece Sasuke¿No ves que estoy hablando con los representativos de la Arena?

Puse cara de "¿está tonta o qué?"

-Ahh!!! Oh!!! Je je je, bueno, ehm… pasa pasa!! De esto mismo estaba hablando con el Kazekage-sama - ¿?

-¿Y él qué tiene que hacer sabiendo esto?

-Mucho, Uchiha… -contestó Gaara.

-Explíquese – Me dirigí a la Hokage.

Ella se levantó de su asiento.

-Mira Sasuke, Naruto, como ya te lo he dicho, no debe enterarse por nada del mundo, en la ausencia de tu grupo, él no sabrá que hacer, y mucho menos si yo no le pongo ninguna misión… -habló bajo- que por desgracia no tengo…- volvió a subir la voz- así que para ello he pedido la ayuda de Gaara, él le distraerá por el tiempo que tú estés afuera…

¿¡Ella sabrá…!!!??

-¿Y ellos dos para qué? – señalé a sus hermanos.

-Temari y Kankorou vienen por otros asuntos sobre el manejo de la villa, y más ya no puedo decirte.

-¿Y cómo se supone que… Sabaku entretenga a Naruto? –Esto es muy importante!!

-Misiones absurdas… -contestó el hermano del "mapache" – ahora, si pudieras retirarte… hay cosas que dentro de autoridades no se pueden mencionar a los…demás.

-Al medio día te reunirás con los otros dos. Si Sakura no se encuentra en la entrada de la villa significa que ha salido por unas plantas medicinales que le encargué que llevara así que la tendrán que buscarla en el bosque.

-Está bien –refunfuñé entre dientes. Aún no sé que "clase de misiones absurdas" son las que mencionaron…. –me retiro.

Salí del cuarto.

Bien, aún me queda tiempo, unas dos horas para irnos, así que hay que advertirle a Naruto… de que más le vale saber qué "misiones" hacer o no con ese tipo.

Hablando del rey de Roma.

-Maldito engendro¿dónde te habías metido? –preguntó de mala forma.

¿Qué le da a éste por hablarme así¿Qué no ve que yo sólo velo por su seguridad? … Idiota…

-Tenía que ir a presentarme antes de la misión… ¿Algún problema?

Giró la cabeza hacia otro sitio, como avergonzándose por su estupidez , mejor dicho su falta de memoria. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que yo me iba de misión?

-¿Y…. por cuánto tiempo? –cuestionó.

Buena pregunta… con todo el relajo que lo más seguramente se armará, no tengo idea, Tsunade dijo que aproximadamente una semana… pero… ¿y si algo sucede en el trayecto?

-Ven… - hice que me siguiera a un lugar apartado.

Ah… no puedo decirle qué es lo que voy a hacer en este tiempo, se traumaría… haría un alboroto y finalmente iría a hablar con Tsunade… no, "mejor" iría tras Itachi… cuántos problemas…

-Mira – comencé- no sé exactamente cuánto tardaré, pero en mi ausencia, lo más seguro es que te encuentres a alguien…

-¿A quién? –interrumpió.

Siempre tiene que se así de curioso¡maldición! Eso incitaría más a ese "Kazekage" a muchas cosas…

-Déjame hablar ¿no? –estoy desesperado…arghh!!! Tranquilo…tranquilo…- a ese "Gaara"…

-¿¡Gaara está aquí?! - ¿Por qué diablos… ¡¡tienes que estar tan emocionado!!!? Con qué confianza de ti me voy a ir…. Me sobé la cabeza.

Le expliqué la mayor parte de la situación, es decir, lo mucho que tal vez me tardaría y la llegada de "ese de la arena", por supuesto que no le comenté (ni lo planeo hacer) el motivo del por qué está aquí, esas "misiones absurdas" bien pueden ser estupideces o porquerías…

-¿Entonces… ya te vas? –preguntó.

En todo lo que habíamos platicado había transcurrido una hora y media tengo ya que irme, ver al… pintor… y buscar a Sakura… Suspiré.

-Sí, ya es hora…-contesté y pasados unos segundos le dije – Cuídate.

Nos quedamos así un tiempo, mirándonos fijamente. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, hemos de haber pasado así unos cinco minutos, hasta que él quitó la vista de mí. Comenzó a impacientarse y exclamaba a cada rato "ejem". Je me encanta esa forma implícita de ser suya.

Me acerqué un poco y por fin me volvió a mirar. Le sonreí.

-Je…idiota- dije.

Le tomé ambas mejillas y me acerqué entrecerrando los ojos, no del todo. El también lo hizo, nos miramos y la distancia ya no se hizo presente. Nos besamos despacio, disfrutando cada momento, cada movimiento de lengua, de labios, todo exquisitamente delicioso. Cerramos los ojos completamente, deleitándonos. El beso que no podremos darnos dentro de un buen tiempo. Al parecer, ninguno quería separarse puesto que tardamos un buen rato así. Cuando lo hicimos, nos quedamos observándonos mutuamente.

-Se te va a hacer tarde – y nuevamente separó sus ojos de los míos.

-Siempre fuiste tan sentimental para las despedidas ¿eh? – comenté…- Espero volver pronto. Nos vemos.

Sonreímos para el otro.

-Tardaste mucho Uchiha - Y ahí está… Sai… de nuevo… - Llevo esperando veinte minutos…

-Nunca nadie te dijo que me tenías que esperar, además aún falta media hora para marcharnos –le contesté- ¿Dónde está Sakura?

Negó la cabeza.

-No ha regresado, Tsunade-sama me dijo que estaría recolectando hierbas, habrá que buscarla.

Caminé y salí de la entrada de la villa, pasando frente a él, si me quiere seguir, qué bueno, si no… mejor para mí…

Debe de estar en el bosque, vayamos a ver, no ha de ser muy difícil encontrarla, su chakra se siente cerca. Caminamos poco, diez minutos cuanto mucho, y ahí estaba cortando unas raíces.

-Oh, ya llegaron, enseguida voy, ya casi termino- exclamó.

Los dos le respondimos con un asentir de cabezas. Por el momento observé el lugar, no está mal.

…

Estoy mareándome ¿Qué sucede? Veo borroso ¿Por qué ocurrió esto tan de repente? Trato de aclarar alguna imagen, viendo de un lado a otro, pero nada. En uno de esos movimientos logro ver una mancha roja y negra.

No…puede ser…. Itachi…está…

-¿No sabes lo que pasa...idiota?

Esa pregunta… la hizo en aquel sueño que tuve en el País de las Nieves…ahora que lo pienso, este es el mismo lugar de aquella pesadilla

Realmente… no sé que sucede…

Mis piernas flaquean, caigo al suelo. No puedo más, seguramente me quede inconsciente.

….

-Sasuke…Sasuke...

Poco a poco abro los ojos. ¿Quién me llama? Lo primero que visualizo es pasto ¿Por qué?

-Al fin despiertas Uchiha –esa es la voz del pintor, entonces la otra debió de haber sido Sakura.

Me incorporo poco a poco, quedando sentado y tocándome la cabeza, me punza frecuentemente, es desesperante.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunté.

-En sí no lo sabemos, sólo comenzaste a flaquear y caíste, estuviste así como diez minutos – me contestó Sakura.

Ya veo. Entonces sólo fue una ilusión, supongo. ¡¡¡Ahh!!! Cómo me desespera este estúpido dolor… me levanto por completo.

-¿Estás seguro de que puedes continuar, Sasuke?

No lo sé… es lo que debería de responder, aún sigo sin entender muy bien qué sucedió y me siento nervioso por cosas que no tengo ni las más remota idea de qué puedan ser , pero no puedo entretenerme, hay que ir a buscar a Itachi, tengo qué, además, si regreso, sólo prolongaré más la visita de Gaara…pero… ahora que lo recuerdo… él debería de estar organizando una misión para con Akatsuki… ¿Por qué se quedaría entonces? Ahh.. no lo sé, ni modo, tendré que conformarme por esta ocasión con lo que sé.

-Sí, podemos seguir avanzando – contesté al final.

Los dos me vieron, tratando de persuadirme un poco para que descansara, lástima que no lo lograrán.

-Vamos –dije casi como en una orden.

…

Yo y mis precipitaciones… genial, ahora estoy exhausto, cansado al más no poder y sigo forzando a mi cuerpo a que continúe: el orgullo resplandece. ¡¡Bravo Sasuke Uchiha!! Sigues con tu estúpida personalidad…

Bueno, pronto tendremos que descansar, se está haciendo de noche, así que se nos hará imposible proseguir. Si en media hora no paramos, les diré.

No hubo necesidad de nada, a final de cuentas, ellos se detuvieron primero.

….

Será… hmmm no sé ¿Media noche? Tal vez, lo "mejor de todo" es que ahora, que ya paramos, no puedo dormir. Sólo unos quince minutos logré conciliar el sueño, al menos no me siento cansado ya, creo que eso fue suficiente.

Se supone que el camino que estamos tomando nos está llevando con Akatsuki, pero… algo me dice que está mal, el qué, no lo sé… ahh espero y esto no dure mucho… realmente, quiero regresar ya. No quiero encontrarme contigo Itachi… no quiero….

-Pareces algo alterado Uchiha… ah, supongo que es normal: has dejado a Naruto con Gaara – es ese "pintorcito" de…

-¿Qué te importa? –contesté, aunque es cierto, también me preocupa eso.

-No creo que pase nada malo. Naruto no es tan menso como aparenta… y Gaara no es gay…él… es más raro que ustedes dos pensándolo bien….

¿Más raro¿A qué se refiere? Se acercó a donde yo estaba y sentó, teniendo la vista a la fogata.

-Lo que digo, no le gustan ni hombre ni mujeres. –terminó.

Ahora que lo menciona…. Si da esa pinta… espero y sea cierto…

-Al parecer nadie puede dormir… - Sakura había entrado en la "plática" – tal vez sea la emoción de la misión…o quizás la conciencia…

-¿Cómo la de Uchiha? –se burló Sai y comenzaron a reírse ellos dos.

Ja.ja.ja Chistosísimo… no saben cómo me río…

-Si no podemos dormir, entonces deberíamos continuar, ya casi es de día… -corté.

-Je… creo que tiene razón Sai… recojamos nuestras cosas.

Así lo hicimos los tres, y para cuando terminamos el sol estaba ya saliendo, perfecto, habrá más luz.

De nuevo, comenzamos a avanzar.

...-CoNtInUaRÁ-...

* * *

Les dije que estaba corto... en fin jejeje, ya vieron que Gaara (por lomenos aquí en mi fic) es más raro jajajajajaja, no le gusta nadie, auqnue tal vez este enamorado de... -la grabacion en este momento fue borrada- jajajajajajaja - reinició grabación-. Así que no esperen que le haga algo a Naruto, lo que puse es sólo para los "buenos celos" de Sasuke jajajajaja. 

Espero hayan tenido unas lindas fechas.

Por cierto, casi se me olvidaba, siento no contestar aquí reviews, pero creánme que si lo hago, se me haría imposible subir más pronto el capítulo. Espero y me comprendan, no obstante si responderé pero con "replay" (o como se diga...) pues no me gusta dejarles así como así jejeje y será de ahora en adelante. De antemano, Gracias por lo coments!!!

Nos vemos!!!

Cuídense,

Adiós.

Blu3 FaY


End file.
